The Collision of Two Realities
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: When a possible case with a mysterious death takes the Winchester brothers to a little town in Montana, they come across someone who is going to alter what they know to be reality forever. What adventures will they go on? What will they discover from beyond their world? How will reality change from this event? These are the questions that will be answered time and time again.
1. Preface

Preface

This is kind of important to read because I will describe where this is place in the Supernatural canon and how it will affect how the story will play out. What has happened in-universe and not.

1\. This is legit my first Supernatural writing. And the fact that I crossed it over with Star Wars means I may have screwed myself over big time. While I do respect constructive criticism, I will not respond to hate for this story. I'm making this for me but if you enjoy this too, hey! That's freakin' awesome.

2\. STAR WARS IS MY LIFE! Seriously, both canon and legends. I know most of it. So, with that being said, the Star Wars elements are more Legends then what is now canon by Disney's standards. Again, it's a bit tweaked to my liking.

Okay. Now that I have said those things. Time for how I set this story up.

Basically, this is set somewhere in season ten. But, the Mark of Cain stuff isn't going down. Just think, Men of Letter bunker and the brothers are back to their usual hunting pattern. Nothing major in the show is going down.

For the Star Wars aspect, Episodes 1-6, Rogue One and The Clone Wars show are fully canon. Some Legends continuity, such as Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn are also canon as well. There will be a ton of explanation of what's canon and not through the story that will be posted so keep with it.

The set-up of this story will be in arcs! Arcs without decimals will be all one story while Arcs with a ".5" will be stand-alone chapters that fill in gaps between huge arcs.

Finally, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, just shoot me a review or PM me! I will gladly answer PMs quickly and reviews in the next posted chapter! I enjoy talking to other people about stuff I like!

Okay, I think I got everything I needed to be said. If not, you all will let me know.

Let's begin this wild ride!

~TheJediAvenger~


	2. Arc 1: Boredom Leads to Discovery

Arc 1: The Collison

Chapter 1: Boredom Leads to Discovery

* * *

It was already midday. Although for Dean, the day felt like it was dragging. It didn't help that both he and Sam were in the middle of nowhere, Lebanon, Kansas, with their only source of entertainment being whatever they had to occupy themselves with in the bunker. They were already burned out of options that would be in the small town nearby. So, both were on their laptops. Sam was looking at multiple news sources for any possible cases they could find. Dean, well, he had been on several mature sites but quit once Sam had entered into the main room. Now, he too was looking for a lead that could put them smack in the middle of another hunt.

After about an hour, Dean got up and headed for the garage. He was going to make a food run. Sam told him to get him the usual before turning his attention back to his laptop screen.

"Alright. Be back in half."

Sam heard his brother heading for the garage, leaving him to continue the search for a hunt.

Click. Scroll.

Close tab.

Click on another open tab.

Click. Scroll.

Close tab.

A tedious, dull process that made Sam space out on occasion. Only when an article listed unnatural, weird information would Sam focus intently on the website and actually read through the entire story. Luck, if it was a force to be believed in, was with Sam today. After the fifth article, he had found a possible case. He started from the top of the page and read intently. There wasn't a lot of information to pull from the article, but it was something to look into.

Unbeknown to Sam, roughly half an hour had passed when Dean entered into the main room of the bunker holding two bags in one hand and a cup carrier with two drinks in the other. "Found anything?"

"Yeah. Maybe. Take a look at this." Sam turned and pushed the laptop across the table for his brother to see.

Dean slid his brother's meal over to him before taking out his double bacon cheeseburger and large fries out of the brown paper bag. He sat down and began to unwrap his burger as his eyes became transfixed onto the article on Sam's laptop. After a bite of the burger he would scroll down farther to continue reading. Once he was finished his food was when he finished the article. All that time, Dean's only comments were raised eyebrows and several hums of interest.

"This certainly is…odd." Dean pushed Sam's laptop back over to him. "But there's only been a single death so far, according to the article."

"Yeah." Sam began to gather information around this story, along with directions to get to the tiny town. "But the way the victim died. A circular stab clean through the body and it was made with a weapon that had intense heat? This definitely isn't your average murder."

Dean stood up from the table. "Well, since there hasn't been anything else shady happening, this case may be our only chance at a hunt for a while."

"Alright." Sam closed the laptop as the two of them headed for their rooms to prepare for the trip. "Let's head out."

"Bozeman, Montana. Here we come."


	3. Arc 1: The Hunt for Info

Arc 1: The Collison

Chapter 2: The Hunt for Info

* * *

Eighteen hours. Eighteen hours was the amount of time it took to get from Lebanon, Kansas to Bozeman, Montana, with only taking a few pitstops for food for them and fuel for Baby. Once they reached the city limits, they both noticed that this town wasn't backwater, but it wasn't upscale either. The outskirts consisted of several farmhouses that were miles apart. They were all quaint and well-kept homes and barns. The fields held livestock that ranged from goats to cows. There were no farms that grew crops. Once they reached the edge of the tiny town, suburbia formed before the two brothers. The homes appeared to be built within the past twenty years. Their outward appearances were all the same, like they were copy-pasted. No unique characteristics to them. However, once they drove into the main square of the town, the difference was crystal clear. It was as if they had traveled fifty years into the past. The buildings seemed to possess historical value, with nearly all of them being built of maroon-colored aged bricks and weather-worn wooden sidings.

Their first stop in the town was the Ranch House Motel, the only inexpensive place in the town where the brothers could rent a room. Once they had everything they wanted in the room set up, they donned their F.B.I. disguises and made their way downtown to the Sheriff's department.

* * *

It was rather easy enough to find the Sheriff, as one of the officer's heading out of the station told them the Sheriff was in his office. Apparently, the law enforcement in this town were easily convinced on looks alone, since neither Sam or Dean were questioned on who they were yet. It would make information gathering easy for the two of them.

Dean was the first to spot the sheriff's office, pointing it out to Sam. He and Sam walked over, then Dean knocked on the closed door three times. It was enough to pry the Sheriff's attention from a file he was gazing at. He quickly got up from his desk to open the door for the two men.

"Hey." His voice sounded tired. "Please come in, gentlemen." The Sheriff, looking like your average, fit law enforcer, proceeded to walk back around his desk to slowly sit down in his chair. "Are you from the C.I.A. as well?"

Sam looked over at Dean, a confused look plastered on his face as well. "No." He turned his attention back to the Sheriff. "We're from the F.B.I." Reaching into his inner suit pocket, he pulled out his identification just quick enough for the Sheriff to get a quick look at it. "Agent Simon. This is Agent Magnum." He nodded to Dean. "We're here to investigate the murder of Marcy Simmons."

"I'm Sheriff Morgan." The Sheriff motioned to the two chairs near the desk. "Please, have a seat." He picked up the closed file on his desk and handed it over to Sam. "Here Agent Simon. Everything we have on this case is in this. It's not much though."

Sam read through the file while Dean decided to make small talk with Morgan.

"So," Dean adjusted his posture in his seat to appear more professional. "Marcy Simmons. What do you know about her?"

"Pretty much everything. After all, I was-" He quickly stopped and corrected himself. "I am her brother."

Dean and Sam both mentally sighed at the revelation. "I'm sorry." Dean said.

"No. It's fine. Her last name is different from mine. You couldn't have made the connection."

Sam handed the folder to Dean, having just finished skimming it over. "Was Marcy married?"

"Was is the key word. Technically, she still is but she and her jackass of a husband separated about a year ago. They haven't filed any divorce papers." Morgan lowered his gaze. "I guess they won't need to anymore."

Dean picked up on something about Morgan, looking up from the file to meet the Sheriff's gaze. "Not to sound…inconsiderate or anything, but you seem to be taking this a bit too easy for someone who has just lost his sister."

"Yeah, I know. It just…hasn't set in yet. The same thing happened to me when my mother and father passed. Both times, I was calm and collected. However, after a few days, reality would set in. I didn't leave my house for roughly a week after both of their funerals. I suspect within a few days I will have to take a leave of absence to say goodbye to Marcy too."

There were a few moments of silence in the office before Sheriff Morgan spoke again. "Anyway, you two can take that file, since it is a copy. Also, you'll find her bod- You'll find Marcy at the funeral home. The address is in the file. If you have any more questions about this or if you happen to find the murderer, please contact me at any time." The Sheriff produced a business card from his left uniform shirt pocket.

Sam stood up and pulled out the card that had the numbers for his and Dean's F.B.I. assigned phone, handing it over to Morgan. "Same here. If you have any more information come up, please give us a call." They exchanged cards.

Dean got up from his seat, offering his hand for the Sheriff to shake. "Thanks for taking the time to speak with us." The Sheriff took his hand and shook it. "Again, we're sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Morgan took his hand back. "That means more than you know."

* * *

Once Sam and Dean were back in the Impala, they conversed as Dean drove to the address of the morgue, which was also the funeral home and cremation service of the whole town. They both found it rather odd that all those services were at the same address. Then again, small town, different rules.

Sam once again was looking at the thin copy of the case file. "Well, Sheriff Morgan was right. There isn't much to go on."

Dean nodded, keeping his sight on the road ahead. "Yeah. No suspects. No witnesses. No idea of the murder weapon and no evidence left at the scene. Let's hope we can actually get some form of a lead at this place."

"Speaking of leads." Sam closed the file, placing it on the dash in front of him. "Morgan thought we were C.I.A."

"It's weird. The one of the biggest government agencies interested in a small case in a backwater town like this? Something hinky is definitely going on here."

"…Hinky?"

Dean threw his brother an exasperated glare. "Yes. Hinky." He slightly turned the wheel to the right, turning the Impala into the Dahl Funeral & Cremation Services parking lot. Besides them, there was only one other car, a 1990s model of a four door, maroon Toyota.

The two of them get out and enter the modestly-sized building through the front doors. They found themselves standing a very small foyer, decorated with a few real flowers that gave the entrance a very soft yet sweet smell. The foyer then immediately became the main room that housed the funeral service. Two rows of dark-wooden pews went all the way near the steps of the now empty platform. All too soon would there be an occupied casket on the platform and the pews would be seated fully.

Dean tapped his brother's shoulder, drawing Sam's attention to where he was looking. "Stairs. The morgue must be down this way." He went down the stairs first, Sam following right behind him.

At the bottom of the steps was a tiny area to stand, big enough for a few people and nothing else. Luckily the door was one that opened into the morgue instead of out like normal doors. The two stepped inside, initially surprised that the morgue was bigger than they had originally thought. It as bright, with the floors and ceiling being an offset white. The cabinets for the recently passed were the classical, cold, silver-toned metal, same with the table that the mostly covered body was on. Besides a desk that was off to the right of the room and some storage cabinets for the tools a mortician needed, the room was very spacious.

There were already two living beings in the morgue when the Winchester brothers entered. One was easily identified as the mortician, wearing the stereotypical white lab coat that was completely buttoned up. She was shorter than Dean. Her hair was tied back in a rather messy fashion as if she had rushed to pull it back and out of the way. Her eyesight in her pale blue eyes must have been terrible, given the thick glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose.

She walked from behind the table that the body was on and greeted both brothers by handshakes. "Hello. You two must be from the F.B.I. Sheriff Morgan informed me that you two would be arriving soon. I'm Dahlia Gracer. You can just call me Dahlia though."

Dean and Sam didn't produce their fake ids but did shake the mortician's hand.

"Agent Magnum." Dean said.

"Agent Simon." Sam said.

"This way, agents." She led them over to the table, where the recently deceased Marcy was lying on the table, blanket covering everything but her neck and head. Of course, the interests of both Dean and Sam were on the living being that was standing with their back towards them. "Agents. This is Agent Bourne from the C.I.A."

The agent, hearing their name, turned around to face the mortician and the two F.B.I. agents.

Sam and Dean quickly took notes of the agent's appearance. She had an average build for a lady that was the same height as Dean. Her hair was shoulder-length and light golden blonde. Her porcelain skin tone complemented her blond hair and sky-blue eyes. As for her attire, she did not look like an agent of the C.I.A. She had a long-sleeved white shirt underneath her unbutton, dark blue denim jacket. Sam noticed that the jacket was just short enough to exposure the bottom of her shirt and ends of the sleeves at her wrists. Dean noticed something else too: her shoes. They were not formal shoe wear for an agent but rather a pair of dark brown boots that had a barely visible heel to them. Practical but unusual for the agent to wear them. As for her pants, well, they looked like an ordinary pair of jeans that were a slightly darker tone of blue than her jacket.

"Hm." Agent Bourne looked away from the Sam and Dean and back at the body for just a few seconds, then turned back to the two of them. "You two are here to investigate this death?"

Sam was about to answer but Dean was first to the punch. "Of course. I'm Agent Magnum and this is my partner, Agent Simon." He held out his hand for her to shake. "And you must be the lovely Agent Bourne from the C.I.A." If Dean would have taken his eyes off the beautiful agent and looked at his younger brother, he would have seen him roll his eyes in a "Seriously?" attitude.

Agent Bourne just looked at Dean, then Sam, then Dean again. She sighed. They were getting into a situation that was way out of their field of expertise. "I wish the two of you the best of luck in solving this case for your department. However, if I were either one of you, I would leave this case to an agent that knows what is happening and just how dangerous this killer is." Her offered her hand to Dahlia instead of Dean's still open hand. "Thank you for all the information you had, Dahlia. I appreciate it."

"Oh, anything I can do to help. If you have anything you need to ask me, you'll know where to find me." She shook the agent's hand.

"Thank you." And with that, Agent Bourne walked between the two Winchester brothers, who barely stepped quickly enough to the side to let her by.

Once the door to the morgue opened and clicked shut, Dean and Sam collectively let out their breaths.

"Well, that was…different." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Definitely."

"Isn't she lovely?" Dahlia walked over to the metal stand that was near the table and picked up a folder. "Here."

Sam walked over with Dean to the table and took the folder from Dahlia. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. While you look over what you need to, I'll be upstairs in the main office eating lunch. If you have any questions once you're done down here, just come up and see me." Dahlia then turned to look at the recently passed with a sigh before heading for the door.

Once the door clicked shut, Sam and Dean relaxed a bit. They were both thinking two things.

"That was rather easy, don't you think?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Very easy. Also, that C.I.A agent was rather odd."

"You mean 'good looking'. We've never met a C.I.A agent like her."

Sam rolled his eyes again. This time Dean saw it, but he paid no mind as his younger brother continued.  
"Anyway, isn't it odd that out of the numerous cases we've had that this one has a C.I.A. agent assigned to it? This case is pretty low on the totem pole of their interests, if you ask me."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe they are linking this murder to something they have on their assignments. Who knows? But, we're here. Let's have a look at how she died. Maybe we'll find a clue to whatever monster is behind this." In a respectful manner, Dean lifted the blanket until the clearly unmistakable wound was seen by him and Sam.

Sam looked at the mortal wound and then opened the file. Each item of information was correct. Height: six feet exactly. Hair color and length: light blonde and should-length. Wounds: singular. Stab wound to the center of chest, piercing through the body. Damage to the heart is the direct cause of death. Weapon type is cylindrical in shape and was heated to an intense degree that cannot be explained.

"A cylindrical weapon that was really hot?" Sam looked at the wound once more. It certainly looked like the document said. "Any ideas?"

"Nada." Dean laid the blanket back over the deceased. "I can't think of anything or any creature that could cause a wound like that. There are some that come close but it's not an exact match."

"Looks like we're still at square one."

A brief moment of silence was quickly shattered as Dean's phone, that had been assigned as his F.B.I. phone, rang from his inner suit pocket. Taking it out, he answered it with his agent title. The voice on the other end answered back.

"Hey Agent Magnum. It's Sheriff Morgan."

Dean could hear an unnerved tone in the officer's voice. "What's going on, Sheriff?"

"There's…been another murder. Looks nearly identical to how Marc-" A slight pause occurred. "The murder looks like it was carried out the same way as the first victim. I will text you the address and meet you two over here."

"Alright. Thanks for the call. We'll be there soon." Dean ended the call, slipping the phone back into its place in his suit.

Sam had a pretty good guess as to what the call was about. "Another one?"

"Yeah. Sheriff's going to text me the address."

"Let's go."


	4. Arc 1: Grabbing at Straws

Arc 1: The Collison

Chapter 3: Grabbing at Straws

* * *

Dean and Sam didn't have to go far to get to the crime scene. It was a few blocks from the funeral home. Dean decided to park in the parking lot of the diner, the diner which its back alley was the unfortunate scene of the crime. The two brothers got out of the Impala and walked around the side of the diner and, to the back of the establishment. The less of the scene they made with this, the more calm and unaware the locals would be, for the time being.

Rounding the corner of the building, the Sheriff spotted them and walked over to them. "Agents."

"Sheriff." Sam greeted. "What do you have for us?"

The Sheriff nodded for the two of them to follow him over to the body, which had already been covered with a white sheet and had four officers nearby to contain the scene. "The victim is Kayla. Kayla Rivers. She was only twenty." He sighed before continuing. "She worked here at the diner as a waitress. According to her boss, she was on her break out here. When she didn't come back in after her time was up, Kyle, that's the boss, came back here and found her dead."

"So, she was alone when the murder occurred." Sam noted.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you two this earlier but my…sister was also by herself when she was murdered too." The Sheriff had finally accepted his sister's fate and no longer addressed her as the "victim". A large step in many that would follow on his way to properly mourning over his loss.

"It's alright." Sam assured the Sheriff. "We understand."

The Sheriff nodded then remembered something else. "Oh. Have you two met up with the C.I.A. Agent yet?"

"Yeah." Dean replied. "She has a **very** blunt personality."

"I prefer the term 'direct'. Anyway, she was here when it happened. In fact, she examined the body and told Kyle to tell me that she had all that she needed and to wish me luck in processing the case."

Both brothers looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They both had the same idea running through their minds. A C.I.A. agent just leaves the scene without talking to the main law enforcement officer in the town? No. That's not standard protocol for a government official.

"She just up and left without talking to you first?" Dean had to double-check to make sure he was hearing the Sheriff correctly.

"Yep. I don't blame her either. She's probably too busy with two cases now and whatever else those C.I.A agents have to do with their higher-ups and whatnot. I get it. In fact, I'm going to let you two get on with this case as well. If you have any more questions, you know how to contact me."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"We'll be in touch." Dean added.

On that note, the Sheriff, along with two of his officers left the scene, leaving just the undercover Winchesters and the other two officers who had been assignment to watch over the body and help the Mortician with the body once she arrived on the scene.

"Are you getting the same feeling that I am?" Dean asked.

"Like something feels really off about all of this? Yeah, definitely." Sam motioned in the direction that the Sheriff had left. "He just accepted the fact that the C.I.A. agent just investigated the scene by herself and left before he even got here."

"Also, the verbal message. Not very professional. Government's a bit more formal than that."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Steak out the agent?"

"Steak out the agent."

* * *

From afternoon until sunset, the two brothers had split up and attempted to find the C.I.A agent. Neither of them succeeded though and decided to call it on the steak out for the day, heading back to their rented room at the Ranch House Motel. They had a bit to discuss before making a plan for the next day. Both changed out of their suits and into their casual attire. Sam was already on his laptop, trying to find any clue as to what kind of weapon and or monster could have caused the two deaths like they had seen. Dean was finishing his business with the half bottle of beer in his right hand, as he sat on the bed adjacent to his brother's.

Sam was getting more frustrated with every failed website search. "Nothing is matching up with how the two victims died."

"Mmm." Dean agreed through the last sip he was taking, before setting the empty bottle down on the nightstand between the beds. "That's really the only lead too. Both victims had no relations to one another as far as we know. I mean…if you really want to grab at straws, you could argue that they were both around the same height and had short, blonde hair."

Sam grabbed the straw and ran with it. "You know, that C.I.A. agent, she's near the same height too and has nearly the same shade of blonde as the two victims."

"So, what you're saying is that she could be the next victim? I thought we were suspecting her."

"We still can and are. We don't know who she is in all of this but she's a part of it. She's gotta be." Sam closed his laptop, getting up to set it on the tiny desk that was on the opposite side of the room. "The real question is how we are going to find her."

Dean sighed, his mind trying to throw together a plan. "Well, we could try asking the Sheriff if he has her contact number."

"The direct approach?"

Dean nodded. "Call her in. Ask her if we can talk somewhere in private about the case. Figure out what her endgame is."

Sam had to agree. It seemed like the easiest way to go about tracking down the agent. "Let's do it."

It was nine at night, but Dean and Sam figured that it was still early enough. Reaching over to the same nightstand that he had placed his empty bottle down on, Dean picked up the F.B.I. cell and redialed the last number that had called it. The Sheriff's number. A few rings later and a voice answered on the other end. Dean put it on speaker, so his brother could hear.

"Hello?"

Dean decided to do the talking, since he was holding the phone between them. "Sheriff Morgan. It's Agents Magnum and Simon from the F.B.I."

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

"We have some intel on the case that we wish to run by the C.I.A. Agent Bourne. Can you give us her cell number so that we can speak to her?"

There were a few seconds of silence on the other end before the Sheriff hesitantly spoke again. "O-oh. Um…listen agents."

The Winchesters could already see the curveball about to be thrown their way, so to speak.

"I don't have Agent Bourne's number. I never did."

Dean and Sam shoot each other a look of "we may have just found out a huge clue in the case".

"Care to explain how you don't have her number?" Sam asked.

Even more seconds of silence followed after Sam' question before the Sheriff could even form words.

"Why…why don't I have her number? I have your numbers, Agents, but for some reason, I never got hers. I did remember asking but…but something…told me that I didn't need it. Why would I ever think that? It doesn't make sense." The Sheriff snapped out of his personal verbal conversation to address the undercover brothers again. "Agents. You have to believe me. I really don't have her number. However, when she shows up again or if I do see her, I will get it for you."

"Don't worry about it, Sheriff." Dean replied. "We understand. It must have slipped your mind. After all, you lost your sister. You're overloading yourself with too much to think about." Dean gestured towards the phone, to let Sam follow his lead.

"My partner is right, Sheriff Morgan. Don't worry about that number or even this case anymore. We'll take care of all of it from here. In the meantime, you should find a way to take some time off from the job. That way you can take the time you need to ease your mind and…reconcile all that has happened."

"Y-yeah." The Sheriff let out a deep breath on the other end. "Yes. I will do just that. Thanks, agents. I needed someone to tell me to take it easy. I'll arrange for my deputy to take over the affairs for a few days. Should you two need him, you can reach him with my number."

"Sounds good, Sheriff." Dean answered. "You take it easy."

"I will. Goodbye."

Dean ended the call while letting out a deep sigh. "Well. That certainly proves one thing."

"Agent Bourne is no C.I.A agent. That's for sure."

"Tomorrow, we find her and figure out how these murders are tied to her, whether she is the next victim or if she is the one behind them."


	5. Arc 1: Follow the Lead

Arc 1: The Collision

Chapter 4: Follow the Lead

* * *

Sam was up by six. Dean…well, he was woken up by six-thirty, after Sam had prepped for the day-long hunt of Agent Bourne. Dean was quick to get dressed and meet his brother outside at the Impala.

"Where do we start?" Sam asked as he got into the passenger's seat.

Dean immediately followed, getting into the driver's seat and shutting the door in unison with his brother. "I figured we start at the diner first. Get the classic eggs and bacon, with a cup of coffee." He started Baby with the turn of the switch.

A chuckle slipped out of Sam. He should have guessed that food would be the first thing on Dean's mind in the morning. "Alright. I could go for some pancakes. Plus, we can ask the manager if they know where we can find Miss Bourne. It's a long shot, but any shot would help."

The drive took five minutes from the hotel. The Impala rolled into a parking space with ease and the engine was shut off. As Dean and Sam were about to get out, they both noticed that there was already someone in the diner that was not a worker. A very familiar person.

"Is that her?" Dean was almost skeptical. It seemed luck was on their side for once.

"It is." Sam couldn't believe it either. He quickly did a check of the parking lot and the sides of the street that he could see. "There is literally no other car but ours around, as far as I can tell."

"No cell. No car. It's like she's trying to keep a low profile."

"And not doing a good job at it." Sam squinted, trying to see what Miss Bourne was doing near the register of the diner. From what he could tell, she was talking to the manager in a casual manner and the manager was talking in similar fashion.

The conversation soon ended as Miss Bourne walked out and headed down the sidewalk, away from the Winchesters.

"Let's go." Sam said, as he and Dean got out of the Impala to follow her on foot.

They would have stuck to following her with the Impala, had she gotten into a car. But, following on foot was a lot quieter and more convenient, should she choose to take pathways that a car could not go. Sure, they were leaving a lot of their tools of the trade behind in the Impala's trunk, but each of them had some holy water and their handguns hidden in their jackets. They also had one another to watch their backs. This was would be just like any other hunt, they kept telling themselves over and over in their minds. This would be easy.

However, the figure that was standing on a rooftop nearby had other ideas for the two Winchesters. Yes. The figure decided to trust what he felt and began his task once more. This time, they would not fail like they had before. They would complete their mission. And maybe, even a little bit of fun in the process.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes had passed as the Winchesters kept following "Agent Bourne". They followed at least a block behind her at all times, making sure not to draw any attention to themselves for possible onlookers or the fake agent. So far, so good.

Time kept crawling along and soon Sam took out his phone to read the time. "Dean, we've been following her for nearly half an hour."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Where in the world is she going? If she keeps this up, she'll be heading out of town in another half hour."

Another half an hour later and Sam was mentally kicking himself for even speaking his mind, believing that he had just jinxed the situation. Dean kept silent about the whole thing but, in his mind, he was wondering just how far this "Bourne" chick was going to keep walking. He began wishing that they had a better opportunity to follow her in the Impala. But, it was what it was.

The blonde soon reached the edge of the woods that ran along the main road into town. She left the paved path and began trudging through the knee-tall brush to get into the forest. Luckily, she was wearing denim jeans and a jacket or else she would have been poked and scraped by all the prickly grass and brush that surrounded the edge of the woods.

Good thing for Sam and Dean, as well, they had jeans and long-sleeved jackets covering them too. Once the woman was far into the woods, they too walked through the brush and continued trailing their target. Since they were far enough back, they didn't have to keep their footsteps in rhythm to the woman's, since she wouldn't hear them from as far back as they were. All in all, this was the easiest part of the job so far.

That would soon change.

* * *

Another five minutes of traversing behind the target passed as Dean noticed that there was a change in landscape up ahead, just ahead of the woman. "Yo, check it out." He pointed it out to Sam. "Looks like she's heading into an open valley up there."

"Looks that way." Sam agreed. "That can be our opportunity to close the distance and have the high ground. She shouldn't be able to hide since it looks completely open."

Dean took out his colt, making sure his finger was on the safety. "As soon as she disappears down the hill, we go."

Sam took out his handgun as well, preparing for the confrontation. "Sounds good."

The woman had reached the edge of the hill. She began walking down into the valley at her regular pace. She soon disappeared from the Winchesters' sights, giving them the opportunity that they had been waiting for. They bolted as fast as they could, guns drawn and at the ready.

The distance between her and them was enough that she still couldn't hear their footsteps and yet…

Both brothers pointed their guns down into the valley, where they roughly though the blonde would be.

"Hold it-" Dean stopped short. Both he and his brother were welcomed to nothing but a tiny open valley that was covered in shin-high grass and randomly scattered brush.

"What the hell?" Sam scanned the far edge of the tree line but didn't pick up on anything that would suspect she could have ran that way before they had moved over the hill. "There's no way she could have ran to the other side that fast."

Dean was peering to one particular brush pile that was down in the valley. It was larger than the rest of the brush nearby and seemed purposefully placed. His hunter instincts were telling him to investigate, even though that would mean walking into an open field where they had no solid cover. "Sam, look at the largest brush pile."

Sam did and noticed what his brother had. "Let's check it out."

They descended into the tiny valley and quickly but cautiously made their way over to the suspicious-placed brush, that was close to the far side of the field. Sam kept watching the tree line around them, so as not to be ambushed, and Dean began to clear off the obvious cover, branch by branch.

While the brothers were discovering something that would change the way they looked at the universe, one figure was hiding in the shadows, observing the perfect time to move in.

Another figure was hiding nearby in a treetop, observing them through the branches and leaves. They knew that their hiding place was blown. They just had to wait and see how they reacted before making any judgements and acting accordingly.


	6. Arc 1: The Inevitable Revelation

Arc 1: The Collision

Chapter 5: The Inevitable Revelation

* * *

Dean would have stopped clearing the brush upon seeing the very front of the thing, but no. He had to make certain that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He rushed to move the brush completely off. As Dean finished up, Sam took a quick glance to see what Dean had uncovered, before he would turn his attention back to the surroundings. But, Sam's gaze never left the object before them.

"Dude." Dean looked over at Sam. "Please tell me you're seeing this."

Sam slowly nodded, a bit speechless by the sight. "Y-Yeah but I'm not sure I believe it."

Before them was a badly-damaged, but still recognizable, light gold-painted Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor, also known as-

"A Jedi Starfighter!" Dean's hazel-green eyes lit up like a little child who had just received what they truly wanted for Christmas.

Sam put his gun away. While just as amazed as Dean, Sam was more confused than anything. "What's a Star Wars prop doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Dean also put his Colt away as he answered his brother. "Seriously? That's the first question that pops into that head of yours?" He moved closer to the fighter.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sit in it." Dean slowly climbed into the open cockpit, a childish grin ever growing on his face. "This is freakin' awesome." As he sat down in the seat, he noticed what was obviously a pilot's helmet on the floor of the fighter. He quickly picked it up, placing it onto his head.

"Dean…"

Dean couldn't hear his brother over the sound of his inner child screaming out of pure joy. His mind began imagining the rapid-fire of the guns on this fine piece of machinery. The sharp dives and barrel rolls that could be pulled off as he took down the enemies. The speed as he flew through space and the many skies of the worlds in the Star Wars galaxy.

It was thinking, how this could be awesome if it was real, that Dean started asking what if out loud. "What if it isn't a prop? What if this is a **real** Starfighter?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I hate to break it to you but…Star Wars is fictional. It is a man-made story made up by a guy named George Lucas."

Those words in that order had no affect on Dean whatsoever. He was determined to argue his stance and got out as he took off the helmet to make himself look serious about this. "Sam, we see things all the time that people just dismiss as fantasy. Fairy tales. Legends. What's not to say that this Starfighter is the real deal?"

Sam sighed and decided to help his older brother think through this. "Alright. Let's say this Starfighter is real. Not a prop. Where is the pilot? Or better yet, who do you think the pilot could be?"

Dean was about to ask Sam to stop questioning him, but his mind immediately jumped to an answer. With wide eyes and his voice being a mere whisper, he uttered, "A Jedi." He stated it again, this time more confident and louder. "A Jedi pilot."

Before either brother could say anything else, the sound of slow, almost mocking, claps sounded from close behind them. Their instincts came out and they spun around while reaching for their guns. The very moment their sight locked onto the figure, they were thrown back seemingly by the mysterious person's outstretched hand. They hit the ground hard but before they could pick themselves up, the figure had done so telepathically. The menacing character then took their weapons off of them, hurled them both towards two trees and then shot out several soft wires from a device that was on their right wrist. The wires wrapped themselves around the two brothers and each tree they had been pushed into, effectively tying them with their arms down at their sides. They were caught.

The figure chuckled as he approached Sam and Dean. "I do have to thank you two gentlemen." The figure pulled his black hood down to reveal that his face looked like a young twenty-something male human. His hair was cut short and was just as black as the rest of his attire. He was close enough to the brothers that they could see that his eyes were a menacingly blood red. The obviously now revealed Sith looked from his two captives and studied the weapons that he held above his left hand with the power of the Dark Side. "You helped me locate my target's ship." He tossed the guns behind him, unsure how they were supposed to be a threat to him.

Sam was quick to throw the first cliched question at the mysterious guy. "Who the hell are you?"

Dean, mouth slightly agape at what was happening, looked over at Sam. "He's a damn Sith, Sam. He just used the Force on us!"

Sam could hear the slight excitement in Dean's voice and would have brought it into question, since they were at a high disadvantage, but right now, it seemed as thought Dean was right and this young guy was a Sith.

The Sith answered Sam's question. He might as well enjoy messing around with these two, since this mission had become tedious and unnecessarily lengthy for his taste. "Allow me to answer your question…Sam Winchester. Is that right?" He saw Sam's eyes widen in shock. "Don't be too surprised. Your mind is rather…loud right now. I can read it easily." He looked over at the older brother. "And you go by…Dean Winchester."

"I do. Now, answer his question. Who exactly are you, and while you're at it, why are you here?" Dean, even though his five-year-old self was screaming and shook at the fact a fictional being was very real, pushed down his jovial and child-lie wonder and got serious. They still had to get to the very bottom of this whole case and had to figure out just how to get to this Sith to take him down.

"Who I am? Well, as you said, Dean Winchester, I am a Sith. More precisely, I'm a Sith Assassin with orders to eliminate a target that my master finds most irritating. That leads me to why I am here. I'm trying to locate a Jedi that I tracked here to whatever backwater planet this is. Unfortunately, all I know about her is she about your height and has light blonde hair that is shoulder-length."

It clicked with the brothers. Sam was first to say it. "You're the one that killed those two women."

"That explains their wounds. They were stabbed with a lightsaber." Dean had solved that part of the mystery.

A twisted grin formed on the Sith's face as he reminisced about those two females. "Yeah. The first one never saw me coming. The second one though actually sensed me and turned around just as I activated my saber. The fear in her eyes was…refreshing. I have always stayed hidden from my targets, but I might have to change that." The grin faded from the Sith as he felt an intense surge of the Dark Side. It wasn't from the Winchesters. He knew exactly who was causing the shift.

"Why don't you come out, Jedi?" The Sith raised his voice into a daring yell. "I can feel your anger towards me. You should use it! Give me a real, one-on-one fight so I can have an actual challenge."

No answer. Only the sound of a slight breeze jostling the foliage and shin tall grass around them could be heard.

"Very well. Then, your death will have to wait." He reached for and grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber, activating the crimson blade to life. "Keep those eyes open, you two. I want your fear to fuel my actions against the Jedi." The Sith pulled back his lightsaber ready to slice through the two of them with one single swing.

* * *

That was it. She had to act now. No longer could she stay hidden in the treetop. Two more people were going to be killed all because of who she was and where she was. It was time for the Sith's escapade to end.

 _No more._

The Sith swung. The red blade hissed through the air…then it clashed into a blue blade that had suddenly appeared between the Sith and the Winchesters.

The Assassin, Dean and Sam all looked over to the side to see that the Jedi had appeared and had stopped the Sith's lightsaber from hitting Dean and Sam. Agent Bourne no longer held onto her disguise. Her gaze was cold as she stared into the eyes of the Sith. She said no words, but anger was radiating from her and the Sith couldn't have wished for more.

"Finally, my target has decided to die."


	7. Arc 1: Death Chose One

Arc 1: The Collision

Chapter 6: Death Chose One

* * *

The so-called Jedi pushed the Sith back with her blade, which allowed her to get between the trapped brothers and the assassin. "How about you leave this planet and go back to your master?"

The Sith menacingly twirled his red blade by his side. "Unfortunately, I can't leave this world until I kill you and bring back your lightsabers as proof of completing the mission."

"Just go and kill Skywalker. I'm sure he's worth more to your master than I am."

The Sith let out a slight laugh at the suggestion. "That would actually be a nice challenge for me, but Master Vingarian personally wants you dead."

While she was fully on the defensive, the Jedi decided to play it down. She needed some answers. "Is this about that time I took out half his fleet? That was like a year ago. He needs to let that go."

"No." The Sith took a step forward and nothing more. "This is because you took out his personal cruiser above Yavin 4 a month ago."

The Sith's news to the Jedi stunned her before she snapped out of it and ran at the Sith with her lightsaber pointed forward. "Lies."

The Sith blocked the jab and proceeded to fight the Jedi as excitement and vigor filled every fiber of his being. This was much more thrilling than every other mission, since he was attacking head on instead of in the shadows.

* * *

Dean and Sam tried to strain the cords that kept them pinned to the trees, but they didn't so much as flinch.

Dean kept his sight on the battling Jedi and Sith, who were now several yards away from them as they clashed blades over and over at a rapid pace.

Sam glanced up at the fight but had half of his attention on reaching the knife that was in the sheath attached to the right side of his belt. He could get it out and attempt to saw the wires with it. He hoped the metal binding him wasn't too strong. "Dean, can you reach your knife?"

Dean tried to get at it but couldn't quite touch it. "No. Can't reach it. You?"

"I got it." He had finally unsheathed the knife and flipped it, so it pointed skyward. "Let's hope it can cut through this."

* * *

The Sith was ready and eager to taunt the Jedi even more, all while fighting blade to blade with the target. "It's true and you know it. You destroyed Vingarian's personal cruiser while he was on it. He barely escaped too. After that, he immediately assigned me to track you in battle above Yavin 4 and shoot you into space dust."

She believed the Sith. There was no sense of deception with him through the Force. It was an aspect of her Force skills that she was very talented in. Yet, she couldn't remember it. She couldn't remember what the Sith was telling her. The destruction of Vingarian's cruiser. The so-called battle above Yavin 4. Even the mention of having those events happen a month ago couldn't be fathomed. Her memory was drawing a blank. It was almost as if she had a selective form of amnesia. The last thing she could remember was talking to Luke about the council members and her being at the Jedi Academy.

"You will not kill me or anyone else."

"Oh? Allow me to prove you wrong!" The Sith threw all his weight onto his blade, causing the Jedi to stumble back. It gave him the opening he needed. Using his Dark Side connection, he kept his lightsaber ignited and pointed it at Dean. Then, he let it fly towards him.

Dean saw it coming and quickly shut his eyes out of impulse. A moment of silence past and then-

"Dean!"

He heard Sam call to him and he opened his eyes again to see that the red lightsaber had stopped just a mere inch from his chest. Dean saw that the Jedi had outstretched her hand and stopped it with the Force. He then watched the Sith raise his hand towards the Jedi. "Behind you!"

She heard and ducked just as the Sith pulled his saber out of her Force grip and back towards him. Had she been standing a moment longer, she would have been sliced in half. She acted fast and decided to take the offensive by striking at the Sith before he took take another swing. He, of course deflected her attack and jumped back. She didn't let up. She kept close to him and continued the barrage of attacks with her saber.

"That was too freakin' close." Dean finally let out the breath he had been holding.

With one last stroke, Sam managed to saw through the wires that held him to the tree. His knife would definitely have to be sharpened later. "Got it." He quickly moved over to Dean and began working on breaking the wires that held his brother. "I hope this knife is still sharp enough to cut."

"No time, Sam. Help her out."

Sam was confused, considering that the Jedi seemed to have it under control just a few seconds ago. But as he looked over at the fight, he saw that she seemed to be slowing down and losing the advantage she had. His eyes then dropped to the ground, scanning for his or Dean's gun that had been tossed away earlier. He soon caught the sheen of Dean's handgun and went for it.

* * *

The Jedi was struggling to keep up. The amount of focus and her own personal energy to call on the Force to stop the lightsaber from piercing through Dean, and the fact that she was trying to keep up her fast-pacing attacks were zapping her energy way too fast. Soon, she found herself on the defensive and in not a very productive way.

The assassin knew the battle was quickly drawing to a close. The Jedi was showing several signs of exhaustion. He was starting to wonder if Vingarian had been mistaking this Jedi for another one for crippling his fleet and destroying his personal and preferred method of travel. But, Vingarian had given him a description of the Jedi and everything matched up. Sure, it was a very vague description and he had killed two women who were matches with that said description, but what was done was done. He had found the Jedi in the end and now he was about to complete his task.

She tried her best to push back but all she could muster was weak parries and blocks with her lightsaber. Stopping that red lightsaber had drained her more than it should have. Finding any source of energy left within her, she channeled all she had left into a forward thrust of her blade, hoping it would be enough to break through the Sith's attacks and stop him.

The blue blade was pushed off to the side and her lightsaber escaped her grip, deactivating and hitting the ground with a muffled thud. Before she could make another move, the Sith moved the Dark Side around her, freezing her in place. Normally, this wouldn't have happened, since all Force-sensitives possessed a personal barrier of Force energy that nulled any light attacks. Even if it wasn't a small attack, she could have broken through the barrier easily, but couldn't find the energy within her or focus enough to bend the Force to her will. As the Sith raised the red lightsaber above his head, she found whatever balance she could within herself and accepted what was to come.

The sudden loud bang from behind the Sith shattered everything into silence for a few seconds. Within that time span, the Dark Side energy around the Jedi had dissipated, the Sith had dropped his lightsaber and crumbled to the ground, and as the smoke rolled out of the pistol in Sam Winchester's grip, he lowered it and stood several feet from the Sith's body and the shocked yet relieved Jedi, who had opened her eyes to see what had transpired.


	8. Arc 1: Reality and Fiction Merge

Arc 1: The Collision

Chapter 7: Reality and Fiction Merge

* * *

The lifeless body of the Sith remained motionless. The Jedi knew she had to take care of it. First though, she had help the Winchesters out. Before Sam cold say anything, the Jedi walked past him and over to Dean. As she did so, she took out what Dean believed to be another lightsaber.

"You have **two** lightsabers?" Dean was baffled. "Why didn't you use both of them to fight that guy?"

The Jedi reached the tree Dean was still tied to and activated her other lightsaber, easily cutting through the wires. She didn't answer his question. Her mind was already on the next task at hand. She moved from Dean, only to be greeted by Sam holding out his hand, which held the lightsaber that had left her grip during the fight.

"I believe this is yours."

She noted that his eyes were soft, and his voice sounded grateful. It was rare for her to see those two things directed at her and decided she too would do the same. She saw the other handgun on the ground and called it into her hand with the Force. "And I believe this is yours."

They exchanged the weapons: Sam putting his in his holster and handing Dean his gun over to him and the Jedi putting both her lightsabers onto her belt, magnetically holding in place.

"Okay, now that this whole situation is finally taken care of-" Dean started to begin introductions but was cut off by the Jedi.

"No. It's not done yet." She walked from Sam and Dean. "I must take care of the Sith's body. I can't just leave it like this."

She was only about ten yards from the assassin but didn't notice that only his black attire remained until she was standing over top of it. Sam and Dean walked up to either side of her and took in the sight as well.

"Whoa. He became one with the Force rather fast."

"Dude." Sam retorted.

"What?"

"Be a little more respectful."

Dean shot his brother a disgusted glance. "Are you kidding me? Not only did he kill two innocent women back in town, but he nearly sliced us in half. He almost killed…uh-" He looked at the Jedi. "What is your name?"

She didn't respond at first as she quickly ignited her lightsaber to burn the Sith's clothing. Once it caught fire and she put her weapon away she responded. "My name is Angela." She walked from the two brothers yet again and made her way over to her Starfighter.

"I'm still stuck here and now I have more questions than answers."

Sam and Dean again walked up to her from her right. Of course, Dean was quicker to speak than Sam. His mind was firing several questions, ideas, comments and everything else about this whole event that had happened on this hunt. And every single one of those thoughts were _Star Wars_ in nature.

"Speaking of questions, do I have a ton of them for you. But I'm going to start by saying this." He took a moment to take in a deep breath. "Holy freakin' crap! You're a Jedi!"

Angela caught it. The tone of Dean's voice. It was bright spot in a very dim week that she had been living on this planet and she wasn't about to let it get away from her. "You…you believe that I'm a Jedi?"

"Well, of course! You have the Force and have not one but two blue lightsabers. Anyone who didn't believe you were a Jedi after seeing that is just straight up braindead."

Angela looked at Sam. "What about you?"

Sam briefly chuckled at what he was about to say. "Even though I didn't take Dean seriously at first, yeah. Yeah, you're a Jedi."

Angela couldn't contain her joy. She let out a squeal before nearly jumping onto both brothers to hug them. "Finally! Two rational people that believe I am who I say I am!" She pulled back from them. "Everyone that I met in that town took me for some crazy fool or told me to grow up."

Dean and Sam's friendly smiles faded. They realized that Angela didn't know about the concept of Star Wars. Still, they managed to keep slight grins and play off that thought to the back of their minds, hoping that she wouldn't catch onto it.

"Hey." Sam said. "Do you mind if I have a quick talk with my brother for a moment. It's personal and kind of urgent."

"No. Not at all." She waved them off. "Go ahead. I'll be here next to my ship when you two are done."

"Thanks." Sam nodded for Dean to follow him, and after walking far enough to be certain they were out of Angela's hearing, Sam spoke what they were both thinking.

"Dean, she has **no** idea."

"No kidding. How the hell are we going to tell her that everything she knows is real to be just a bunch of fictional stories here?" Dean took a quick glance to make sure Angela hadn't snuck close to them. She was still at her fighter and not looking in their direction. "Did you see the look on her face when she realized that we believed her?"

"I know." Sam was trying to come up with a solid plan for this. They had to break it to her. Nobody else on this planet would. But, how to do it and where to do it. "Hey."

"You got an idea?"

"Maybe."

"Let's hear it."

* * *

Angela hadn't felt so happy in a long time. It was almost as if the Force was on her side and actually helping her out. There were at least two people here on the world that knew who she was. Maybe now, she could gain some momentum in getting her ship's custom hyperdrive repaired and salvaging the coordinates from her fighter's system so that she could get back to Yavin 4. First things first though. She wanted to stifle her curiosity. After having been on this planet for a whole week, she still couldn't figure out what planet she was on or where she could take her Starfighter to in order to repair it. She had so many questions that she needed answered about this planet and the people that lived on it. Was this place a new planet that had yet to be discovered? It would certainly explain the lack of New Republic or Imperialized society. So many unknowns. So much to learn and discover.

She heard Dean and Sam coming back and turned to face them.

"So, Angela", Dean started. "We kinda figured that you've been living out here in your Starfighter since you got here."

"I have."

"How about an actual place to stay?"

Angela raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Really." Sam answered. "You would have your own room and you can even work on your Starfighter there without having to worry about distractions."

"Sounds very generous. What is it you want from me in return?"

The brothers looked at each other before Dean spoke next. "We figured that we could learn a lot from each other. So, once we are there and you're settled in, we can have a long round of questions. Back and forth."

"You can ask us anything you want to know about this planet and what happens here, and we can ask you about where you're from and what exactly brought you here." Sam added. "That and…we have to tell you the reason why the townsfolk called you what they called you. It will help clear things up a lot.

She took a moment to think about it. "That sounds rather simple. All you want from me is some answers about me?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

There was no hint of deception in either one. She conceded. "Okay. A real place to stay sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Up Next

Arc 1.5: Learning Experiences


	9. Arc 1-5 A Task for A Jedi

**I've said this before in the Preface but I'll say it here too. Arcs that end in .5 have chapters that are like one-shots. It's not a continuing storyline but some elements may show in other Arcs down the line. Have fun with these because I sure am.**

* * *

Arc 1.5: Learning Experiences

A Task for a Jedi

* * *

Even though it had become night, the Winchesters figured that was the best time to move. They ran the plan by Angela before beginning.

Under the cover of night, Dean and Sam drove the Impala to the place where the Starfighter rested. It was a bit of a hassle to get through the woods with the Impala, but the even ground and several wide areas of spacing between the tree made it possible. Attached to the Impala with makeshift gear was a flatbed trailer that they had bought on one of the farmsteads outside of the town. It was old but still worked. Thus, the farmer only wanted fifty dollars. A steal. It would be perfect for hauling the Starfighter with…if they could even get it onto the thing.

"Okay." Dean said as he stepped back to look at the Starfighter yet again. "Now, all we have to do is get your Starfighter onto the trailer."

"Easy enough." Angela replied. "I'll just lift it onto there, myself."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. "I mean we could try to help you move it. Maybe help lift it off the ground or something."

"It's fine. Besides, you two have done most of the work anyway. Now, it's my turn."

Dean couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to use the Force?"

Angela found it odd but answered anyway. "Yeah. It shouldn't be too difficult. I've done it before and will do it again."

"Alright!"

Sam was slightly embarrassed at his brother's childness. Angela found it rather amusing. It was nice change in pace for her.

"Try not to be loud. It'll break my focus."

Seeing Dean get serious and Sam nodding without a word, Angela faced her fighter and lifted her hand towards it, focusing on the living energy of the Force and bending it to make it work for her. It listened. She was able to slowly lift the Starfighter off the ground. Now, she just had to get it onto the trailer. She made it edge gradually until it was over the trailer and then eased it down until it rested where it needed to be.

"That was so awesome." Dean said.

Sam couldn't disagree. "It's impressive, considering it looks rather heav-" He stopped talking when he watched Angela sit down on the ground, massaging her temples in slow circular motions. "Hey, are you alright?"

Dean noticed too and moved closer to her. "You have a headache?"

She shook her head. "No. It's not a headache. It's more like a fog. I can't think clearly…and I get really tired. It happens every time I use the Force here. Something about being on this world… It's different." She sighed. "I can't really explain it better."

"So," Dean added. "When you stopped that Sith's lightsaber from killing me, it made you weaker. That's why you couldn't keep up with him."

She nodded.

Dean reached down and offered his hand. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." She took his hand as he helped her up off the ground. The fog was quickly leaving her mind and her energy was returning.

"Tell you what. We'll finish up. You can get into the car if you want and just take it easy."

Angela wasn't going to say no to that. "Thanks."


	10. Arc 1-5 Lack of Controls

Arc 1.5: Learning Experiences

Lack of Controls

* * *

Once Dean and Sam had finished attaching the blue tarp over the Starfighter and made sure it was firmly tied down to the trailer, they get into the Impala with Angela. Dean, of course, got into the driver's side and Sam took his usual place on the front passenger's seat. Angela had been and still was sitting in the middle, staring at the things that decorated the dashboard of the car.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Dean rhetorically asked, as he placed his hand on the top of the dash and ran his hand along it as if it was a beloved pet.

Angela opened her mouth but couldn't quite form the sentence she wanted to. "Uh… How… Where-"

"What's wrong?" Sam said.

She motioned towards the whole front of the car. "Where are all the controls?"

Dean had to take a moment to register the question. "What do you mean 'where are the controls'? There right here. You got your steering." He placed his hands on the wheel. "The gear shift is this stick here." He points to the shifter on the steering column. "And then down here on the floor is the gas pedal on the right and the brake on the left." He tapped his foot near each according pedal. "That's the main components. The rest is just for certain things like rain or to defrost the windshield. Then, all of this-" He made a circle in front of the center of the dash, which was where the heat and cooling controls and radio were at. "This is just extra stuff like a radio for music and switches for heat and ac."

"And you can control the whole vehicle with just those?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Angela sat back in her seat, her mind trying to process just how it was possible to have control of the vehicle with so few instruments and no screens to monitor the internal systems.

Of course, Sam noticed the subtle spark of fear in her eyes. "You okay?"

The question allowed for Angela to speak her mind, but she held back. "Yeah. It's just...fascinating how this piece of machinery can function with so few controls. I can't wait to see how it operates."

Dean shot her a smirk as he turned back around to start Baby. "Well then, get ready for a new experience in the form of riding in a car." He turned the ignition and the engine roared to life.

All Angela could do was talk within her own mind as all of them began the drive back to the Men of Letters bunker.

 _I thought that all of these vehicles I had seen in the town had more operating systems and controls._ When _I see Han again, I'm going to tell him that the Falcon has tech more advanced than whatever is in this thing. I'm also going to try not to panic. Dean knows his vehicle just like Luke and Han know their ships. Trust him…and trust the Force that I make it on this trip without having this thing crash and burn with me in it._


	11. Arc 1-5 A Slight Language Barrier

**How appropriate that I post this on Valentine's Day, aka my birthday. I really enjoyed this oneshot. The cuteness almost killed me though. Next is Arc 2. It will be some time before I post the first chapter for it, since I promised myself not to post chapters of an arc until that said arc is completed. So sit tight! It's on the way!**

 **Also, thanks for the PMs and reviews so far! :D I enjoy all of them and can't believe there are some people that are liking this story.**

* * *

Arc 1.5: Learning Experiences

A Slight Language Barrier

* * *

They were about ten hours from Lebanon when all of them decided to stop at a tiny convenience store and gas station, to fill up Baby with fuel and to acquire food for themselves. Angela was not going to move out of the car, but Sam insisted on it, stating that she could pick out whatever food she wanted since he wouldn't know what she liked.

She did not have a good counterargument and got out of the Impala to follow Sam inside, while Dean fueled up Baby.

"Get me some donuts." Dean told his brother. "Oh, and some coffee."

"Got it." Sam responded back as he opened the door to the store. "After you."

Angela thanked Sam and walked into the store. At first glance, it reminded her of the many tiny stores on the upper levels of Coruscant but not above the center of upper levels. It appeared to be a store to simply sell whatever the owner intended and nothing more. It was not exactly a place you would find the higher levels of the wealthy in society at. That was completely fine by her. She preferred smaller, more personally-owned stores than the lavish and grand scale of high class shopping centers.

Sam spotted what Dean asked for and went for it, but not before talking to Angela. "Alright, pick out whatever you want while I get what Dean and I want."

"Okay."

They split up. Sam stuck to the front, since that's where Dean's stuff was and the items he wanted were up there too. Angela went farther back in the store, down an aisle that had candy on the left side of the aisle and chips on the right.

 _Anything that I want?_ She kept bouncing her gaze from left to right. _The only problem is that most of this stuff may be completely different from what I know._ She sighed. _I may have to just guess._ She reached for a rectangular wrapper that was gold with red and white markings on it. Just from picking it up, she knew there were two pieces in it and determined that they must be the things pictured on the wrapper.

She decided on it. Then, she turned around to look at the many bags that aligned the shelves of the aisle. Many sizes and colors to choose from. No. She was satisfied with this but she did wonder what it was. The only problem was that in order to find out she would have to ask Sam. "Damn it." She mumbled. Her curiosity wanted to find the answer to what she held.

* * *

Sam had a managed to get Dean is donuts and coffee and was also getting himself a small cup of the bitter drink as well. The only thing he had to get was one of the pre-made salads that was in the open cooler near the coffee stand. Simple enough.

"Hey Sam."

Sam saw Angela on his right and she was holding something. "You find something?"

"I think so but I have to ask. What exactly is it?" She held it out for him to see.

"Oh. It's a Twix." He said it so certainly.

"Twix." She stared at it. "What is it made of? Is it healthy?"

The question about whether it was healthy made a tiny laugh escape from Sam's lips. "Not exactly. If you read the nutrition label on the back it tell you just how much sugar they jam packed into those things."

"Ah."

It did not hit Sam until he thought on it for a few moments. He was not sure but had to test it.

"How much sugar does it say it has. It should be on the back."

Angela flipped the candy over and furrowed her eyebrows at the writing. "It has ten sugars."

"Ten sugars?" It was all he had in him not to bust out in a fit of laughter. He bit his lip to keep from letting any sound slip from him.

"Yes. Ten sugars."

He slowly let out his laughter by just a single exhale before getting immediately to the point. "You can't it read, can you?"

She was stunned at how that he figured it out so fast and a bit annoyed that found it to be funny. No way was Angela going to let him enjoy this without a fight. "I'll have you know that I can read and speak several languages, including the Galactic Standard that we are using write now. However, this topsy-turvy planet had to be different and write the Aurebesh with some weird….etchings!"

"Aurebesh?"

Angela balled her hands into fists but kept them at her side. "Aurebesh is what is used to spell the Galactic Basic language. How is it that this planet can speak Basic but write it so differently?!"

"I'm not sure." Sam said with a smile. "But hey, if you need to know what something is, I'll read it for you until you can read English."

"Eng…lish?" Angela was confused even more.

"Yeah. That's what we call…'Galactic Basic' here."

Angela looked away from him. She was thinking on something. Sam wasn't sure what it was until she looked back at him and said, "Teach me."

"…I'm sorry?"

"Teach me how to read…English. That way, I won't have to ask you to read stuff for me all the time."

"Angela," he was going to tell her the truth. "English is one of the hardest languages to learn. It could take you weeks, months even, before you could read and write it."

"Awesome. Let's do it."

"I-" He was going to somehow explain even further but the smile she gave him made him cave in. "Alright. When we get back to our place and everything is situated, we can start."

"In the meantime," she reached down into the cooler and picked up a plastic container. "What type of sandwich is this?"

Sam read the label. "It's turkey."

"Sounds delicious. I'll take this too."

* * *

 **Up Next**

 **Arc 2: Blurred Lines**


	12. Arc 2: A New Residence

Okay.I'm breaking my "Finish the Arc before posting chapters" rule because all of you have been patiently waiting. That and I'm almost done the Arc anyway. This Arc is shorter than the first one but still good :D Especially chapter 2. (You'll see why). I appreciate all of the theories and responses to this story. I thought this would have been one of those "unread" stories on FF. Glad to see that's not the case.

I look forward to all of your responses! ENJOY!

* * *

Arc 2: Blurred Lines

Chapter 1: A New Residence

* * *

It was already nightfall. Angela silently watched in the backseat as the Impala made its final turn to its destination. Soon, a rather tall building that looked like it had been abandoned for a long time appeared before all of them. _Interesting,_ she thought and continued watching in silence as Dean and Sam did the necessary tasks to open the nearly hidden door that led into the huge garage of the bunker, park inside, and close it back up. The first thing that Angela noted was all the cars inside the bunker and that they looked just as old and lacking in tech like the Impala. A bit disappointing but she kept this to herself.

"Here we are." Dean shut the vehicle off. "Welcome to the Batcave."

"Batcave?" She asked.

"It's actually a bunker." Sam cleared up. "He just calls it the Batcave."

"So, no bats?"

"No bats."

She was slightly disappointed again. Angela wanted to see how bats appeared here on this world. _Maybe later then,_ she wondered as she opened the door to get out. She was grateful the ride in the car was over, believing that it wasn't as safe as a speeder or ship. But, Dean had drove with much skill that she felt safe for most of the trip. Perhaps she was just overthinking like she tended to do from time to time.

"You said this place was a bunker. So what exactly are the floors above then? Just a cover?" Angela asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It's an old power planet that uses the river to give this place power. The building itself isn't used but the stuff inside of it still works. It's more for show to throw off anyone trying to find this place."

"A very smart, tactical plan." Angela said. "Reminds me of the temple on Yavin 4. You would never know it's the base for the New Jedi Order."

"Well, this is just a small piece of this place. Come on." Sam nodded for her to follow him and she did, with Dean close behind them.

Sam opened the only door in the garage, which led to the upper balcony of the bunker. He let Angela and Dean through first before shutting the door behind him.

"Whoa." Angela put her hands on the railing in front of her and gazed down into the bunker. It was open, clean and organized, which was more than she was suspecting having been in other bunkers that had taken a beating.

Before Dean or Sam could say anything, Angela made her way down the stairs. She already had her sights on a certain area of the main room. Once her feet hit the floor, she made her way across the room and over the one of the bookshelves that were aligning the walls. That was one of the few things that she enjoyed. Books. It didn't matter what the topic of the tome was. If it was legible, she would read it. The only problem with these books were that they were not legible to Angela. At least, not yet. The sooner Sam could teach her how to read and write in English, the better.

"So many books."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great. Another bookworm."

Sam couldn't help but crack a smile. "You're outnumbered now."

"Sorry." Angela walked over to the two of them standing near the wooden table in the center of the room. "I get distracted sometimes."

"It's fine." Sam said.

Dean then took over the conversation. "Well, since you're done gawking at those musty books, how about a tour around the bunker? That way you can get a general idea of where everything is."

"That sounds good to me."

And for about an hour, Angela was given a tour of everything, from the rooms to the hidden dungeon to hold demons. She asked them what exactly is a demon in this world's terms, but Sam was able to dodge from answering by saying they would explain it all another day, since it was another subject that would need a lot of explanation in order to understand as best as possible. She left it at that.

The tour of the bunker ended appropriately where the bedrooms were. Since it was already ten at night, each of them were already a bit tired from trip back from Montana.

"Here's where all the bedrooms are." Sam said. He pointed out his room and Dean's room, telling Angela that if she needed something and wasn't sure on where things were to just knock and ask whenever she needed to.

"And this door," Sam opened the door in front of them, which was right beside Sam's and a couple doors away from Dean's. "Leads into your room."

Angela stepped in and took in everything. Directly ahead was a modestly-sized bed that had a wooden nightstand with a lamp on its right. On the left side of a room was a matching wooden closest and small desk, that also had its own small lamp on it. At the foot of the bed was a chest and just in front of that was a dark blue rug that broke the solidity of the concrete floor.

All in all…

"I like it." Angela said as she stepped deeper into the room. "I like it a lot." She told both of them with a smile.

"It's not much but-" Dean started.

Angela cut him off. "Nonsense. This is better than a lot of other places I've had to stay. Thank you." She fell backwards onto the bed. She didn't expect it to be as soft as it was. "Whoa." She sat upright and quickly threw herself back off the bed. "I'm starting to get tired. If you two don't mind," she pointed to the bed. "I'm going to get some much needed sleep."

The boys nodded. They were starting to fell sluggish as well.

"Sounds good. Good night, Angela." Dean said as he headed for his room.

"Good night." She returned.

"Remember, if you need anything at all-"

"You're right next door and Dean is just a few doors down. I know." Angela finished his sentence. "Thanks."

"Good night."

Good night." She closed the door as Sam left the doorway.

* * *

Dean had gotten out of his regular clothes, leaving on his boxers as he crawled into bed. It was nice to finally be lying down on his own bed instead of the motel one in Montana. He started to clear his mind but he did not get far. How could he? There was a freaking Jedi in the bunker, just a few rooms away from him. His body was tired but his mind still had some thoughts that it had to sort out before it could shut down for the night.

He closed his eyes. Then, his mind began running through many ideas.

 _Jedi are real. Sith are real. My childhood has become real. This is awesome! But, why is it that I still feel like this is all just some really hyper realistic dream? No. No, it can't be. If it is, then when I wake up she'll be gone and that won't happen. To think, that somewhere out there Luke Skywalker exists and is kicking some serious ass. Han Solo is flying the Millennium Falcon through enemy blockades. Leia is still a badass and as hot as ever. Man, I'll have to ask Angela about everything she knows._

Dean's mind started to rapidly wind down. After all, the sooner he went to sleep the sooner tomorrow would get here and he could have some of his questions answered.

…

…

But alas, his thoughts had one last question for him.

… _If Star Wars is real….does that mean that Xenomorphs could….no._ He quickly tried to shove that thought out of his mind. _No. Hell no. Absolutely not!_

He was now going to have to battle out of his thoughts in order to get any sleep that night.

* * *

Sam had gotten ready for bed as well. As he lied under the covers, he did a quick overview of all that happened within the past couple of days. A lot had changed for both him and his brother. What was fiction was now reality. He believed it, even though it was conflicting with what he had known for most of his childhood and adult life.

 _It's real. And it's amazing. I can't wait to learn what she has lived through. To think that the concept of the Force exists and she used it in front of us._ He let out a sigh as his consciousness began to slip.

 _I hope tomorrow goes smoothly. That she can handle what is truth here._

* * *

Angela only took off her shoes, jeans and jacket. Even though it was a comfortable temperature for the boys, she was used to slightly warmer weather. She crawled under the covers of her bed. It welcomed her and she closed her eyes. Her mind wandered on many things as she drifted to sleep.

 _Tomorrow, I'll know why every person I first met before Dean and Sam gave me odd looks and eye rolls. I may even learn just where exactly in the galaxy I am. I know this must be an undiscovered world. It's untouched by anything that is normal tech back in the known regions. It's also appears to have been spared from Imperial occupation or visited by Republic forces._

 _Tomorrow…I'll finally get to know what this place is._

… _.tomorrow…_

…


	13. Arc 2: Two Names

**Behold! My favorite lighthearted chapter in this arc! And yes, this will be a running gag throughout this story. It's short but hey. Better to be short and to the point then long and dragged out for no reason.**

 **I see all the reviews of "I can't wait to see how Angela reacts to her world being fiction". That happens next chapter so brace yourselves.**

* * *

Arc 2: Blurred Lines

Chapter 2: Two Names

* * *

Sam, being Sam, was the first one awake. He got dressed in some comfy jeans and his red and black plaid shirt, then made a beeline for the kitchen. This morning, he was going to make a large breakfast, since there was a new resident in the bunker. That, and he figured that all of them deserved a meal that had more heart put into it then some quick snack or fast food garbage. He grabbed all the food and ingredients to make even more forms of food, from the cabinets and fridge. Everything was there, since he was the one that had bought it for the place.

Multitasking was always one of the stronger traits he had. He had three pans on the stove, one filled with sizzling bacon and the other possessing scrambled eggs that were still a bit runny. He kept glancing at them as he mixed together the ingredients to make the pancake batter. Soon, he had a decent stack of pancakes on a plate. Breakfast would be done in a matter of minutes.

Luckily, Sam wouldn't have to wake up Dean. His older brother had entered the room, having dressed in usual red and blue plaid shirt with a dark green tee underneath it and some worn in jeans. He still looked like he was waking up.

"You? Cooking breakfast?" Dean asked.

"Well, you weren't up yet."

"Fair enough." Dean took a seat down at the table, where Sam had already placed the orange juice and freshly-brewed coffee. He went for his usual dose of caffeine.

"Hey Dean," Sam poured the last of the pancake batter into the empty pan. "I've been thinking."

"I knew I smelled something burning."

Sam threw Dean a glare he did not even see but as he inhaled, he subconsciously smelled that there was something burning. His eyes fell to the pan of bacon. Greyish-black curls of smoke arose from the greased pan.

"Oh jeez!" He quickly turned off the burner for that pan and moved the pan carefully off the burner. Sometimes just his brother being in the room was enough to throw his multitasking skill out of whack.

"I'll take that burned bacon." Dean had made his way over the extra crispy and darkened strips of meat.

"Go for it." Sam flipped over the half-cooked pancake. He then remembered what he was going to ask. "Dean, do you think that it's a good idea?"

Dean raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of one of the bacon strips. "What do you mean? The movies?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, it was your idea to begin with."

"I know but I think it may be too much."

"Nah." Dean took another bacon strip off the plate he had put them all on. "She'll be fine."

"I don't know." Sam took out the pancake, placing on top of the others.

"Don't know what?"

Dean and Sam turned towards the kitchen door to see Angela walking towards them. She had dressed in the same attire she had worn when they met. She appeared to be well rested too.

Sam quickly came up with a way to finish his sentence. "I don't know…if you will like what I cooked for breakfast."

Angela looked over the food that was around the stove. She let out a small gasp. "You made flatcakes!" She took one off the top of the stack and took a huge bite out of it. "This is good. Just like the ones I had when I was a kid."

To say that both the Winchester boys were a bit taken back would be an understatement. Sam was shocked she had just ate a pancake without any syrup or butter. Dean was more aggravated that Angela had not called it a pancake.

"…flat…cake?" Dean asked with a tinge of irritation.

"Yes? That's what they're called, Dean. Flatcakes."

Dean put his finger up. "No."

"Huh?"

"Let's get one thing straight right now. What you are eating, without any freakin' syrup for some reason, is called a pancake."

Angela squinted at Dean, staring into his hazel-green eyes. As he pulled back from her gaze, she stopped staring at him and sighed. "Interesting. I thought you were attempting a poor joke with me, but you actually call it a 'pancake'."

"Of course I call it a pancake. It's because it's a damn pancake! Why do you call it a flatcake?"

She finished off the pancake before answering. "You ready for the answer?" Dean nodded. "It's called a flatcake because it's a cake…that is flat."

Sam suppressed his laughter but Dean picked up on it. "What do you find so funny?"

"Well," he smiled at her. "She's technically not wrong, Dean. Pancakes are flat. Come to think of it, flatcake might be more accurate."

"Oh, come on." Dean walked over to his coffee he had left on the table.

Sam continued. "I'm serious. Pans can be different heights. Therefore, the batter can be cooked into a thicker cake than a typical pancake. Pancakes though are almost always thin. Flatcake makes more sense."

"Hell no. I've had it." He picked up his coffee off the table and the whole plate full of burnt bacon off the counter near the stove. "I'm going to my room and eating from you two loonies." As Dean left from the kitchen, he mumbled under his deep sigh. "They're pancakes."

Angela looked over at Sam and then took another pancake off the stack. "Pan…cake?" She thought about it for only a second then shook her head in disagreement as she ate another flatcake.

"You know, we have some butter and syrup for them." Sam said.

Angela shrugged. "Eh. I've always liked them more this way."


	14. Arc 2: What is Fiction

Arc 2: Blurred Lines

Chapter 3: What is Fiction

* * *

The three of them had split off for a few hours to do whatever they wanted to do. Sam had made his way back to the main room of the bunker, opening his laptop and searching for what he needed to find. Dean was lying on his bed, still trying to reason with the fact that Angela had called pancakes the name of flatcakes.

As for Angela, she was in the garage looking over her Starfighter once again. It was not like it had changed in appearance from where she had crashed to the bunker. Yet, she found herself examining the ship again. She could not miss anything that could help her figure out how to fix it. It may even hold some clue as to how she even got to this weird, unknown world in the first place.

 _ **One hour later…**_

Sam had already pulled up the thing he needed on his laptop. He had done so nearly an hour ago. The rest of the time he had been rethinking over whether or not this was the right way to do it.

"Well, I'm ready when you are."

Sam looked over at Dean, shaking his head. "I'm still not sure this is the best way to do it."

"You worry too much. Besides, if we just tell her, she won't believe us. We have to show and tell."

"I guess." Sam made the video fullscreen. "You know where she is?"

"No. Haven't seen her since breakfast, thank God."

"You're still upset about the whole flatcake situation, aren't you?" He got up and went to find her.

"Of course I am!" He answered. "Flatcakes…" He then sat down at the table.

Sam left him to think upon that as he went to find Angela.

Angela had decided to look over the inside of the cockpit of her Starfighter. She sat in the pilot's seat, looking over the controls on the dashboard that was in front and to the sides of her. There was a nearly perfect circular indent in the front-left of the dash. She knew it had happened from her slamming her head violently against it while wearing her helmet.

 _Did this happen when I crashed or before it?_ She paused. _I can't remember. I still can't remember anything right before crashing here._ She picked up her helmet from the floor of the ship. The only damage she saw was some deep scratches near the forehead of the helmet. _I can't believe this thing held up so well. Guess I should be glad it did or else it would have been over for me._

She got out of her fighter, making her way to the backside of it. It was where her custom-made hyperdrive was at. It had definitely been hit by something, since several major systems of its inside operations were totally missing, whether they were broken or blasted into oblivion. The amount of time to repair it, let alone find or remake certain parts of it, was going to be extensive.

Before Angela could think upon it any more, the sound of footsteps made her turn around to see Sam walking into the garage.

"Hey." He greeted, walking up to her. "Working on your ship?"

"More like looking it over." She answered. "It'll be awhile before it can travel hyperspace again." Angela shoved the thoughts of her ship aside. "What brings you in here?"

"Oh, just wondering if you're ready for us to explain the whole 'people calling you crazy or childish' when you tried to explain who you were and where you're from."

"Yes." Angela was ready to find out just how oblivious this planet was to everything she knew to be reality. "Ready when you two are."

Sam mentally cringed. _I'm not sure if you are ready for this._

"Alright, let's head to the main room." Sam said as he and Angela walked out of the garage. "Oh, and if Dean seems a bit annoyed, don't worry about it."

"It wouldn't be about the flatcakes, would it?"

"Yeah. It's about the flatcakes."

"I won't bring it up then."

* * *

The moment had finally arrived. While Sam was unsure about how Angela would react to the news, Dean was not worried at all. Angela would take the news well, he thought. She was a freakin' Jedi, after all. She probably had lived through more mind-blowing, life changing experiences than what was going to happen.

Once Sam and Angela were into the room, Dean got up from his seat at the table. Sam was going to stumble in his wording at one point or another, since he was unsure on whether or not to go through this plan. Dean would be there to pick it up once he did.

"Angela, are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam thought he should ask again. "I mean, what we could show you, tell you…" He pushed through his hesitation. "It might be too much."

A soft chuckle slipped from her lips. "I've seen things that were definitely too much. They still hurt me, haunt me. But, I'm still here somehow and I deal with it every day."

Dean motioned to her. "See Sam? You've been worrying over nothing."

Sam was silent. No retort or comeback came to mind. He was still adamant that this was going to hurt her, one way or another. He pushed forward anyways.

"Alright. I'm just going to say it."

She waited silently.

"The reason that the people in the town acted the way they did towards you was because...because here…"

"Jedi aren't real." Dean finished what his brother had started to say.

Angela, who had cleared her mind to receive the answers she wished for, was perplexed at what she heard. Yet, she also found it to be so ridiculous that it was slightly funny. Like a bad joke.

"Jedi aren't real?" She repeated. "Let me guess. Sith aren't real either. Therefore, in retrospect, I'm not real."

"Ah. Well, you're real." Sam said. "You're real and that Sith you fought was real too, but here, Jedi, Sith, the Rebellion, the Empire, it's all made up."

Angela still took it as a rather well-acted ruse. However, like she had done with Dean earlier at breakfast, she got close to Sam and looked up into his hazel eyes. Sam backed away slightly like his brother had before, before she too pulled back. Her heart skipped a beat and she could feel the adrenaline race through her like an icy sting to her core.

 _He's…not lying. It's not a joke. I-I don't believe this. Not real… How? I must know how this is possible and why. I won't stop until I know it all._

"You're serious." Angela finally responded, a slight tremor woven into her voice. "Show me. Show me how here…it's all fiction."

Sam motioned for her to take the seat in front of the laptop on the table. She did so, with Sam and Dean sitting down on either side of her.

"What you are about to see is a movie. It's called _Star Wars._ "

* * *

First, it was the opening crawl. Angela asked Sam to read it for her, which he did. Dean was going to ask why but realized that Angela could not read English. It only made sense, since she was from the _Star Wars_ universe. She could speak it but the writing would be drastically different, like it was in the movies.

All of them watched the movie. It was mostly silent between them, except for Angela asking basic questions here and there and either Dean or Sam answering them to the best of their knowledge.

It was not long when the movie played the scene of Darth Vader entering onboard the _Tantive IV_. It stunned Angela. Darth Vader had died years ago. Luke had personally told her about it, when she asked him about it. Seeing Vader with her own eyes threw her off momentarily, which Sam noticed. As for Dean, he had the smile of a child looking at all the candy in a candy shop. That too confused Angela even more until she had to mentally tell herself that here, on whatever backwater world this was that it was just for…entertainment. A movie. A fictional play.

The movie continued. Each different scene, characters presented, events played out drove another sharp, reality-shattering spike into Angela's mind, affecting her thoughts and emotions. She was a volatile mixture and she knew it. Yet, she kept the emotions within her. A skill she had nearly perfected many years ago.

However, even she had her limits, and those limits were rapidly approaching. Seeing the actors portraying Leia, Han and Luke was one of the huge blows. The actors looked exactly like them, except Angela knew they were younger in the move than they were currently. She deduced that this movie was telling the destruction of the first Death Star, which had happened nearly ten years ago. Yet, these actors were portraying them with scary accuracy.

The next soul-crushing scene was the destruction of Alderaan. So many lives lost in an instant. A planet that was now dust among the stars. It left a scar on many beings from many worlds. Angela had heard about the news through her caregiver and it stuck with her throughout her childhood. Seeing this tragic event in a movie "based on fiction" rubbed her in a very wrong way. Yet, she kept on a straight face and kept her emotions in check.

That, however, was about to change with just one scene. That scene was Darth Vader killing Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi was the one legend she had been told about growing up. His feats were unprecedented during the Clone Wars. He was a highly-skilled and well-honored Jedi Master before the rise of the Empire. Obi-Wan was one of the heroes she had learned about and looked up to in some of the ways of the Jedi. To see some unknown old man act like Kenobi, only to watch him be struck down by another actor in a Darth Vader suit, was intense for her. The fire of anger and the chills from shock were multiplied. Sure, she knew of Obi-Wan's death from Luke retelling his life's story, but to actually see it…

 _No. Enough!_

With a single swat of her hand, she slammed Sam's laptop shut and quickly got up and left the table. Dean and Sam quickly followed behind her, trying to get her to talk to them.

"Angela, hold up." Dean said.

"Ang, wait." Sam pleaded.

She didn't give them so much as a glance as she walked all the way to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. The boys kept on calling out to her, which eventually gave them a verbal response from her.

"Leave me be." Her muffled voice replied behind the door. "I…need some time to think about this. All of this."

The brothers looked at each other before walking a bit from the door. They didn't want Angela to overhear them.

"Damn it!" Sam kept his voice down low. "I shouldn't have showed her the movie."

"No." Dean corrected. " **We** shouldn't have been so blunt. And I should have known better. I thought that she would take it better than she did."

"There's got to be some way to fix this."

"Yeah. Time will help too. Let's give her the space she wants. We'll check up on her in a few hours, and hopefully, we can work this out somehow."

Sam at first did not want to do it. He wanted to apologize and make things right with Angela now. However, he knew Dean was right. They both had been in situations where they just needed to be by themselves for a while. He would let Angela have solitude as well.

"Alright." Sam said. "Let's come back later."


	15. Arc 2: What is Reality

**Sorry about the delay in this one. Sudden college reading by a teacher can be a bitch sometimes. ANyway, this ends arc 2. I know it's short but it's still good. Next are a few oneshots and then arc three...(which I have no idea what storyline I want to do for that yet so any suggestions would be awesome for some motivation).**

 **Thanks for all the reviews so far. Like you don't understand how much they mean to me. It gives me purpose and drive to keep writing for this universe!**

* * *

Arc 2: Blurred Lines

Chapter 4: What is Reality

* * *

It was well past ten at night before Sam attempted to go back to Angela's room by himself. Dean decided to stay in the main room, figuring Sam would coax her out of her room. The younger Winchester finally reached the door and raised the back of fist to knock but stopped. He noticed the door was slightly ajar. He still knocked anyway. When he didn't get an answer, he called out to her while slowly opening the door.

He was welcomed to an empty room. Angela was not in the room, but he figured that maybe she was in the bathroom. Each bedroom had one after all. However, a quick glance at the open doorway and the light off in it told Sam she was not in there either. He walked into the room, looking for any clue as to her whereabouts. That's when his eyes caught something on the bed. He walked over and picked up the piece of paper. It had writing on it that was far from English.

"Oh boy." Sam took it with him back to the central room of the bunker. "I have my work cut out for me."

* * *

Dean took another drink of his coffee, as he waited for his brother to come back with Angela. When he did not do that, he assumed what was normal to assume. "Let me guess, she didn't even answer."

"No. She didn't." Sam held up the note. "Because she wasn't in there." He then went over to his laptop, opening it up and typing away at the keys.

Dean went around the table and sat down beside his brother. He looked down at the note, which was written far differently from what he was accustomed to. "Yikes."

"Yeah, I hope that the internet has translations for Aurebesh."

Within a few seconds, he had actually found a site that had all of the alphabetic translations for it. "Got it. Now, it's just a matter of matching up the symbols on this with what's on here."

Dean got up from the table, picking up two pens from a nearby stand. He came back and sat down next to his brother, handing him one of the pens. "Here. Two of us working together is a lot faster."

"Thanks." Sam took the pen and together they deciphered what Angela had written on the paper.

They both worked together, writing the English letters above the symbols they corresponded to. It was not an easy task though. Sometimes, the symbols were similar to another symbol, and they both would have to correct the mistranslations. The tiny note of a few sentences took them about fifteen minutes to correctly translate.

They did not waste time and made their way to where they wanted to be.

* * *

To say that Angela was still annoyed would be correct. Annoyed at where she was. Annoyed at what this place was. Annoyed that she had no idea how she had even got here. Her attitude did not change as she made her way out of the bunker to look at a clear night sky.

She left her note, in case she did not run into Dean and Sam on her way out. They were not in the main room when she did leave but was not about to go after them. If they wanted to talk, the note would tell him where she would be, which was on the rooftop of the abandoned building that was resting on top of the bunker. Yes, it was written in Aurebesh but she had told Sam the language. If this world had the movies that were accurate to her galaxy's history, then they would have the translations for Galactic Basic as well.

Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Her only sources of light were the stars and the moon that was mostly hidden by darkened thunderclouds. If those clouds made their way over to her, Angela would head back inside. For now, she was going to look up at the heavily bodies and enjoy their strange beauty.

Angela sighed. "I still don't recognize a single constellation or star cluster. It's like I totally left the galaxy." A tiny chuckle slipped out. _As if that happened._

She continued to gaze at the stars, even when she sensed the two brothers' presence closing in. She smiled, realizing that they both did have access to the translation of Galactic Basic and they had figured out the note. Now, maybe she could make up for what had happened hours ago.

The door to the roof creaked open. Dean and Sam had brought flashlights along to light their way up to the rooftop. Scanning with their lights, they found Angela sitting ahead, on the edge of the roof and looking up at the stars. They walked over to her and joined her, Dean and Sam sitting off to her right side. They kept their flashlights on, sitting them up on their ends so the light pointed skyward and gave them all a bit of sight to see one another.

Neither Dean or Sam did not know how to start a conversation without it being awkward. They still were not sure just how Angela was at the moment, whether she was still upset or had gotten past it. Luckily, Angela decided to speak first.

"These stars are beautiful."

Dean and Sam looked up for a moment to take them in before they responded.

"Yeah." Sam said. "They're pretty amazing."

"They're always there." Dean added. "The one thing that will never change."

Angela looked at them both. "And yet, they aren't my stars. I don't recognize a single one." She paused before changing the subject on them. "About earlier, I'm sorry I just…ditched the two of you." The brothers kept silent, not wanting to interrupt her. "What you showed me and told me about all I know, it was a bit of an overload of information. It confused me. Even angered me to a degree. But, none of those feelings are towards you. In fact, I'm glad that you two were honest and upfront about it. It's the first straight answer I got from anyone on this planet since I crashed here."

Both brothers mentally sighed. She had moved past it and was more than forgiving at the whole ordeal.

"We're glad that we could help you get some answers." Sam replied.

"Yeah, it's really no big deal. After all, we kinda still owe you big time for saving our skins from that Sith douche."

Angela raised an eyebrow at the phrase 'Sith douche' but quickly shrugged it off. "I wasn't the one that killed him. That was Sam's doing."

"Only because you stopped him from killing us first." Sam corrected.

Angela crossed her arms in front of her. "That whole thing troubles me. That Sith had to have followed me here, but even I don't know how I exactly got here. His ship had to be somewhere near that town but it must have been cloaked or else my scanners in my Starfighter would have picked it up. I had left it on ever since I got here. There was no way I was ever going to find it anyway. That tech on his ship, if it is what is hiding it, is very expensive and rare. Only a few personal, small ships have them."

Sam had an idea. "Maybe…that Sith was someone who had access to that tech...or he had connections to someone like that."

"Oh, he did have a connection." Angela concurred. "He said he was a Sith Assassin that was sent by Vingarian to personally kill me…again."

Dean's eye widened. "Again?"

"Vingarian has many assassins under him. They are trained to kill Jedi, more specifically, very powerful Jedi of the New Order, like Luke and Kyle. Recently, Vingarian has sent them at me too, ever since I obliterated half of this fleet above Geonosis."

Dean's mind was about to explode from information overload. "Okay, I have like so many questions about what you just said."

"I can answer them, but for now," she looked up at the stars again. "I just want to look at the stars in silence for a few minutes longer."

"That sounds like a great idea." Sam said, before looking up as well and becoming silent.

Dean did the same and together they all looked up and admired the tranquility and beautiful of the far celestial bodies. All three of them could have this moment and treasure it. It was rare for any of them to have a calm, worry-free break from the troubles they lived through. This moment in time was theirs.


	16. Arc 2-5: Who's Kyle?

**Wow. I have three oneshots for this section and then I will start planning out Arc 3. I think I figured out how to do it AND it will bring Cass into the story, which is what at least one of you are waiting for. It will be interesting writing dialogue for him and how he is going to interact to all of this.**

 **Anyway** **, keep it up with the reviews and pms. I love them. It makes me feel like I belong in this fandom. Enjoy the oneshots!**

* * *

Arc 2.5: Finding Answers

Who's Kyle?

* * *

Even though Dean had some question about what Angela had said on the rooftop, he waited until morning. Once he made his way out of his room, he went to the main room of the bunker. He didn't see Angela there, so he went on to the garage. He found her working on something in the cockpit of her Starfighter.

"Hey Dean." She gave him a quick wave before turning her attention back to her work.

"Hey." He said back. Before he could get the words out, Angela had figured out why he was there. Angela stopped her work and got out of the Starfighter. "Are you here about what I said last night?"

"Yeah." Dean firmly said. "You told us about how Sith Assassins were trying to kill Luke and Kyle. I know that Luke is obviously Luke Skywalker, but who exactly is Kyle?"

Angela was a bit confused. The fact that Dean and Sam knew about Luke through the movies but not Kyle was odd. Perhaps, he was not in the movies, just like Angela wasn't. It didn't matter at the moment nor did she want to watch another Star Wars movie to find out. However, she answered Dean's question, all the same.

"His full name is Kyle Katarn. He's one of the Jedi Masters and mentors for the New Jedi Order. His skills with both a lightsaber and blaster are more than likely the reason that Vingarian wants him dead."

"Huh." Curiosity led Dean to ask another question. "What's he like? Master Katarn?"

Angela chuckled. "Well, he doesn't like it when people call him 'Master Katarn'. He prefers to be addressed on a first name basis." She paused to think on Katarn a bit, not wanting to paint any false details about him. "Also, Kyle is one of the few Masters to actually speak what's on his mind. I respect him for that. Even though he is steadfast on his opinions and will bluntly tell you so, he doesn't ignore what other people think or believe either."

"Sounds like a very interesting guy."

"Indeed, he is." Angela sensed that was all Dean had on his mind for the time being. She got back into the cockpit of her fighter to continue examining the damages.

Dean left, thanking Angela for the answer. If he had any more questions that he could remember, he knew that Angela would be around for her to answer them.


	17. Arc 2-5: A Difficult Language

Arc 2.5: Finding Answers

A Difficult Language

* * *

Out of all the damn languages that she could speak and write in, Angela was finding the English language, in terms of its writing and reading it, to be the most difficult language that she had come across. Sam was helping her out to the best of his ability, but even still, her mind was having trouble comprehending the Aurebesh symbols to their corresponding letters of the English alphabet.

Sam watched Angela stare at the chart he had made. The chart was the Aurebesh symbols, with the English equivalent letter above them. He knew that Angela was trying to memorize them and kept silent to not break her concentration. That didn't keep him from thinking internally to himself, though.

His thoughts ranged from "She's going to have a hard time learning this" to "I wonder how many languages there are in her galaxy". He kept jumping around from idea to idea in silence, as Angela studied the chart. That was until…

"Could you tone your thoughts down a bit? I can't focus."

"Oh, sorry." He ceased most of his thoughts, except for the single "Did she just read my mind?" question.

After a few minutes, Angela flipped the chart over. "Okay. Give me something to read."

"Already?"

"Yeah. Let me try to translate a word."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He picked up one of the books that had had been left on the table, a common book to say the least. "Try this one. It has two words on the cover."

Angela took it from Sam's hand and looked at the words. The first thing she did was attempt to match the letters with what she could with the chart from memory, then spelled them out.

"…h….o…l." She paused. "Is the last one an…R?" Her voice raised slightly, unsure if she should ask the question.

"No. It's not an 'R'."

She shut her eyes to pull the chart from the recesses of her mind. "Y. It's a 'Y'. H.O.L.Y. In Aurebesh, the word is pronounced 'holy'. Is that what it is in English?"

Sam smiled, glad that this learning process was going to be a lot easier for Angela to learn and for him to teach. "Yes. That's exactly what it is."

Angela smiled back at him. "Great."

"What's the next word?" Sam asked.

Angela put her attention back on the cover. This time she spelled out the word in her mind, while matching them up to the memory of the chart. "Is the word…Bible?"

"Yes." Sam was happy for her. "Good job."

"Holy Bible…" Angela opened it up and immediately closed it again, her eyes wide from the sight of the inside.

"What's wrong?"

"The words…are so tiny. I thought they would have been larger than that." She slowly opened it again, then flipped through the many tiny pages. "This is a lot of writing. And this is coming from someone who has read volumes upon volumes of information from musty old texts and holo-pads."

Sam did not argue her point. "It is a lot more than you think. This books spans over thousands of years, had many authors, and is full of crucial history."

Angela respectively laid it on the table. "Maybe I will attempt reading it one day, but for now, how about some food. I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Sounds good to me."


	18. Arc 2-5: Holding a Legend

**So, I have Arc 3 almost planned out, then I'll write it. It might take a fews days so patience please :)**

 **Btw, this oneshot is the most fun I've had writing in a while. Enjoy it for what it's worth. Thanks for the reviews on the last one!**

* * *

Arc 2.5: Finding Answers

Just a Quick Swing

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

 _One hour later…_

"Pretty please?"

"Hm…no."

 _Two hours later…_

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Firstly, I have no idea what a cherry is. Secondly, no."

 _Three hours later… ("Can you move it along? I'm all out of time cards.")_

This time he got on his knees, right in front of her. "Please, I'm begging you."

She got on her knees too and rested her hands on his shoulders. "And I'm begging you, please stop asking. The answer, in this situation, will always be 'no'." She stood up and walked past him.

That didn't stop him though, as he picked himself up from the floor and went after her. "Angela, I promise not to do anything wild with it."

"Dean…" Angela was starting to get annoyed at Dean's constant, unyielding request. "Lightsabers are very dangerous if operated by someone who hasn't trained with them."

"I'll be careful, scouts honor."

"Great. Another reference I don't get yet." Angela sighed as she tried thinking of something that would appease Dean, at least for the time being. "Tell you what-"

Dnea's eyes lit up. "Yes?!"

"I'll let you hold **one** of my lightsabers, without turning it on. In exchange, will you stop asking to swing it around like some toy?"

While Dean had wanted to wield the lightsaber while it was on, he wasn't going to press his luck. "Okay. I'll stop asking."

Angela took one of the lightsaber hilts off her belt and handed it over to Dean. "Don't press the button."

"I won't." He took it from her and immediately was stunned at how it felt. "Whoa. It's heavier than I thought it would be."

"That's because of all the hardware and the crystals inside of it. While the blade is weightless, the hilt makes up for it."

Dean gazed at how lovely it looked. It was a hilt that felt smooth like a refined pearl. It's pommel and guard were black and the hilt was white with two black metal parallelograms on opposite sides of each other. Those black pieces were underneath three thin silver rings, and in between those rings was a thumb-sized red button. Oh, how he wanted to press it.

"It beautiful. You made both of them, right?"

"No. Actually, I found them in the desert sands of Tatooine as a kid." Dean handed the lightsaber back over to Angela as she continued. "It was almost as if they led me to them. Like they wanted me to be their wielder." She placed the hilt of the lightsaber back onto her belt, the magnetism of the hilt and that section of her belt holding it fast to her side.

"Well," Dean stated plainly. "Thanks for letting me, at least, hold it a bit."

"You're welcome." She walked off to the garage to work on Starfighter some more, leaving Dean alone in the main room of the bunker.

"That was so awesome. Now, to patiently wait for the right opportunity to get ahold of it again and light it up."


	19. Arc 3: Not All Angels

**I know all of you have been patiently waiting. So, I decided to post the first chapter of Arc 3, just to keep all of you readers interested. I must say, writing Castiel has been fun so far. Let's hope I can tweak out some of the world-elements between angels and the Force so that it works nicely.**

* * *

Arc 3: Anomaly

Not All Angels…

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the Winchester brothers and the Jedi named Angela crossed paths. Ever since, their friendship had been increasing at a faster rate than they could see. For both Dean and Sam, forming new friendships was rare, and when it did happen, they tended to be abruptly ended by some dark, fatal cause. Angela was still alive, but she had not been on any hunting trips with them yet, since they hadn't been searching for any and nothing huge was not happening.

Dean was enjoying learning about all the knowledge Angela had about where she was from, because it pertained very close to the _Star Wars_ he grew up with. The stories she told were, of course, ones that she had lived through. Each event she explained was full of vivid detail and wonder. They both enjoyed their discussions together, whether it was when they were relaxing or when Dean and Angela were working on their vehicles in the garage of the bunker.

Sam had a different experience with Angela. Whenever they were together, Sam would continue teaching her how to read English, as well as some Latin since she had found a book in the library written with it and wanted to learn it as well. He enjoyed it when her face lit up every time she read a word correctly. He also patiently explained certain items she read about, if she had never heard of them from her world. In exchange for learning English, Angela gave Sam information on the many races she had personally encountered. He was curious just how well her version of her world aligned with the fictional _Star Wars_ world. That, and he enjoyed talking to her.

As for Angela, she was excited but on edge. She was on a world, for as far as she knew, had never been discovered in the galaxy. Exciting…but unknown. The events, tech, people, society, everything of this world was unique in its own way from all that she knew. And that is why she was uneasy. Her knowledge about all the worlds she studied or visit was practically void. She couldn't just keep her lightsabers on her when out in public and her strong connection to the Force was now a weak one. Most of the Force sensitive students back on Yavin 4 had more power than she did now. She hated the feeling of being unaware and nearly useless, but she knew that she could always ask Dean or Sam for any help of any kind. Still, she preferred to be less of a burden and more independent from others.

 _ **One morning, in August…**_

Angela had been taking several books from the library every other night and reading them whenever she wasn't sleeping well, which was rather frequently. She was sitting down at the table in the library, reading through an old logbook that recorded numerous encounters that involved miraculous events. There was one word that kept appearing over and over on the logs that was raising several questions with Angela. And luckily, Dean and Sam woke up early and were now entering the library.

"Hey there." Dean greeted.

Sam threw her a questionable look. "You're up rather early."

Angela gazed up from the logbook, just as the brothers were sitting down at the table. "Couldn't sleep much. My mind wouldn't allow it." She kept the logbook open and slid it over to Sam, who was sitting across from her and next to Dean. "This logbook mentions events about angels. What exactly are angels?"

"Well," Sam started. "They are basically beings of light that serve under God."

"Beings of light…" This peaked her curiosity even more. "What do they look like?"

"Nobody knows." Dean answered.

"Yeah." Sam continued. "Their true forms can't be seen by most people without it getting seriously hurt or even killed. You can really only 'see' them when they are using a human as a bodily vessel to interact with other humans."

"Seriously?" Angela was stunned as Sam nodded. "These angels are different from the ones I know of."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other before Sam asked, "What are your angels like?"

Angela crossed her arms, thinking of how to describe them without giving any misleading details. "In terms of their species, a single angel can look different between people who see them. Many travelers say that some are three meters tall and having radiating white skin. Also, they give off an aura of benevolence. I've even heard rumors of some the hardest, toughest space pirates becoming sobbing messes just from seeing their sheer beauty. I've personally never seen one in person, but I really hope I cross paths with one in my lifetime."

"Your angels sound nice." Dean leaned back in his chair. "Most of the angels here are straight-up dicks."

Angela was perplexed. "Straight-up…dicks?"

"Yeah. Dicks. They're not nice."

"But," Angela pointed to the still-opened logbook. "That has many records of angels accomplishing feats that helped people on this planet. Many of them saved lives that would have ended earlier if they hadn't intervened."

"About that." Sam said. "Those records are decades old, some even older than that. A lot has changed in the last few years. So much so that most angels don't care about helping humans anymore. They, more or less, try to follow God's word and destroy anything or anyone they believe to be their enemy of that goal."

Ironically, the door to the bunker creaked open and in walked Castiel. Dean and Sam got up from the table to go meet Cass at the bottom of the stairs. Angela was slow in following behind him.

"Cass." Dean spoke, a smile crossing his face. "It's been a while."

"I know." Cass bluntly said.

"Yeah, what have you been up to?" Sam asked.

"There was something that happened a little while ago. It's an anomaly. Some angels are trying to find it and track it down. It's something new that this world has never had. I was wondering if the…who is behind you?"

Dean and Sam turned around to see Angela staring blankly at Castiel. They both had forgotten for a split second that she was there when Cass entered.

"Cass." Dean motioned to the blonde. "This is Angela, a Jedi. Angela, this is Castiel. We just call him Cass. He is one of the few angels who isn't a dick."

Cass furrowed his eyebrows. He had definitely missed a conversation but wasn't going to even bothering asking for an explanation. Instead, he took a step towards Angela to give her his hand to shake, since it was a formal way of greeting someone you had just met.

Angela took his hand. As soon as she did, she instantly took it back without even shaking it. Her eyes widened. "How is that possible?", her voice was a mere whisper.

Cass too also took his hand back and was wide-eyed. This had never happened in the history of forever. "I was about to ask the same question."

Dean threw up his hands. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Dean," Cass's voice was unsteady, as if he was unsure about what he was going to say. "I can't sense her aura."

"Angela?" Sam wondered what was causing her to tense up.

"Sam, I can't sense his presence in the Force."


	20. Arc 3: A Hunt Unlike Any Other

**Man, I hope I am doing Castiel justice by writing him. His character is certainly different from others I've wrote. Anyway, I love this arc and omg the drama that's going to go down... :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arc 3: Anomaly

Chapter 2: A Hunt Unlike Any Other

* * *

"Hold up." Sam put two and two together. "So, what both are you are saying is that neither one of you can sense the other."

"It's like he's not there, but he is." Angela clarified a bit more. "I can see him plain as day. I've never experienced this before. I can sense anything connected to the Force, which is all forms of life. I didn't sense Castiel but figured that it was a weak connection to the Force like some forms of life naturally have. When we touched though, there was nothing."

Castiel slowly nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah. That's what I thought as well. You don't have an aura and thought it was just too small to feel. Touching your hand though and I know for certain that it's not there."

Dean, not sure what the big deal was, responded. "So what? Cass, You've had stranger stuff happen to you, and Sam and I have seen some freaky things too."

Cass didn't hear a word Dean had said. Instead, his mind was trying to figure out a reasonable explanation for this phenomenon. Ideas upon ideas were rapidly bouncing around in his head before he chose one he thought would lead down the right path.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm not from Earth. I'm from the Yavin system but was born on Tatooine." Angela stated plainly, before returning the question. "Angels aren't naturally from Earth, are they?"

"No, they are not." Cass answered.

Sam caught on. "Wait, you two think that you can't sense one another because of where you originate from?"

"It makes more sense than no answer at all." Cass said.

Angela nodded slowly as another idea popped into her mind. "That may be why I'm so weak here. Maybe, the Force is next to non-existent. I've been using more of my internal Force energy instead of the surrounding Force. That's why I couldn't last long against that assassin."

"Assassin?" Cass looked over at Dean to explain.

"Yeah. We'll explain it all in detail later. Besides, we're alive, thanks to Angela."

Cass made a mental note of that.

"So, Cass," Sam started. "You were saying something about some angels and an anomaly?"

"Right." Cass began his explanation. "Last month, there was an anomaly, something that has never happened. There's a group of angels that have come together to find whatever it is and take it out before it can cause anything destructive."

"It must be something serious then if the angels are freaking out." Dean said.

Cas nodded, then continued. "The group of angels has kept any knowledge of it to themselves, except for a call to act over angel radio. The best I have been able to come up with is that there near a town called Garnier, Montana."

"So, where do we come in?" Dean asked.

"I figured that since you two are experts in hunting down…unusual targets, we go there, track down whatever the anomaly is, and kill it before it can kill the angels or anyone."

"If you consider it to be this serious, then let's do it." Dean finalized it, while Sam agreed with a 'yeah'.

"I'll come along too." Angela spoke up. "I may be of some use to the three of you. Besides, I'm curious as to what hunts are like. That, and the trip there will give Cass and I a chance to know each other better."

The three guys looking among themselves, silently agreeing with one another. They didn't see a problem with it. If anything, Dean and Sam knew that Angela could potentially get them out of a bind with her lightsaber skills and Force abilities, if need be. Cass knew he would learn much from his talks with Angela. A car ride would give them much time to discuss many things.

"Alright." Dean clapped his hands together. "Let's do this. Everyone pack up and meet at the Impala in ten minutes."

Angela nodded and went off to her room to prepare, until Cass called her name.

"Angela." He waited until she turned to look at him. "May I join you while you prepare for the trip?"

"Uh, sure." She wasn't sure why he wanted to. Angela wasn't going to do much anyway. She turned back around and headed off towards her room, with Cass closely behind her.

Dean and Sam just shrugged off the awkwardness between the two of them and went to gather everything they wanted to for the trip and the hunt. It was an unknown creature, therefore its weakness was unknown. They would take every item they knew worked with supernatural creatures and would hope for the best.

Angela didn't have to grab much. All she needed was her lightsabers, which she kept on the stand near her bed. The rest of her stuff, which wasn't much, could stay behind. She went to her room and opened the door, walking inside. Cass, who had followed behind her, walked in as well. His eyes kept themselves to her, as his mind tried to comprehend the idea of a human who had no aura presence. It was happening but at the same time, he couldn't fathom exactly why her being from another world would give her no aura.

"What's up with you?"

Cass broke from his own thoughts and saw Angela staring at him. He also noted that she was holding something that was cylindrical in each hand. "I was just…wondering what you had in both your hands."

Angela knew he was dodging something else but let it slide. She answered the angel. "These are my lightsabers." She waved them in front of Cass.

"Weapons?"

"Yep." Humoring him even more, she activated both. The blue blades sparked to life and gave off their low blue glow.

"Amazing." Cass said this plainly as could be but he meant it. He hadn't seen a weapon of this kind before. "What are they comprised of?"

"Lots of parts that give and regulate the power and two crystals. One is the primary crystal and the other focuses the energy that is sent through it."

"It appears the blades are plasma. Correct?"

"Correct." Angela deactivated them, putting them into her inner jacket pockets and away from sight. "That means that they can cut through pretty much anything."

"Ah." Castiel couldn't really think of anything else to say or ask her. So, he left it off at that.

Within a minute, tops, both of them walked to the garage and waited for Sam and Dean to get there. Once, the Winchester brothers arrived, they threw some bags into the trunk, then all of them climbed into the Impala. Sam and Dean, of course, get into their usual seats, while Angela sat behind the passenger's seat and Castiel behind the driver's. They were off, heading towards Garnier, Montana.

The anomaly would be found.


	21. Arc 3: One Act of Kindness

**_Castiel's a tricky character to write IMO. Enjoy this nice, fluffy chapter because the next one is...oh man. Hopefully, I'll have it out by Thursday. No promises though as work and college are kicking my ass._**

* * *

Arc 3: The Anomaly

Chapter 3: One Act of Kindness

* * *

The trip to their destination was several hours away. Mostly, the roads they were taking were backroads, since they were a part of the quickest route. Nobody minded. Besides, it would give Angela and Cass more time to talk about each other, in the backseat of the Impala without any noise from other vehicles and distractions of the interstate. They did just that. They talked about themselves and exactly what they could do with their powers and abilities, shared stories about events they witnessed and many more aspects of their lives.

Cass had much more to tell, since he had been around during the creation of Earth, but Angela's information was very lively and new to him. It was even confusing him to some degree. Her mentioning of many worlds with life, the technology that was within it, the details of numerous wars fought on land and space: it was all unheard of and new to him. Castiel could not pull anything from his memory about any of it. There were also no records of these things that Angela mentioned in heaven, from what he knew about. However, Cass believed fully every word that came from Angela. His intuition about humans and having been in contact with them frequently told him "Yes, what she talks about is all true…somehow".

As for Angela, she was taking in all the information that Castiel plainly said. Learning anything new fascinated her. Learning from someone who had a first-hand experience with the events they retold immediately made her give full attention to that said person. To think, there was another race of angels that were not anything like the angels she had heard about from the galaxy she knew. When Castiel went into detail about the creation aspect, she became confused but listened with as much interest. She did not believe it fully, but the way Castiel told her about it made it very hard to disagree with it all. His voice was sincere and had no trace of deceit. Having dealt closely with shady people, Angela never told Castiel that he was lying. She just nodded and kept listening to his experiences.

Dean and Sam would give each other a side glance every once in a while. They were secretly listening in on the conversation in the back. They were glad that the two of them were getting along, as far as they could tell. Besides that, each brother was thinking about all the possibilities that this hunt could go down and trying to figure out a solid plan to implement for it. Yes, they had an angel and a Jedi, but since the target was something even the fallen angels wanted dead, it definitely was not going to be an average hunt.

* * *

After several hours, the driver of the Impala was getting hungry. Typical Dean behavior. After asking the others if they were hungry, they all decided to take a break and stop at a tiny diner that was just outside one of the last larger towns they would be driving through. All of them head inside and sit down in one of the many empty booths near the door.

Once the waitress came and took all their orders, except Castiel who was not hungry, they talked amongst themselves casually about the possibility this hunt could lead them. There was not a lot of information and numerous variables. The conversation kept on going and going, but soon, Angela started to zone out as she overheard a nearby conversation.

She could not help it. The little, higher voice of the girl talking to her mother caught her ear. Then, her sight fell upon them. From where she sat in the booth, she could see them sitting at a table a few spots across from her and the boys. While she was weak in the Force, she didn't need it to see that there was an air of vague sadness in the mother. Angela could read that from the mother's attempt at a smile at her child. The little girl was sad too but was better at hiding it. Angela knew from experience that children could pull off the most convincing ploys.

Angela couldn't figure out the cause of their sadness, but she wanted to try to cheer them up. She just wasn't sure how until the mother told her child something. It was then she had an opening. Hopefully, they would allow her to do what she thought would work.

"Cass, could you let me out?" The angel was sitting on the outside of the booth.

"Yes, of course." He moved, letting her out.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked on the opposite side of the table. "Our food should be here any moment."

"It can wait."

Sam, who was sitting next to Dean, spoke. "Don't worry. I won't let Dean eat it."

"Ha-ha." Dean forcefully said, taking slight offense to the joke.

Angela gave Sam a smirk and an eyeroll at his joke as she left. The boys watched her as she made her way over to a table that had a lady and a kid. All of them were a bit confused as to the why Angela would do it, but they loosely watched and listened as well as they could from their seats.

"Hello." Angela greeted the both of them. "I couldn't help but overhear that it's someone's birthday today." She looked at the mother. "Do you mind if I wish her a happy birthday?"

The mother was a bit taken back at first. But, she allowed it. She felt like she could trust this stranger. "Sure."

Angela knelt on one knee, so that she was eye level with the little girl. "Hi. My name is Angela. What's yours?"

The child looked at the mother to see if it was okay to tell the stranger her name. When the mother nodded, the girl responded. "Charlotte."

"Charlotte, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Her voice was small but audible.

Angela was not done yet. "How old are you today?"

"Eight."

"Eight." Angela hoped she would be able to make her next part happen. "What is it that you want for your eighth birthday?"

Charlotte thought about it for a moment, unsure if she should even ask. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you do." Angela gave her a gentle smile. "Is it something that's hard to get?"

Charlotte nodded. "It's a unicorn."

"Hmm." Angela was not sure how she was going to pull this one off. "A unicorn. That's a rather tricky one."

"They aren't real." There was almost a hitch in Charlotte's reply, as if she didn't want to really say it.

"Nonsense." Angela wasn't about to let Charlotte have a sad day. She stood up and pulled a seat from an empty table so that she could sit with them.

The waitress had finally made it back to the boys' table with all their food. "Here you go." She placed all the food and noticed that the lady of the table was missing. "She leave you fellows?"

"She did not leave us. She merely moved over to that table." Castiel corrected the woman, pointing at the table that Angela was at.

"Oh. I'll take her food over there then."

"No. That's alright." Sam stopped her. "She'll be back over."

"Alright. Enjoy guys." The waitress left the table.

Dean rubbed his hands together. Finally, he could eat this triple bacon cheeseburger that looked delicious. Sam looked over at Angela before he too decided to dig into his meal. Since Castiel did not order any food, he continued observing Angela and the two other humans at the table. All of them kept listening to what was unfolding, whether they were eating or not.

"May I take this for a few minutes?" Angela pointed at Charlotte's paper placemat. The little girl nodded and Angela took it.

It was then that the waitress was passing by the table. Angela acted fast. "Excuse me, do you have an extra pen on you?"

"Sure." She pulled a spare pin from her apron pocket. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Angela took it in her right hand, then she looked at Charlotte. "You said that unicorns don't exist. Well, I'm about to prove you wrong." Then, she started to draw on the back of the placemat.

Charlotte watched in silence, as did the mother. Angela pulled the image of a unicorn from her memory. Thank goodness that Sam showed her the network called the "internet". With it, she had looked up numerous things. Pictures of unicorns were just a few of the things that she saw on it.

A few minutes passed and Angela was done. "Ta-dah." She slid the drawing of the unicorn to Charlotte. It looked as though a professional artist with years of skill had crafted it. Yet, she had done it within minutes.

Charlotte eyes lit up, impressed by the drawing. "It's pretty."

"Thank you. And remember something for me." Charlotte looked at Angela. "Anything can be real. All it takes is your imagination. With it, you can make anything as real as you want it to be."

"I'll remember." Charlotte then surprised Angela by reaching across the table and wrapped her arms gently around Angela's neck in a pure, joyful hug. "Thanks."

Angela returned the hug before she wished them the best and left the table. Castiel got out to let Angela back into the booth. Once they were both sitting down, the Winchester boys stopped eating.

"That was nice." Dean said.

Angela shifted her gaze between the three boys. "Oh. It was nothing."

"I don't think it was." Sam counterargued. "Look."

Angela humored him and looked at the mother and child again. Both were now happy. "They are happier now than what they were before."

"Like I said, it was nothing really. I just don't like seeing people depressed. Especially children."

Castiel spoke next. "You have keen observation skills, Angela. And from the looks of it, you have drawing skills as well."

"Years of training, for both things." Angela effectively ended to conversation once she noticed that the food has arrived. She eagerly started working on eat; Dean and Sam continued munching down too.

Castiel thought to himself. Angela was still an odd human, to be sure. She was not from Earth, but she was indeed human. All of vast new knowledge that he heard her explain to him was an experience all in its own league. She also had the wisdom to act accordingly to certain situations, like what she had just done with the mother and child. That, and it was very compassionate and loving. That was a rarity it seemed now days, even in humans. He respected it and her. That one act was enough to convince Cass that Angela was just as helping and tried to make the living world better as did the Winchesters.

He immediately, then and there, accepted her as a honorable human being and a close friend.


	22. Arc 3: Anomaly Revealed

**Whoops. It's been a good while. Sorry about that. Work and college have me all sorts of messed up. I've been so busy. Anyway, take this chapter and enjoy. I hope I will have the next part up faster. ENJOY! :D ps: you're reviews and comments rock! Keep it up!**

* * *

Arc 3: The Anomaly

Chapter 4: Anomaly Revealed

* * *

They were about half an hour from Garnier, Montana. Soon, the boys and the Jedi would be able to start working on this hunt. The one question they all had was how to start. They had no leads on where exactly the group of angels were and they didn't know how to track this "anomaly" since it was unknown what it was. Cass had been waiting for the angels to use "angel radio" again but so far it was dead silent. He wasn't going to get new information that way. All of them were going to go in with no solid leads and many unanswered questions.

The land off to either sides of the road was all forest. It had been that for quite some time. It gave off an eerie, lonely vibe. There hadn't been another car on the road for at least an hour. Not a single building was along this route. It was as if the touches of humanity had yet to breach and settle this area of nature.

That was until Dean and Sam spotted, off in the far distance, a car with its doors open and off to the side of the road. They both look at each other, thinking the exact same thing. Investigate. It was odd for a car on this type of road to be left unlocked and its doors open with no people around. However, as the Impala got closer to the abandoned four door, maroon-painted car, the brothers saw two people lying on the pavement.

It was only when Dean slowed the Impala down did Cass and Angela move their attention from the scenery to what was ahead on the road. Both were more alert and ready to act. Everyone in the Impala was of one mind: help those people.

Dean parked the Impala a few yards behind the wrecked car. All of them got out and immediately went over to the two people lying still on the asphalt. However, both the lady and the gentleman had puncture wounds through their hearts and their eyes were open and had lost the light. They were dead.

"What the hell?" Sam said, taking in the damage to the front end of the car and the victims. "It looks like the car hit something but what?"

Dean looked around but couldn't find another car in sight besides the wrecked one and their own. He also didn't see any damaged trees on the side of the road, confirming that the car didn't drive off the road and slam into a tree.

"Something is off about all of this." Castiel felt it. Something hidden from them.

"Deception." Angela said, guessing correct what Castiel was feeling. "You think this might be a-" She stopped, as the ground instantly changed color in the form of a red circle with four symbols on the outside of its border. It encircled Castiel.

Dean and Sam instinctively drew out their pistols but were suddenly thrown against the side of car. The brunt from the impact caused them to lose their grip on their guns, as they clattered onto the pavement near their feet. They tried to move but were pinned against the car by a Celtic blood trapping spell, which like the angel sigil that held Castiel in place, had suddenly appeared from hiding.

Angela was the only one who hadn't had anything happen to her, suspecting that the sigil that worked on the brothers didn't quite work for her. It was pure luck. She quickly took out both lightsaber hilts from the inside of her jacket and switched them on. Whatever kind of setup this was didn't matter. There was nobody else around to witness her powers and weapons. As soon as the enemy appeared and attacked, she would do so too.

First, one appeared, then there was four. Four beings that appeared human walked out of the forest and around the wrecked car. The three males had sinister glares and frowns but the female enemy had the sinister glare coupled with a malicious grin. From her stance and the way that she was in front of the others, everyone knew she was the leader of this attack group.

While she was a bit shorter than the others, she held her head high and walked confidently towards the protagonists. She had wavy jet black hair that just touched her shoulders and possessed bright blue eyes. They were eerie yet attractive at the same time. Her body was solid. She looked like she could take on any bodybuilder just from her confident stance and robust body-type.

"Wow. Why I am not surprised at who's here?" She rhetorically commented. "You Winchesters are so predictable." She rolled her eyes at them and then looked at the trapped angel. "And you, Castiel. Still running right behind them like some lost pup."

"Asherial." Castiel was a bit taken back but kept his shock hidden as he verbally confronted her. "You're the one that formed this group, I assume. I should have suspected that. You were always first to form teams and take down threats."

Angela now knew that they were angels. This was the group that was tracking down the anomaly. If that was the case…

 _This can be changed for the better. We could convince them that we can work with them. The more on the same fighting team, the better. Dean had said earlier that most angels aren't nice but the enemy of my enemy can be a friend if the goals are the same. Hopefully, we can convince them._

Angela deactivated her lightsabers, to ease the tension in the area. She hoped that her way with words was enough to convince these angels. "You are searching for the anomaly, right? We should team up."

Asherial tilted her head slightly at Angela. "Pardon?"

"Look, I don't know where you and your angel friends' stances are on a lot of things, but I do know that all of us have the same goal in mind: Find the anomaly and stop it from doing anything harmful to anything or anyone. Our different skills will be stronger working together than as separate groups."

The lead angel raised an eyebrow at her. "You're serious." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, plain and simple.

"Of course, I am. There's no need to keep these guys trapped. You all may have your huge disagreements but right now, those disagreements need to take a backseat so that we can find this problem and end it. So, how about we just break these sigil things and formulate some type of plan?"

"Oh." Asherial's smile became malicious. "You are either a very good at acting or you're just blatantly stupid."

Angela's hope was instantly crushed. There was no way that they were going to work together. Asherial's tone made it clear. Also, she was confused. What exactly was this angel implying?

Dean, who at this point had stopped trying to get himself free from the sigil's hold, had a sharp response to the angel. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Asherial was growing very tired of the stupidity around her. "Oh come on, Dean Winchester. You, your brother and Castiel must know about that thing." She pointed at Angela, who was ready to ignite her lightsabers at a moment's notice.

"Thing?!" Sam was a bit angered by that term. "Angela is not a thing."

"Oh, **it** has a human name. Cute." The angel sighed, realizing at an explanation was in order. Maybe, just maybe, she could knock some common sense into them, Castiel especially. If she could win over Castiel, it would help the angels in the long run. That, and many angels missed what used to be. How Castiel used to be. "I hate to break the news to all of you, but…" She pointed at Angela. "The anomaly that all of us want is that thing standing before us."

"What?" Castiel asked.

"No." Dean shoved that response off. "You're lying."

Sam shook his head. "Angela is human. No way she is the anomaly."

"Enough." Asherial cut them off. Of course, she would have to explain it all to the dimmed minds of the Winchesters and for Castiel to have all the pieces that would clearly paint the anomaly as 'Angela'.

"Allow me to clear this up for all of you. It, or what you refer to by the name of 'Angela', is the anomaly that we four have come together to end. In fact, after I found these three angels, a week had passed before we arrived in a town called Bozeman."

The Winchesters and Angela looked briefly at one another, all thinking the same idea.

Asherial continued. "We investigated and it turns out there was a certain black Impala in that town. We figured that you Winchesters probably took whatever the anomaly was out of there or killed it. Come to find out, you made friends with this thing. That's when we formulated a plan and guess what? You fell right into it. That and…it was easy to track down something that has no aura to it. It's practically shouting its position."

"I'm…the anomaly." Angela whispered to herself. To think, that this whole time of wanting to stop this threat to this planet and she was it. The angels found her a serious threat. That feeling was far too familiar to her.

"All life on this world has an aura. **You** do not. **You** should not exist. **You** are a threat. A very dangerous threat." Asherial, along with the others, took out their angel blades.

"I know." Angela ignited both her lightsabers. "Believe me, I know."

The talking was over. The fighting was about to begin. Castiel was trapped and the Winchester brothers were too. It was a Jedi with very little Force power versus four angels with short blades. She knew that her odds of surviving this fight alone were low. Very low.


	23. Arc 3: Blades of Silver and Light

**Oh. This chapter made me ill. I hate doing this to characters. So...ENJOY! Next part is hopefully going up asap because DRAMA!**

* * *

Arc 3: The Anomaly

Chapter 5: Blades of Silver and Light

* * *

The four angels did not hesitate in their charge at the anomaly. They were going to use their blades to take the anomaly's life. They attempted to get near the target, but it was swinging its blue bladed swords of light. While they did not know what type of damage it could do, they were still persistent in their goal. If any of them could get within an arm's length of the anomaly, they would succeed.

Angela knew this too. She had to keep them from getting close. At the moment, she had the tactical advantage. Perhaps, she could gain even more control of the situation. She targeted one of the blades of the angels and collided her blade with it. Instead of slicing in half though, it clashed and sparks flew from it. She pulled her blade back and backed up a couple of steps.

 _Damn. I can't slash their blades in half. So much for that idea._

Asherial, along with her team, thought that the reaction between the blades was odd. Another anomaly from this anomaly. This only increased their determination. They didn't hold back. One of them jumped forward, intending to strike the anomaly in the chest. However, she swung her blade of blue light, the tip of it slicing diagonally through the angel's vessel's torso. They stumbled back as a faint bluish-white light glowed from the cut, before disappearing entirely.

Angela's morale drastically dropped. _Oh great, they can heal themselves. Now what?_ She kept on the defensive, just barely dodging and blocking every slash and jab from all four angels and their blades. She had to think of some way to free the guys while distracting the angels. What could she do?

She really couldn't come up with an idea until she looked past the angels, who were between her and the guys. Her eyes locked with Castiel's worried stare. Glancing around between the attacks of the angels, she noticed just how dry the ground was near the sides of the road. The pieces came together in her mind. She finally had a plan. Hopefully, it worked and hopefully she could hold out long enough for the guys to come in and finish this battle.

Angela called upon the Force within her. The energy that bound her to everything in the universe that was within her obeyed to her will. With it, she quickly deactivated her lightsabers and shoved the angels back with a burst of light blue, pure Force energy that shot from both her hands. The angels were thrown off balance, falling to the pavement but keeping hold of their blades. Angela then bent the energy within her once more, this time directing the energy to the both sides of the road. Then, she quickly brought it together in the road. This caused the dirt to blind everything around everyone there. It was like a miniature dust storm.

It did not last long. Asherial quickly cleared it away with her angelic powers. As soon as it cleared away, Asherial caught sight of Angela running into the forest. She smirked at the cowardice. Of course the anomaly was going to run as soon as it realized its fate of death was moments away. It did not matter to her. She and her followers were going to kill it, no matter what.

"After it!" Asherial commanded. Her team, followed closely behind by her, left the guys in their traps to chase down the anomaly.

"Asherial! Stop!" Castiel yelled at the angel, even though he knew she wouldn't listen. It was out of impulse.

As the angels left the guys sight, Dean looked around again to see if there was anything within their reach. And yes, there was. It hadn't been there earlier but it was there now. He couldn't stop smiling about it. _Angela, you clever girl._ "Cass. At your feet."

Castiel looked down and within the circle that trapped him was one of Angela's lightsaber hilts. He figured that she must have thrown it into the circle while the dust was still in the air. He quickly snatched it up from the ground, holding it firmly in both his hands. Lucky for him, Angela had activated them for him to see. Now he knew how to switch it on. It hissed to life and he used the blue blade of light to cut across the outside edge of the circle. The sigil instantly lost its power. Castiel did not hesitate in running over to Sam and Dean, slicing the sigil that held them in place.

Sam and Dean could finally move. The brothers made for the Impala's trunk and opened it to take out the angel blades from the crate of weapons. Castiel turned off the lightsaber, took out his blade from his trench coat and placed the hilt of the lightsaber where his blade had been.

No words were spoken among them. They all knew they had to run as fast as they could. With Angela down to one lightsaber and a weak connection to the Force, she was certainly going to get killed by the angels. All three of them run in the direction they last saw the angels running, with their blades at the ready.

* * *

Angela could not run anymore. She was lacking energy from using the Force within her to create that distraction. She turned around and faced the four angels, who had quickly caught up to her in the forest. The lightsaber was still ignited as she brought it up, blade horizontally in front of her. It was going to be near impossible to come out of this fight unscathed. Thus, she hoped for the best but expected the worst.

The three angels stopped at the snap of Asherial's fingers. "Hold on a moment. I must know something from this anomaly." The angels eased up a bit but were ready to instantly sprint forward at the target.

Asherial always had a strong curiosity in all that she fought against. For as long as she had been in existence, numerous entities from places unknown and outside the realms of possibility had arrived on Earth, from time to time. They had all been anomalies; and they all had been either driven from Earth to wherever they had come from or killed. They were forced to leave if they had not hurt any living being on the Earth, but if they had directly or indirectly caused harm to befall on the living, they were killed. It was the only sensible reasoning that Asherial had decided on. Curiosity still was strong in every anomaly that she encountered on Earth. She wanted to know what exactly they were, where they were from, what they could do. It was something new and potentially dangerous for both the realms of heaven and Earth.

"What is it that you live for?"

Angela hesitated to answer but knew that if she talked to Asherial, she could buy some time for the guys to break from their traps and get to her position. "What do you mean?"

"You obviously are living for something, yes? What is it? It's not for those Winchesters and it's certainly not for Castiel. Why are you living? What is your goal in life?"

"Pretty deep question from someone that wants me dead. Why do you want to know that?"

Asherial shrugged. "Why not? I'm always curious about the targets that I've taken out. They never belong here, on this world. They are from outside that is reality. Like you. You aren't from Earth, but you must come from somewhere." She walked past the other angels to stand a few feet from Angela but out of reach of her lightsaber's direct swinging area. "What is it that drives you to live? It must be something or someone from where you are originally from. Call me…intrigued."

While she had an answer already for Asherial, it wasn't a serious one. "And call me confused because I know you are asking me this for another reason, other than to get answers for yourself. I just don't know what you are trying to figure out about me."

Asherial's eyes widen. "Surprising. I didn't think you were that clever. Alright. I'll just come out and say it. Why are **you** still living?"

Angela was very confused now, considering it was same question. "Because…it's a natural human instinct to want to live?"

"No, no. There is a reason you haven't given up yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet." A sinister smirk crossed Asherial's face. "You've been here for roughly a month. You haven't been able to leave Earth. You're stuck here."

The words were true and started to have a deep effect on Angela. As much as she wanted to stop this angel's talking and fight her, she held back. She couldn't kill angels with her lightsabers anyway and she still needed a bit more time for the guys to get there.

Asherial continued. "You must have thought at least once or twice that the people from your place of origin know you're missing. They probably think you're dead. Am I not wrong?"

Angela kept her mouth closed but her gazed lowered from Asherial. The lead angel saw this and continued even further.

"You have thought of it. I can tell just by looking at your expression. Don't worry though. Your depressive thoughts won't last much longer. Since you can't leave Earth now, or probably ever, and you are something that is very unknown and potentially dangerous to everything in existence here, your life must end here. It's better that you die and cease to exist."

It was then that Angela finally allowed herself to speak. She had pushed down the many thoughts whirling in her mind to reply back to Asherial. "You are right, in many things you have said. And yet, I will fight. At least, for today. I can't have the guys running here meaningless. That would just be cruel."

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching from behind made the three angels under Asherial turn from their leader and towards Sam, Dean and Castiel. They ran towards the guys to take them on, leaving Asherial to complete the mission.

"Looks like it's going to be just you and I fighting it out." Asherial spun the blade once in her hand before lunging at Angela.

Angela responded by blocking the tiny blade with her lightsaber. It was all she could really do. She was severely lacking energy, since she had used what she mostly had to create the distraction earlier. Her lightsaber skills would have to hold out until the guys could defeat Asherial for her. But, something was going to have to be sacrificed in the wait. Until the end, Angela kept defending against Asherial's attacks as much as she could.

Cass, Sam and Dean picked their angel targets and went one-on-one with them. The sooner they could take them out, the sooner they could reach Asherial and take her down before she could hurt Angela.

Cass managed to take out his target in a few parries and one thrust into the angel's chest. Dean was next, punching the angel in the face with the pommel of the blade before turning it around and jamming the blade into the angel's skull. The two of them then stabbed Sam's targeted angel in the back just as Sam thrusted his blade into the angel's shoulder. As the lifeless body of the angel fell to the ground, the guys wasted no time in running towards Asherial.

To the guys, it appeared as though Asherial had not been able to land a single blow to Angela, and Angela didn't harm Asherial either. That was about to change. Or…so they thought. Before the guys could reach a striking distance, Asherial telepathically stopped them in their tracks, as if their feet had become heavy as lead.

Asherial scoffed at them. "Seriously?!" She had grown very cross at the fact that her three loyal cohorts had been taken out so easily. Plus, she knew she couldn't hold the guys in place for long.

With Asherial's gaze no longer upon her, Angela raised her lightsaber above her head, intending to slice her completely in two without hesitation. However, she too was stopped by Asherial holding out her other hand towards her.

"I will admit that I admire you resolve. Still trying to kill me, even though that 'weapon' you wield is useless against me." Asherial threw her back with her powers, making the Jedi fall hard onto the forest floor several yards away.

Asherial stopped holding the guys in place. While they did feel that they could move again, they didn't. Not just yet. They didn't want Asherial to change her mind about it.

The last living angel in the area smirked to herself as a new idea popped into her mind. Her curiosity now outweighed her desire to end the anomaly. She still believed this 'Angela' to be dangerous, but at the same time, this anomaly could be different. 'Angela' looked more human than the other anomalies she had met before her. 'Angela', theoretically, could then be…persuaded into more productive, meaningful projects. If she was human, and Asherial believed that she mostly was, then like any human, she could be used however Asherial saw fit. Asherial would definitely have to look into this.

"You know what? I was mistaken."

Cass opened his mouth to ask but Dean got out his question first.

"What exactly do you mean?" Dean's voice was threatening, to an unwavering degree.

Asherial didn't answer. She instead raised her right hand and snapped her fingers, instantly teleporting away from sight. The three men looked at each other before walking up to Angela, who had made her way to them after being thrown back by the menacing angel.

"That was way too close." Angela put her lightsaber into her inner jacket pocket. "At least you caught on to my plan quickly."

"Yes." Castiel said. "That was a very smart move, tossing one of your weapons into the angel trap so that we could break out while you distracted the enemy.

"That was risky." Dean agreed but also disagreed. "But yeah. It was smart."

Sam sighed. "And we managed to get out of this without a scratch."

"I wouldn't…go that far."

Angela pulled out her hand from inside her jacket. As she did so, the guys noticed her hand was covered in blood. And then, her eyes fluttered shut and she started to fall forwards. The strain from the defensive battle and using the Force had finally taken its toll on her.

"Hey." Dean nearly yelled at her as he caught her before she hit the ground. "Angela!" He yelled again, trying to get her to open her eyes, to stay awake.

Angela didn't open her eyes. She didn't hear him. She didn't see. She didn't know. Her mind had fallen into darkness.


	24. Arc 3: Unexpected Outcome

**Author's note: "Ange" is pronounced "Angela without the 'ela' part". That is all you should need to know at this point. Also, I kinda died. I wrote some fluff and adorableness involving Sam and I'm just…yesssssssssssss. My heart can't handle this. Anyway, on with the Story Arc.**

* * *

Arc 3: The Anomaly

Chapter 6: Unexpected Outcome

* * *

Dean gently lowered Angela down onto the forest floor, keeping her upper half upright in his arms. As Dean held her, Sam immediately kneeled next to her. He pulled back on her denim jacket, revealing the spot where blood was slowly seeping more and more on the left side of her white shirt. Sam gently pulled it up so the wound was visible. It was a single deep puncture wound. The opening appeared small and yet blood was quickly flowing from it.

"Cass. Do your thing." Dean said.

"Right." Cass channeled his angelic powers and firmly placed his hand onto the wound. His expression shifted. His eyes widened as he pulled his hand back, his palm now painted red. "It's not working."

"What?" Sam whispered. "How-" He stopped himself from finishing. That could be figured out later. Right now, getting Angela medical treatment was much more important. "We can't waste any more time. We have to get her to a hospital."

"I saw a sign for one a few miles back. Think you can carry her, Sam?"

Sam nodded to Dean. The brothers carefully moved around her. Dean stood up while Sam picked Angela up and carried her bridal style. Dean walked ahead of him, keeping an eye out in case Asherial decided to randomly appear and attack again.

As for Cass, he stood still for a moment. He was gazing down at his right hand, still covered in Angela's blood. It wasn't right. It didn't make sense.

 _It should have worked. I should have been able to heal her; but for some reason, it did not work._ Cass lowered his hand. He had to catch up to the Winchesters. He could not delay them in any way. He had already done so by attempting to heal Angela. He quickened his normal pace until he was walking behind Sam. He would cover their backsides, should Asherial reappear.

However, Asherial never did. All of them had reached the Impala without any hindrances. Dean opened the door to the backseat, telling Castiel to get in first. He did so without a single word, sliding over to the right side of the car behind the passenger's seat. Once inside, Sam carefully maneuvered himself so that he could lie Angela in the backseat as gently as he could. Angela was lying with her head resting on Cass's lap and the rest of her body on the remaining area of the backseat.

While all this happened, Dean had gone and opened the trunk of the Impala once more, this time going for the small suitcase he had packed. He didn't even bother to see which shirt he had grabbed onto. He just pulled it out of the case and nearly slammed the trunk closed. He nudged Sam out of the way, reaching in and handing Cass the shirt he had roughly bunched into a loose ball, telling him to take it and press it against the wound so it would keep her from losing any more blood than she had. Cass did exactly that.

Sam got into his normal seat and Dean ran around the back of the Impala and got into the driver's seat. The Impala was turned around and drove towards the hospital that had been plastered on one of the road signs several miles back.

At least seven minutes passed in the Impala. It was all silence among them. The only sounds heard were the Impala's engine and Angela's breathing, which had become labored and raspy. There was an unspoken intensity in the air, all of it centered on the unconscious Jedi. Sam's and Dean's thoughts were about her and just hoping that she could hold on long enough.

Castiel's thoughts were the same yet different. Yes, he too was worried for her but his mind was also going over the encounter with Asherial and her very small force of angels. The whole situation, how it all played out, felt very off to him. It was not like Asherial to simply attack the target and leave while they were still breathing. She was an angel that made sure that their mission was completed with their own eyes. Asherial had another agenda. He was sure of it.

He was going to think of it more but his attention was brought back down to Angela. She still remained unconscious. Her breathing was still stressed. Her appearance was even changing ever so slowly. But, Castiel noticed it. He wasn't sure what to make of it, whether it was a side effect of her injury or some other cause.

"Cass, how's she doing?" Dean asked, eyes still on the road.

"She's still unconscious, but…some of her hair is changing in color."

Sam looked at Dean, who had just a confused look as he did. Sam turned around in his seat to see what Cass meant while Dean quickly looked back before refocusing on the road. Cass had been right. Of course, they didn't doubt their angel friend. It was just an odd statement, even for Castiel to say.

Some parts of Angela's blonde hair had turned pitch black. It had never happened before since the time the brothers met her, and Castiel was just as in the dark about this as they were. They weren't sure if it was a good thing, a bad thing or anything at all.

Sam took it as a good thing, being optimistic. Maybe it was a sign that her body was healing itself?

Dean took it as a bad thing, being pessimistic. Maybe it was some type of dark Force ability that Angela had kept to herself or even didn't know about?

Castiel was confused, jumping back and forth on whether it was good, bad or even anything.

* * *

Fifteen minutes. It took fifteen minutes in total for the Impala to make it from where they had been to the hospital. It took another minute for Sam to get Angela out of the car and carry her through the emergency room doors, while Castiel kept applying pressure to the wound with Dean's now nearly blood-soaked flannel. As for Dean, he followed right beside his brother until they were inside, then he made for the closest person that looked like a doctor and urged them to hurry and help Angela.

Once the doctor called for a gurney and other staff that was nearby, they took Angela from the guys, while one of the receptionist came out from behind the reception desk to tell them the usual spiel.

"She's be fine."

"The doctors here will take good care of her."

"Why don't you sit down. It may be awhile."

Those were words in the background. Mere murmurs that couldn't be deciphered, even if they cared enough to hear them. They each were going over everything that happened, how it happened, why it happened and what was going on with Angela, if she was going to make it, what the deal was with her hair changing color. Their thoughts went on and on with those ideas at the center.

 _ **Ten minutes later…**_

A doctor walked into the waiting room. They knew who had brought the injured woman in and walked over to them. They said to follow them and that they would take the guys to the room they had put Angela in. They followed down a long hall and were ushered into the second to last door on their left.

It was a small room, meant to only have a single patient and few other people in it at once. There was a window on the far side of the room, letting in some of the sunset's glow into the basic-as-hell white room, with its white walls, white ceiling, white floor. The only damn thing that wasn't white in the room were two chairs that were near the window. They were solid black.

As soon as Sam saw Angela lying in the only bed in the room, he slowly walked over to her. It felt right to him. He could hear whatever the doctor had to say from where he stood. Looking down at her lying so motionless was unnerving.

Castiel remained next to Dean. He wanted to give Sam some space for a moment. Dean wanted to walk over; but first, he wanted some answers from the doctor. "How is she?"

The Doctor let out a sigh full of confusion and relief. "Great. I dare say, even phenomenal."

The guys felt their worries leave them, like an enormous weight had been lifted from their bodies.

"That is great news." Castiel said.

"Yes. It is." The doctor took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But I'm not sure to make of all of this."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, when you brought her in you claimed she had been stabbed. But, when we got her back to the operating room and thoroughly looked over her, we didn't find anything."

Dean and Cass were speechless. Sam pulled his attention from Angela and towards the doctor. He was not as speechless. "What do you mean, 'you didn't find anything'? She got stabbed in the gut."

The doctor started to frown at all of them. "Listen to me. I enjoy a good joke from time to time, but I won't stand for jokes where someone is injured but they really aren't."

Castiel found the doctor's lack of seriousness about this very immature. "This situation is no joke."

"I have to hand it to you three. You're acting skills are very convincing. You should audition for the big blockbusters." The doctor sighed, looking over at his patient. "The fact that all four of you went all out is rather…concerning. Let me guess. The blood on her shirt is some type of fake blood from a prank store."

Dean was about to enlighten the doctor that they still were not playing but Sam cut him off. "Yes." He nodded, looking at Dean to mentally tell him to go along with it. "You got us."

"It…was just a prank." Dean caved. "But we went a bit too far with it."

The doctor was finally satisfied with the guys' answer. "There. Now if that out of the way, I will say this. Keep the pranks down to a more safe and innocent tone. No more pranks like this. Especially ones where someone has to take something to medically put someone to near coma levels." They sighed, leaving the room so that they could be alone with their friend for a while. Before leaving, they did say one more thing. "Oh, before I forget. We aren't sure how long it will take for her to wake up, but it should be no longer than a day or two. I'll be by later to check up on her. You can stay here until nine. That's when visiting hours are over." With what they needed to say out of the way, they left the room and closed the door behind them.

Dean and Cass walked over to the bed. Dean pulled back the blanket that was on Angela. Sam knew what Dean was doing but Cass did not.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Fact checking the doctor." Dean was a bit hesitant in moving the hospital gown out of the way, but he was doing so out of curiosity for the injury that she had sustained, not for dirty intentions. He lifted back the gown enough for all of them to see Angela's lower left torso, where she had been stabbed. All of them saw that the wound that should be there was not. It no longer existed.

"Whoa." Sam said, a bit taken back by the lack of a dressed wound.

"It appears completely healed, as if it never happened." Cass stated in his usual 'to the point' manner. It then shifted in tone, becoming more urgent.

"We must not stay here for too long. We cannot be sure when and where Asherial will reappear. The bunker is the safest place for us all until Angela wakes up."

"I agree." Dean said. "We should be able to carry her, since she's no longer sporting an injury. The only trick is getting past all the staff without being seen. They aren't about to let us walk out of here with her like this."

"I have an idea." Sam replied.

"I will implement it." Castiel wanted to be the distraction. He figured it would be better for all of them that way. That, and he was starting to feel a slight tinge of guilt for what had happened and how it had happened.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

Cass nodded. "I'm sure."

"Alright."

* * *

While Sam and Cass went over the plan, Dean left the room. He told his brother and Cass he would be right back and to wait until he was back before starting the plan. Once he was outside the tiny hospital, he went over to the trunk of the Impala once more, opening it and grabbing onto Sam's suitcase. He shuffled through it before taking out a blue/grey horizontal plaid shirt. One of Dean's shirt had been used to keep Angela from bleeding to death. He figured that it was Sam's turn to share some clothes with Angela. This would replace her obviously ruined white long-sleeved shirt that had been damaged by the angel blade and her blood. As for her jacket, it had escaped the battle without so much as a mark.

Dean then went back into the hospital with the shirt, opening the door to the room and quickly shutting it behind him. "First things first. We've got to get her out of the gown."

Before asking the obvious question, Sam looked at the item in his brother's hands. "Is…is that my shirt?"

Dean threw him his 'so what' glance before answering. "Hey. We already used one of my shirts. It's your turn. Speaking of which-" He threw Sam's shirt at him and he caught the bunched-up fabric. "Get her dressed. Cass and I will wait outside until you're ready."

Sam's eyes widened. His obvious question had been seemingly answered for him, despite not being asked about it first. "Wait. Wh-why do I have to…DEAN!" Sam nearly shouted at his brother, who had snuck backwards, opened the door quickly and darted out of the room, closing the door once more.

Castiel moved casually towards the door as well. "Be quick. The sooner we get back to the bunker, the safer Angela will be." He left the room as well, leaving Sam behind to prepare Angela for departure from the hospital.

Sam turned from the door, inching his way over to the unconscious Jedi. "Ange." He reached the bed, loosely clenching the shirt Angela would need. "Now would be a good time for you to wake up, Ange."

She didn't response, of course. It was a good thing for Sam, as he was unaware that he started blushing out of pure anxiety and embarrassment.

 _Damn it, Dean. I swear to God if she wakes up while I'm doing this and she gets angry, I'll put the blame on you._ He sighed, taking several breaths to calm himself and solidify his courage. Then, he began to prepare Angela for the trip out of the hospital and back to the bunker.

 _Please don't wake up, Ange. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up._


	25. Arc 3: Guilted into Resolve

**No reviews last chapter? Aw :( That was like the most fun chapter I wrote. Oh well. Here is the last chapter for the arc, then it dives into a few one shots. YAY! This is mostly a Cass centered one. ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc 3: Anomaly

Chapter 7: Guilted into Resolve

* * *

Sam knocked gently from behind the closed door. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Go do your thing, Cass." Dean said.

Cass nodded and walked off to initiate his part of the plan. His part was simple. Cause a distraction. Sam had told him his part of the plan and he understood it. He would follow it to the letter. And since he had obtained knowledge about many human inventions, it should be easy for him to accomplish. He meandered his way through the halls, making his way casually towards the backside of the tiny hospital. His eyes darted around him, attempting to locate the box that he needed to interact with. It was one of the farthest rooms, out of sight of nearly all in the hospital, that soon came within Cass's sight. He had a hunch and went with it.

 _This is probably the correct room. Soon, we will be rid of this place and hopefully get to the bunker without Asherial reappearing._

He gazed around, making sure he wasn't being seen before entering the unlocked room. Once inside, he immediately found the breaker box. It was closed and locked with a four digit, heavy-duty padlock. Castiel used his angelic strength and pulled it off, the medal ring snapping from the sudden pulling force. Then, he opened the box and looked for the switch that would kill it all. It was red one at the top. One shift motion and it was moved to the 'off' position. It responded instantly by the light inside the room switching off momentarily before being lit by the emergency generators kicking in.

Castiel had completed his first part. Now, he just had to initiate part two. The easiest part.

* * *

The lights flickered off for a moment before only select few hall lights came back to life. Castiel had completed his part of the plan. Dean moved to do his part. He checked down the hall to see if any of the staff were looking or coming towards them. However, Cass's part of the plan was causing both the small security force to check on the main breaker box and the medical professionals to run around, probably checking on the more critical patients to see if the medical apparatuses were still fully functional on the backup power.

Dean opened the door for Sam. "Let's go."

"Right." Sam slowly made his way out of the room, carrying the still unconscious Jedi, bridal style.

Dean noticed that Sam had not put her jacket on her but had laid it over her like a blanket. Sam could have easily have put that on her, but he didn't. He also saw that his younger brother was looking down on her, making sure that he kept her head leaning against his arm and her feet from hitting the trim of the doorway. His immediate 'older brother' attitude slipped for just a moment. "Aww. That's adorable."

"Huh?" Sam was confused but put two and two together. His eyes narrowed at his brother's remark. "What do you mean?"

Dean brushed him off. "Nothing. Just rambling." He nodded towards the emergency exit door that was sure to sound an alarm as soon as they opened it. It was the quickest way out and to avoid being stopped by the staff in the hospital. "Come on."

Sam sighed as he followed closing behind his brother. The sooner they got to the Impala, the sooner they could get to the bunker.

* * *

Cass had finally reached one of the emergency exits of the hospital. He waited until he heard the alarm that Sam had mentioned during the rundown of the plan. It was a few seconds until it finally sounded over the whole building. The brothers had gone through an emergency exit and were outside. He pushed the door open and walked out into the world enveloped in the sunset's glow. As the door closed, he made his way out onto the parking lot. He stood and would wait for the others there, as was the plan.

It did give him some more time to think to himself, without having to worrying about either Dean or Sam reading him through his facial expressions. He was still feeling emotional repercussions from the incident. They weren't about to go away anytime soon. Thinking about them should help…right?

 _Asherial. What are you thinking? You've only went after monsters. Monsters that had potential to decimate small towns and lonely houses that humans lived in, that would be forgotten in time. Why are you going after Angela, a human? Yes, she does have power. But, from what I've seen, it is not much. You've never went after humans that were gifted with powers. Sure, she is not of this world but that does not warrant for you to attack her. She may be an anomaly, but she is far from a threat to life on this world. Unless she is hiding-_

"Cass!"

Cass blinked and shook his thoughts from his mind. Dean had drove the Impala right up next to him without him noticing. He had been very deep in his thoughts. "Sorry."

Dean didn't think much of it. "Get in."

Castiel on instinct went for the door to the backseat but saw it was already fully occupied. Sam was sitting behind the driver's seat, while Angela was laying on the rest of the backseat, her body leaning on Sam with her head resting on his right shoulder. Cass took hold of the passenger's side door and took his seat in the front of the car, with Dean.

With anyone there, Dean made Baby leave the parking lot and onto the road. They were all on a nonstop trip back to the bunker.

* * *

They had made it back to the bunker without a hitch. Once Baby was in the garage and Sam had taken Angela to her room, they grouped together in the library. There were many things that had to be discussed. Once they sat down and thought to themselves, they were ready.

Cass went over everything about Asherial to the brothers. He told of her job, which was to eliminate threats that could, will or had the potential to decimate small communities. These threats had always been monsters or demons in some way, shape or form. This was the first time Asherial had targeted someone that was human, who was Angela. Cass also made it a point that, like the brothers, she should have some protection to hide from them as well.

"She needs to be hidden from the angels." Cass said.

"You mean like the Enochian sigils you etched onto our ribs years ago?" Sam asked.

Cass nodded. "Like that. However, I'm going to have to…create them."

Dean raised a questionable eyebrow. "Create them?"

"The sigils in the two of you essentially erase your aura's presence from all angels. If Angela were to have the same ones, it would only intensify her lack of an aura, making her even more visible to the angels. I'm going to have to create a mixture of sigils that will give her an actual aura. It'll be as if she has one, when she really doesn't."

The worry for Angela's safety had dimmed slightly between Sam and Dean. That would be one problem solved until they could completely take care of Asherial and her actions. Now, they jumped onto another subject.

Dean spoke up first about it. "Cass, you didn't sense anything when some of Angela's hair changed to black, did you?"

Cass shook his head. "Sorry. I did not."

Sam kept to himself for a moment before speaking his mind. "Maybe it was an effect."

"An effect?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. Maybe it was caused when her body quickly healed."

The older Winchester thought verbally about it. "Perhaps. Or maybe she doesn't know about it. We won't know until we ask her, whenever she wakes up."

Silence permeated the air of the bunker for a few seconds. Cass spoke up again. "I will go and create the sigils that Angela will need. It shouldn't take more than an hour. However, I have a suspicion that I will not be able to etch them on her ribs like I could with the two of you. My healing powers did not work on her. It's safe to assume my other abilities cannot either. She'll need them tattooed like your anti-possession symbols."

Cass paused a moment before saying his next part of his idea.

"Once that is done, I will head out and seek Asherial." Cass saw Dean was about to argue him, so he quickly reassured Dean. "It will be merely intel gathering from a distance. I'm not engaging her without knowing what her intentions are and without the two of you. I have learned that it is better to work as a team instead of on my own."

Dean mentally sighed in relief and Sam nodded at Cass's plan. They went into more details about the plan and everything else related to it. Cass then went off to create the sigils necessary for Angela to blend into the world's background energy. It was several trials and errors writing several sigils on many sheets of paper before Cass finally got it just right. It was pronounced 'Un Van Don Un' or 'aura' in English. It would be enough power to give Angela a human aura, once it was placed on her.

Once that was done and given to the brothers, Cass started to set out. Before he made it to the first step, Dean stopped him and tossed a phone to him.

"You be sure to check in every once in a while, alright?"

Cass put the device into one of his trenchcoat's pockets. "I will call regularly."

The angel set off to gather all information he could. He felt that there was no other way he could right the wrong. He still felt guilt about the whole situation that happened. He **should** have known. **Should** have pieced it together that Asherial was targeting Angela. **Should** have seen the trap.

Should but did not.

He was going to see this through until the end.

Whatever that end was going to be.


	26. Arc 3-5 Waking up to Realization

**My damn heart! I love this relationship that is in this oneshot. Holy shit. If you don't like it, then leave. This is my crossover, damn it. XD I'm not trying to be mean though. Honest. Anyway, enjoy the oneshot.**

* * *

Arc 3.5: Adapting

Waking Up to Realization

* * *

 _ **Two days after the incident**_

Angela felt herself becoming aware. The first thing she knew was that she was lying on her back, then that she was covered up to her neck by something light and comforting.

 _A bed. I'm in a bed. Wait…I don't remember getting into bed._

She immediately forced herself to open her eyes. Her vision was filled with a haze before she took a moment to forcefully blink and shake her head, trying to rid it of the slight fog that was hovering over her thoughts. Once her vision cleared however, her breathing hitched in her throat and her eyes widened at the sight around her. She immediately bolted upright and out of her bed.

She did not recognize the bunker. She had no idea where she was. It was not adding up and she was beginning to wonder what had transpired while she had been out.

Before Angela could progress in her panicked thoughts a moment more, Sam opened the door and walked in. His face lit up when he saw Angela awake and standing just an arm's length from him.

"Hey."

Angela was hesitant to respond. She wasn't sure of the name that was coming to her mind. "Sam?"

Sam's smile faded slightly. Something was off. "Yeah? What's wrong? You sound confused."

Her cloudy mind cleared. Her more recent memories returned to the forefront, and they were overwhelming her. She remembered it all now. It was making her head spin and she started to feel dizzy.

Sam observed her swaying back and forth. He went to support her and move her back down to sit at the foot of the bed. "Hey. Don't pass out on me. Take a few slow, deep breaths."

She did so, take in some air and calming herself down so that she wouldn't fall back into unconsciousness. Once she was certain that she wouldn't do that, she said, "I'm alright now."

"Good." Sam answered. "We're glad you're alright. You had us worried for a while."

Angela finally looked at Sam, facing him with sincerity and resolve. "Did you guys see anything…odd when I was out?"

"Yeah, we saw some of your hair turn black. In fact, it's still like that." He looked from her eyes a moment to gaze at the mysterious locks of black hair.

Angela nodded. "I'll explain it to you guys. You all deserve that much, at least."

Looking down from her hair, Sam saw her moving her the thumb on her right hand across the side of her index finger. It was a nervous tick. It had to be. He was about to ask, but she spoke up before he could.

"When you walked through that door a few minutes ago, I wasn't sure who you were. I wasn't even certain of your name. I had, for a moment, forgotten about my whole month here; but I remembered where I had been. Sam, I remember it all now."

"The time right before you crashed here. The one that the Sith Assassin was talking about a month ago?"

Angela nodded. "I believed him, but I couldn't remember it until now. There was a battle above Yavin Four. Vingarian found the New Jedi Order's location and made an attack run. It was sudden. Brutal. Reinforcements from the New Republic were brought in to stop the ground forces from landing, but several enemy ships had already landed on Yavin before they arrived. When they did arrive, their forces were small. Another battle was happening halfway across the galaxy, so their forces were split up."

"Luke, being the Grand Jedi Master, had to make some quick choices. Both he and I would go and help the New Republic fleet in our fighters, while the rest of the Masters would defend the temple and the students. It was the most logical choice. Luke and I were the best pilots there and the Masters were very skilled with their blades and the Force."

"We went our separate ways. Long story short, two of Vingarian's personal assassins flew out to dogfight us, and one of them managed to hit my Starfighter with a tracking missile at close range. It hit my hyperdrive engine and the sudden impact made me slam my head into the forward controls. Thank goodness for helmets or I would have probably died."

"I don't know how long I was out. Hell, I don't even know what coordinates my navi-computer locked on. All I know is that I'm very lucky. I could have flown into a planet or star at lightspeed, but instead it put my ship into hyperspace and then deactivated before I crashed onto the Earth. Had it not, well…you know."

"Yeah. I get it." Sam paused. "Wait…lucky?"

Angela nodded.

"I thought that Jedi didn't believe in luck."

"Most don't. I do though." Angela said.

She looked down at herself and realized something she should have noticed much sooner. "Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Is this…your shirt?"

At that moment, Sam wished he could just disappear, but he couldn't and had to respond to the question. "Y-yeah." He stuttered. Then he proceeded to tell Angela what had happened from the moment she lost consciousness until they had returned to the bunker.

One he had finished retelling the events, Angela quickly looked around her room for her jacket. She was relieved when she saw it laying over the back of the chair near the desk. She got up slowly from the bed and went to pick it up. "Thank the stars this didn't get ruined."

Sam got up as well, walking over to her. "It means that much, huh?"

"More than you know." Angela sighed. "I can't wear it though with your shirt on me. It's just a bit too big. The sleeves would bunch up in my jacket sleeves."

Sam was about to ask where her clothes were. When he had laid Angela in her bed, he had attempted to search for a shirt for her, so that he could take his back before she would have woken up. He never found another shirt or any other piece of clothing. The reality of the matter didn't hit him until now. Angela had never been shopping for anything, except that one time where they all stopped for some food on their way back from Montana.

"You don't have any other clothes, do you?"

Angela shook her head.

"Okay," Sam acknowledged the situation. "Once you're ready to head out, we'll go shopping. We need some things for the bunker anyway."

"Alright." Angela said. "First though, I'm going to explain why my hair has changed though. Then, we can leave."

"Sounds good." Sam headed for the door, as did Angela. "Dean should still be in the library."

They went off towards that said library. Angela was ready to explain and the brothers were ready to listen to her.


	27. Arc 3-5 Secret of the Hair

**Oops. It's been a while. Sorry about that. College and work were kicking my ass. Like I couldn't get a solid break. Anyway, here's the next part! Enjoy.**

* * *

Arc 3.5: Adapting

Secret of the Hair

* * *

Angela and Sam walked into the library, finding Dean sitting down at the table and reading something that was on the laptop in front of him. He stopped and closed the laptop though when he heard the two of them walk in.

"Hey." Dean greeted Angela. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty well, actually. I even gained my memory back. The memory of what I was doing before somehow getting here to this world."

"That's awesome." Dean smiled as he got up from his seat.

"Yeah. Awesome but, at the same time, disheartening." She went on to explain what she had to Sam earlier. He listened without interrupting her, wanting her to feel free to say whatever she wanted. Once she finished, he let out a rough sigh.

"That's rough. But, he's Luke Skywalker. I'm sure he's fine."

Angela lowered her gaze. "It's not him I'm worried about. It's the others." Even though she felt the need to worry about them, she pushed it all aside. It was time for her to explain the situation that had happened to her. However, she did another quick take of the room, noticing that someone was missing.

"Where is Castiel? I want to explain this 'hair' situation with everyone here."

"He left. Dean answered. "He went to track down Asherial."

"On his own?" Angela grew worried.

"Yeah, on his own." Sam added. "Don't worry though. He promised that he would just track her down and gather intel on what she's planning."

Angela was a bit disheartened by the new information. It was risky for a single person to be on a stealth mission to track and observe a very deadly foe. Yet, she had and did accept that.

"Well, we'll tell him later. For now, I'll just tell the two of you." Angela motioned to her hair. "Is there still black?"

"Actually," Dean replied in intrigue. "It looks like it's slowly changing back to blonde."

She was glad. "Good. It could have started to affect me." Angela mentally prepared for the worst possible outcome from the brothers. They might not like what she was about to say. If that was the case, she was going to have to leave the bunker permanently.

"You mean like how it healed you, right?" Sam inquired.

"Yes…and no. The reason some of my hair changes color and the reason I healed so quickly is because of the Dark Side of the Force."

The brothers quickly looked at each other, then back at her.

"What?" Dean's tone had grown serious. "The Dark Side? I thought you were a Jedi."

"I am a Jedi. Skywalker has given me the title and I follow their practices."

Dean became confused, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Please, explain it all because I'm so lost. I mean, I always thought that you could only be on either the Light Side or the Dark Side at one time."

"Nothing is that simple." Angela replied calmly.

Sam nodded slightly to the answer. Having lived the life he had, the hunting life, everything he and Dean had gone through, he knew damn well that everything was two-faced. Nothing was every clear cut or completely right or completely wrong. There was always a grey area.

Angela continued in her explanation. "While I consciously maintain a strong connection to the Light, there are times when the Dark is stronger, such as when I'm unconscious."

"Or when you're injured." Sam finished.

"Exactly." Angela gave him the faintest of smiles towards him. "I found out when I was younger that if I got a serious injury, some of my hair would become pitch black and the wound would heal very fast. Once the wound was gone though, my connection to the Dark Side would fade away and I would connection with just the Light."

Angela had suddenly realized that she was missing something. Two things. "Where are my lightsabers?"

Dean snapped his fingers, remembering that was something he wanted to do when she woke up. "Got you covered." He walked over to a small table near the doorway. He picked up the lightsaber hilts and handed them to Angela. "Here. Cass held onto these until he left the bunker."

She took them, glad to have them back in her possession. "Well, I think I'm ready to head out." She addressed Sam. "Let's go do this."

Dean jumped in. "Do what? The tattooing?"

Angela raised a questionable eyebrow towards him. "Uh, no? Sam said we could do some clothes shopping, since my shirt got ruined and I'm wearing one of his." She pulled on the plaid shirt that was on her person. "What's this about tattooing?"

"We'll tell you on the way there." Dean answered. "Get ready. We'll leave in five minutes."

"Alright."


	28. Arc 3-5 Two New Experiences

**Alright. More cuteness for this oneshot. Next chapters are Arc 4. I'm not sure which storyline I want to do yet. I'm bouncing between a few of them. So, with that in mind, be patient. New chapters will be on the way soon. For now, enjoy the adorableness before we get back into the angst.**

 **Remember: "Ange" is said like "Angela without the 'ela' part on it.**

* * *

Arc 3.5: Adapting

Two New Experiences

* * *

First thing was first, the tattoo shop that was just outside the city limits of Lebanon, Kansas. The sooner that Angela received the two tattoos she needed, the easier they could all breathe and not have to worry about a sudden angel or demon attack against Angela. They did not waste any time in driving there and getting Angela fixed up. Angela accepted it. The brothers knew more about the whole "angels and demons" thing better than she did, and she trusted them in that area.

When the guys gave the tattoo artist the designs, he asked Angela where she wanted them. Angela wanted the warding sigil that Castiel had crafted, so that Angela would have an aura that would throw angels off their radar, on the left side of her chest just underneath her clavicle. The demon sigil she wanted on the right side of her chest, again just underneath her clavicle.

This was a new experience for Angela. She had never had any tattoos before. Never really thought about getting any either. It was not something that appealed to her nor disgusted her. It was just an expressive art form that never held her interest in any way. Now though, trusting the Winchester brothers and her experience so far in the 'supernatural', the tattoos that held warding power of some kind was definitely something she would study on later. As for the whole experience, it felt weird. She felt the needle scraping into her skin as it vibrated the ink through the device and into the patterns that the artist was given beforehand. It didn't bother her too much.

* * *

After they left the tattoo place, their next stop was a store, primarily one that had a ton of clothes for a fairly inexpensive price. A store that carried a very wide variety of spices and gear that was great for hunting. A store that had just about everything in one entire building. A store that was both loved and hated by all that knew its name.

"Wal…mart." Angela had a bit of trouble reading the unusually named superstore. "Hm."

"Out of all the store near us, we had to pick this one?" Dean wanted to leave way before the Impala had touched its tires onto the parking lot pavement.

"Yes. It has everything we need to get in one place. Saves us some time." Sam knew this was the logically choice but understood why Dean hated this place so much. He didn't exactly like it either but didn't mind being in one. It was a means to an end.

"Good." Angela pulled on the loose plaid shirt. "Soon, I'll be able to get you your shirt back."

Sam quickly looked from her, hiding his rapidly reddening cheeks from her and Dean's sight. "Right. My shirt." He quickly changed the subject and regained his composure. "Come on. The sooner we get in there, the quicker we will get done and can get back to the bunker."

Dean suddenly got an idea. A very shrewd and cunning idea. Sam was definitely going to hate him later. But, the payoff would be totally for it for Dean. "I'll get the supplies. You can help Angela with the clothes shopping." He immediately walked from the two of them. Getting distance from Sam and out of his sight as quickly as possible as key to this plan.

"Wh-" Sam became stunned from the sudden ditching from his brother. "Dean!" He was so going to confront his brother about this later.

As for Angela, she was a bit confused about the whole situation. "What's gotten into Dean all of a sudden?"

Sam sighed. His fate for today was sealed. "Never mind him. Come on. Let's get you some new clothes."

"Alright." Angela said.

* * *

Helping out Angela was a rather unique yet fun experience for Sam. Normally, shopping for anything was rather dull to him. That was not the case with Angela's reactions to everything.

"Angela, you can't just get all white, long-sleeved shirts."

Angela's grip on the stack of five white shirts tightened as she hugged them close to her body. "Why not? Their plain, simple and go perfectly with my jacket."

"Because it's going to get hot soon. Summer is just around the corner. You'll get way too hot in those and have no short-sleeved shirts to wear instead."

"Unless this planet's summer gets above forty-two degrees standard, I'll keep wearing my shirts and jacket."

"Trust me. Some days in Kansas are as hot as a desert. Add in the humidity and you'll feel miserable."

Angela had no place to argue him. She did not know just how hot it would get on this world. That, and she believed Sam's word. He had no reason to lie, and she could not sense a hint of deceit in his voice. "I want a compromise."

"Compromise?"

"I will get some short-sleeved shirts, but only if I get to have two of these long-sleeved ones." Angela gave him her open hand to shake. "Deal?"

Sam chuckled as he shook her hand. "Deal."

* * *

While Sam waited patiently outside the dressing rooms, Angela had gone about and grabbed onto four t-shirts before heading into one of the dressing rooms. All of them were the same sizes though. She put on one and, sure enough, it fit perfectly. She walked out with a smile on her face. "Done."

"Awesome." Sam held out his hands. "I can carry them for you, if you want."

"Nah." She replied. "It's cool."

"Hold up." He reached over and flipped through the four t-shirts. "Ange."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"These are all white."

"So?"

Sam found the situation a bit funny, but he was going to have to fight her now on choosing a variety of different shirts. Variety was good for anyone. "Now, it's my turn for a compromise."

"Compromise?" She asked, once more clutching onto her shirts tightly.

"You can have one white shirt, if you get three or more that are **different** colors. Maybe even get a few with some designs on them." He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Angela sighed and shook his hand. "Deal." She walked off to find different t-shirts, leaving Sam to continue leaning against one of the outside walls of the dressing area. He had a feeling it was going to take her longer this time around.

* * *

Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it with a swipe, instantly opening to the messenger. It was from Dean.

 _ **Hey. Are you two done yet?**_

Sam sent him a quick _**"no"**_ then hit send. It only took a few seconds before he received another message from Dean.

 _ **No prob. I'll be in the Impala when you two are done.**_

Sam slid his phone back into his pocket. He would have kept the conversation going, about Dean ditching him on purpose. Sam had a suspicion about why Dean was doing what he was, in terms of him and Angela. However, it was a very vague suspicion. There was hardly any physical proof to bring it up to Dean. For now, he would keep the idea in his mind and wait for the perfect opportunity to bring it to light.

"I've found some."

Sam looked to see Angela with six shirts, one of them being the white t-shirt they had agreed to compromise on. The shirts were all one solid color each. There was, of course, the plain white t-shirt. There was a maroon shirt with thin, black vine-like pattern on its left side. One shirt was a solid sea-green. Another was teal. The fifth shirt in the pile of slate blue. Lastly, the last one was solid black.

"These look nice." Sam said. He motioned for Angela to put the stack of t-shirts onto the two long-sleeves that he was holding for her, while she had looked around. She gave him her stack of tees.

"Yeah." Angela agreed. "I'm ready if you are."

"Alright. Let's get out of here."


	29. Arc 4: A True First Hunt

**Oh. This is going to get...dark. lol I'm sorry. XD Get your read on! Leave some feedback if you can! I enjoy it!**

* * *

Arc 4: Dark Shift

A True First Hunt

* * *

It had been a month since Castiel left to track down Asherial and gather as much intel as possible on her. It was crucial to know why the angel had left while not killing Angela in a single hit. Asherial had always killed her targets without hesitation and in one or two critical strikes. However, Asherial had left Angela alive and disappeared from them in the blink of an eye. Castiel knew she had another plan. It was crucial to find it out before she could complete it, for the sake of Angela and everyone else in correlation to her.

His mission did not get in the way of him calling in every so often. He had promised the Winchesters that he would, and he did. Even though he was still tracking Asherial and had no information on her plans, he still checked in with a quick call every few days. He did not want his friends to worry. He even talked to Angela every call as well, since Dean would put the call into speaker mode.

On the latest call from Cass, Angela asked Dean if she could personally talk to Cass. Dean agreed and handed her the phone, allowing her to talk one-on-one.

"Hey Castiel." Angela said.

"Hello Angela."Cass replied in his sharp, formal tone. "How are you today?"

"I am fine. And you?"

"Likewise. However, I have not gathered any new information on Asherial's plan."

Angela mentally sighed. No new information meant that Castiel would be out longer. The longer he was alone, tracking down an angel that was very cunning and dangerous, the more likely that Castiel would eventually be discovered. "I hope you find something out soon. I don't like the idea of you tracking down anything about Asherial alone. Reconnaissance missions are very risky, especially when you have no one with you to watch your back. The longer you're out there on your own, the greater your risk of being discovered goes up."

There a moment of silence on Castiel's end before he had a response. "Don't worry, Angela. I have been doing this sort of things for thousands upon thousands of years."

"And Asherial has done her job for that long as well, right?" Angela heard Castiel sigh on the other end.

"Listen Angela. Your concern for me is understandable. It's a selfless, natural human trait. But, you know that worrying over my safety will not aid me in this mission in any way."

"I know." Her grip tightened slightly on the phone. "Just be extra cautious in everything you do. Think through every movement before you do it."

"I will. You have my word." Castiel said.

"Thanks. Hang on. I'm giving the phone back to Dean." She placed the phone into his empty hand and walked out of the library, leaving Dean to finish the call while Sam thought on something that was bothering him.

After Dean finished the call with Cass, he set his phone on the table near his open laptop. "Well, that's a bit of a bummer."

"Yeah." Sam looked from his brother to his own laptop. The article in front of him was still on his mind, along with the other thing that was bothering him. "Angela looked pretty bummed about it too."

Dean could read his younger brother's expression. It was a look he recognized instantly. The look of an idea coming together in his mind. "What are you thinking?"

Sam turned his laptop around so Dean could read the article. "Look at this. This might be a case we can jump on. It's not far either."

Dean pulled the laptop closer to him to keep reading over the story. "What's this have to do with Angela being bummed?"

"It would be a distraction from the whole Asherial thing. At least for a little while. Plus, this case is pretty serious from what I read."

Dean grimaced at the number of murders that had been reported so far. It was "so far" because the killer had yet to be caught. It was a small town in Nebraska, not far from Lebanon, Kansas. The population was a tiny eighty-five. It had been ninety-four. The timespan for this killing spree had been going on for nine days, with a new body being discovered every morning. Even though there were no details in the article that would lead to the suspicion of a monster or malicious unnatural force behind the deaths, there was always the possibility of it.

"This would give all of us break from the boring routine that we've been in." Dean said. "Actually, this would be Angela's first hunt."

"It would." Sam nodded. "Plus, she can hold her own in a fight. All we would have to do is tell her how to do the undercover and investigation bit of it."

Dean got up from the table. "Let's do it."

Sam got up as well. "First thing's first. We have to run it by Angela, see if she wants to do it."

"I'm sure she'll say yes, Sammy. We've been in this bunker for weeks. She has to be just as bored out of her mind as we are."

Both brothers walked from the library and headed for the garage, which is the direction that Angela had walked out of the room. They both figured she was working on her Starfighter. Besides studying lore and the history of Earth, it was the only thing she could and wanted to do.

* * *

When the guys walked into the garage, they found Angela sitting inside of the Starfighter's cockpit, while holding some sort of circuit board. Once they were standing right beside the broken ship, Sam realized it **was** some type of circuit board that had been scorched on its edges. Dean only saw it as a slightly charred flat piece of metal.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Her voice was low and disheartening as she answered. "An A.N.D., alpha navigational drive. That's what I named it when I designed the blueprint for it."

"You made that?" Dean asked, a bit more impressed at the skills this Jedi possessed.

"I did." She threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a smack before it clattered onto the far wall. Her face remained blank in showing how she felt, but the guys knew she was angry. She was just talented at keeping it hidden deep within her. "It's nothing but a piece of scrap now."

Dean walked from them to pick up the A.N.D. Sam took it upon himself to try to turn the situation from having a negative outlook to a positive one.

"Can't you fix it? After all, who better to fix it than the person who created it in the first place?" Sam rhetorically asked.

Angela got out of her Starfighter as she answered him. "I can't fix it."

Dean had walked back, holding up the A.N.D. to her and his eye level. "Oh, come on. It doesn't look too bad. The edges are just a bit crispy." He smiled in an attempt to get Angela to crack a smile back. It, of course, had no effect.

"The edges of that circuit board stored all navigational data of every know hyperspace route in my known galaxy."

Dean's smile faded. "Oh. Uh, well…couldn't you just build another A.N.D. and put that information back on it?" Angela shot him a "really?" look and he instantly regretted asking. "That tricky, huh?"

Angela took the A.N.D from Dean's grasp. It was then that she saw it. She had not realized it earlier. Her mind was more focused on the negative that she failed to see the positive. "Yeah. That tricky. At least the central cell appears undamaged."

"What's stored in that part?" Sam asked.

Angela finally smiled. "The last hyperspace coordinates that were travelled."

Sam was happy for her. "It has the path travelled from Yavin to here?"

Angela nodded. "Yep."

"That's great!" Dean was also happy for her. "One step closer to getting your baby up and running again."

"Yes. Anyway, what brings you two up here?" Angela asked.

"We've might have found a hunt." Sam said.

"And you figured that I might want to come along and participate?" Angela asked bluntly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm down." Angela placed the A.N.D. on the seat. "It'll give me something else to think about for a bit. When do you we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Sam said.

* * *

Tomorrow was today. They all had packed what they needed, from weapons to clothing. Since the trunk had the weapons already, the rest of their gear would have to go on the backseat with Angela. They all got in and left around eight in the morning. The little village was only an hour away. It was going to be a quick trip there. As for how long the hunt would be, or even if it was a monster doing the killing, had yet to been solved.

Next stop: Ayr, Nebraska.


	30. Arc 4: Next to Nothing

**It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. I'm working on another story on another site. I'm bouncing back to this one and finished another chapter. This arc is gonna be a huge drama bomb lol. ENJOY!**

* * *

Arc 4: Dark Shift

Next to Nothing

* * *

Ayr was such a small town. So much so that Dean, Sam and Angela had to settle for the next town over for a motel during their trip. The town was only a ten-minute drive from Ayr, not too bad. They settled on a single room with two beds. It also had a moderately-sized sofa, a small desk and chair near the door, a closet and a tiny bathroom that had the most basic sink, shower and toilet ever. That was all they needed.

Once they got prepared in their disguises, they left for the newest crime scene. Sam thought they would have had to go to the police station in town to find out the location of the inevitable murder. However, when they entered the very small town, the crime scene was at the third house within the city limits. In fact, it was a small, one-story house. There were no trees, shrubs or bushes around it for miles. It was just a quaint house that possessed a detached garage, a small driveway from the road to said garage, and a black mailbox on a wooden post near the road. Very basic.

Dean parked the Impala on the opposite side of the road. All three of them got out walked over to the front yard of the house. The front yard was bordered with the usual yellow crime scene tape. There were only two cop cars, a deputy and sheriff. There was also another car there, which had to belong to the mortician that was talking to the two officers about what had to be done to get the body back to the morgue.

The sheriff noticed the three individuals crossing over the crime scene tape. He knew from how they dressed that they were feds of some investigative branch of the government. He walked from his deputy and over to them for the formal "meet and greet" part of the job. Maintaining a level of professional appearance and actions with criminal cases was crucial to his job position. This job had become more important to his life than when he had first started.

"I'm Sheriff Dunwall." If two words would be best at describing Dunwall's appearance, they would be "average" and "old." He looked like your standard, rule-driven law enforcement that had been in this profession for at least thirty years. He was fit and around five feet-eleven inches.

Dean opened the conversation with the introductions. He announced himself as Agent Smith. Sam was Agent Locke. Angela was Agent Myers. Dean didn't even bother with their undercover first names but all three knew theirs should they have to use them later. The Sheriff shook all three of the agents' hands as they were introduced. The formality of introductions was done with.

"Another murder, Sheriff?" Sam asked rhetorically, to get the ball rolling on this possible hunting case.

"Yeah." He nodded for the three agents to follow him over to the plastic that was covering the deceased. "Have you seen the other reports of the murders that have happened over the past nine days?" He sighed. "This makes ten."

And the investigation went on. The Sheriff allowed the three of them to look at the deceased, talk to the mortician and the other officers. They would have talked to witnesses, if there were any. The victim was a retiree, who had kept to themselves and had lived alone for years. The townsfolk would check in on them every few days but, for the most part, they left the retiree alone to live the rest of their life in peace. At least, those were the words from the Sheriff, Deputy and the Mortician on scene. The cause of their death was a stab wound to their heart. They were dead within seconds. The weapon had not been located and there was no observable trace of the assailant. A literal dead end.

The three of them left the scene after having spent an hour there, gaining the information that was discovered by the authorities and investigation the property and house. It was back to their motel room to brainstorm on all the case files that the Sheriff had given them at the scene, since he had copies of them in his car in case the feds showed up to another murder. The investigation was going to be one of more difficult ones. The guys could tell.

* * *

"I'm going to get some food." Dean stayed in the Impala. Sam and Angela had already got out and were standing at their room's door. "Anything in particular you two want?"

"Something healthy and green." Sam answered.

"Anything works for me, Dean." Angela said.

Dean pointed at Angela. "Why can't you be more like her, Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes but a grin did slip onto his face. "See you when you get back."

Dean drove out of the lot, on a mission for food.

Sam opened the door with his left hand, since his right arm was holding the case files in his right. "After you."

"Thanks." Angela stepped into the room.

Sam closed the door behind himself and moved to set the files on the bed closest to the door. Before he wanted to look at them, he wanted out of his outfit. Suits were fine, but the task was done. He wanted to wear his casual and comfortable clothes. Angela had the same mindset. Both went into their bags and dug out the clothing they wanted to wear. There was only one problem and they both realized it at the same time. One bathroom.

"You can go first, Ange." Sam said.

Angela shook her head. "Nah. Go for it."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

Sam nodded. "Alright. I'll only be a minute." He went in, closed the door and got changed into some jeans and his muted red and green plaid shirt, that he closed with its black snap buttons. Roughly half a minute passed and he was done. He exited the bathroom about to say he was done, so that Angela could change. However, he saw that Angela had already changed. She was wearing jeans and her denim jacket as usual. The only change he saw was her shirt. She had chosen to wear the solid black t-shirt that she had picked out on their latest shopping trip.

"You changed fast."

Angela shrugged. "Figured I could before you would get done. So, I just did it out here." She was sitting on the bed with the case files, reading over the one she had in her hands.

Sam walked over to the desk and pulled the chair over to the foot of the bed. He did not want to sit on the bed with Angela. There would be no move to really move without bumping into one another. That, and it would give them both more bed space to spread out all the cases between them and cross-reference everything they thought was important. Anything lead they could find would be better than what they had currently, which was nothing.

The two got to work. Folders were opened. Papers were spread out all over the bed in front of them. Information was spoken between them. Angela asked questions about some of the data on the paper. She could read English perfectly now, but there were some abbreviations that she had yet to recognize. Sam would clear it up for her and they would continue shifting through the many papers that rested between them.

Minutes ticked by with silence between them. The only sounds made were with the papers and the a.c. window unit kicking on and running. They both were intensely focused on the papers they held. Their thoughts were on all the information they had read and kept at the front of their memories. There had to be something, anything, that would lead to a way to discover and find the attacker responsible for this. Human or monster.

Sam heard Angela sigh and looked up from the paper he was reading over. He watched as Angela put her right hand up to her temple. Her eyes narrowed as she sighed again.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think all of this reading is starting to give me a headache."

"You can take a break if you want. I can keep looking through all this."

Angela shook her head. "No. Two sets of eyes are better than one. You wouldn't happen to have packed anything that would help with headaches, would you?"

Sam took a minute before he remembered. "Actually, I do. Let me go get it."

He got up from the chair and went over to his bag that was lying at the foot of the other bed. He unzipped one of the front pockets and pulled out a white bottle with an orange label. Then, he walked over to Angela and handed her the bottle. "Here you go. You need some water to swallow those?"

Angela had already opened the bottle, threw two pills into her mouth and dry swallowed them. "Nope. Thanks."

Sam sat back down in the chair and resumed reading a case file. "No problem."

Around fifteen minutes later, the motel door swung open and in walked Dean carrying two large brown paper bags and a cup carrier with three cups in it. "Food is here."

"Awesome." Sam was ready to eat.

Dean sat down the food and drinks on the desk, dug through his bag for some comfy clothes and headed for the bathroom. "Go ahead you two."

Sam rubbed his hands together before opening one of the bags. He lucked out on the first bag, as he saw that his brother had gotten him some kind of salad. It was huge, being the only item in that bag. He took it out and set it on the table. He opened the other bag, curious as to what Dean had chosen for himself and Angela. He opened the other bag and pulled out an obvious, foil-wrapped burger.

 _Obviously, Dean's. Wonder what else there is._ Sam reached in again and pulled out another foil-wrapped burger, identical in size to the other one. _Of course he got Angela the same thing._ There was one more thing at the bottom of the bag. Pulling it out, it was a Styrofoam container. He popped it open, revealing it crammed full of crispy, steaming hot fries.

Sam turned to see Angela was still sitting on the bed, staring at the file in her hands. She seemed distant. It was almost as if she was not reading anymore and had zoned out.

"Ange?"

"I'm only seeing one connection."

Sam's eyes widened. Any lead would be a welcomed one. "You do?"

Angela sat the file down and directly addressed Sam. "Well, it's a rather obvious one if you think about it. All the victims know each other. So, if we go with a logical approach, the killer may also know each victim personally since the town is so small. The killer may live in the town."

Sam nodded. "Maybe. But then, why not just attack another town nearby?"

"The other town has more people in it. If you're going to have a killing spree, why not aim for your own town that you know like the back of your hand? This small of a town would mean that anybody who watches carefully enough would know everyone's routine. Makes planning and committing the crimes easy."

Dean had walked out of the bathroom, wearing worn-in jeans. As for his torso, he had a black t-shirt on underneath a blue plaid that had broad white strikes that had a thin red line through the center of them. It even had a couple silver snaps, if Dean ever decided to button it.

He had heard their conversation through the bathroom door. "It makes sense. The only problem is narrowing it down to who it could be." Dean walked over and grabbed both his and Angela's food. "It might actually be easier if we had found anything at the scene that would give us the killer's identity. For all we know so far, this killer may actually be human."

Dean walked over to Angela, sitting the burger down in front of her. He was about to make a quippy remark at hand delivering her food but stopped as he took one look at her expression. He knew that look too well. "Headache?"

"Yeah." She picked up the food and decided to eat it, thinking it would help alleviate the throbbing in her head. "I hope the pain relievers kick in soon."

Sam had sat down in the chair he was using earlier. He stopped halfway through opening his food container, a concerned look on his face. "They haven't worked yet? They should have already. It's a fast-acting type."

Angela seemed to ignore him as she starting working on her food. The brothers looked at each other, both a bit worried about her. They kept those worries in the back of their minds as they worked on their food as well. Sam was going over all the information he had read in the case files. Angela's mind thought on nothing. She could barely focus with the increasing pressure and dull throbbing in her head. Dean was scheming; and soon, that scheming resolved into a plan.

Dean snapped his finger and pointed at Sam. "Remember that small bar we passed on the way here?"

"The one between this town and Ayr? Yeah." Sam said. "What about it?"

"It would be a good place to get info. Better to listen in on conversations than to ask a bunch of people in a small town anyway. Especially if one of them is actually the killer."

"You're right. Wanna head there now?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good." Dean said. "What about you, Angela?"

"Nah. I'll stay here." Angela moved off the bed and over onto the other one, since it didn't have case files and trash from the food on it. Her movement was slow and looked like it took a lot out of her just to do it. "Bars tend to be noisy. I wouldn't last a minute in there." She stretched out on the bed and her eyes closed. "Go on without me."

Once again, the brothers shot each other a look of worry. They both were now a bit hesitant to just leave Angela alone while she was feeling this bad.

"You going to be okay while we're gone?" Sam asked in concern.

"Just need some…sleep. Then, I'll…be good." Angela's response was almost a whisper as she began to drift into a deep sleep.

Dean reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He sat it down on the little nightstand that was between the two beds. "If you need us, don't be afraid to call. Alright?"

Angela sighed in response, which was good enough for both Dean and Sam. They minded their movements, keeping the noise they made down to a minimum as they gathered their guns to sneak in with them into the bar. They slowly opened the creaking motel door and made sure to lock it behind them.

They got into the Impala and drove towards the bar. Hopefully, this trip would lead them on some sort of trail in which they could find the culprit behind these murders. Monster or human, they were going to see this through until its resolution.


	31. Arc 4: Connections

**Many apologies everyone. I had this chapter written but never posted it. Its been too long! AGAIN IM SORRY! Next chapter is almost done as well. Hang in there!**

* * *

Arc 4: Dark Shift

Connections

* * *

Sam and Dean had arrived at the bar an hour ago. They were sitting at a booth at a table that was close to the bar and the only pool table in the place. Of course, both were sipping at her chilled bottles of beer as they listened to all the noise around them. Dean had his ears tuned into a conversation that was being held at the pool tables by three guys. Sam picked up a different discussion at the bar between a guy and girl sitting there. Those were not discussion anything related to the case.

Another hour went and it was the same thing with a few different patrons. No talks about the case. Just discussions about what was going on in their personal lives, sports, plans for the coming weekend.

Dean decided to sneak himself into a game of pool being played by two guys, while Sam moved from the booth to sit at the bar. They hoped that guiding the discussions with the locals would coax something about the case from them. Dean didn't get anyway. Sam was able to talk to the bartender into discussing the case. The only problem was that it was things that both brothers knew about. Nothing new was said.

They regrouped at the front of bar, knowing that staying any longer would be pointless since the bar closed in five minutes. As they left the bar's parking lot, they conversed about the whole visit.

"Well, that didn't give us anything new." Sam said in with a hint of disappointment to his voice.

Dean shrugged. "At least we drank some decent beers. So, not entirely pointless."

Sam reached into his pocket, taking out his phone.

"What- Are you going to call Angela?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I want to ask if she's feeling better."

"Dude, she's probably still sleeping. Just wait until we get back. You can wait fifteen ten minutes, can't you?"

Sam paused, looking down at the bright screen that was ready to speed dial Dean's phone. He shut it off and put it away. "Yeah. You're right. I wouldn't want to wake her up." Dean lets out a sigh that ends with a slight chuckle. Of course, it catches Sam's attention. "What?"

"Ah. It's nothing. Just a random thought I had."

"What was it?"

"Nothing you have to be considered about."

Sam frowned at this brother, but Dean just kept his sight on the road ahead. His brother was thinking about something pertaining to him and Angela. It suddenly clicked what his brother was chuckling about. "You think I love Angela, don't you?"

"You said it, not me."

"I..I don't love her." Sam immediately tried to correct himself. "I mean, I do love her but it's like a close friend. I'm just worried about her, like I worry about you when you aren't feeling well."

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

"Don't call me that." Sam's eye brows furrowed as he continued to explain himself. "And I'm serious. I'm genuinely worried about her sudden headache. The aspirin I gave her didn't work like it does on us."

"Well, she is different. Maybe being a freakin' Jedi means different metabolism or something that would make aspirin that works on us not work on her." Dean suggested.

"Maybe." Sam answered. "Or maybe it's something more."

"Like?"

"I don't know. Like I said, 'maybe' it's something more than what we can see."

* * *

Finally back at the motel, Dean and Sam walked up to their motel door. Dean went to unlock it with the key, but soon found out that it was already unlocked. Believing that Angela had unlocked it and was awake already, he opened the door about an inch before he turned back to look at his brother.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean looked through the tiny opening, then back again at Sam. Dean moved back from the door. "You first."

Sam threw him a confused look as he went for the door. "What's gotten into you of all a-" His voice trailed off as he pushed the door fully open.

Angela's suitcase was upside down on the bed, its contents having been dumped all over the bed where the case files were still at. As for Angela, she was sitting on the bed she had laid down on. She was awake, at least to a certain degree. From what Sam and Dean could guess, she was meditating. Her eyes were closed, with her right hand being outstretched in front of her.

Her hand then moved over to her left, lining up with Sam and Dean. They didn't so much as flinch until she lowered her hand down and opened her eyes. "Good. If either one of you had taken it without my permission, you would have been **very** sorry."

"Uh." Sam hesitated. "Taken…what?"

Angela sighed as she threw herself onto the bed, landing on her back. "One of my lightsabers is gone."

Dean laughed, believing it to be a joke. "Yeah, sure. Nice try, Angela."

She bolted upright and shot him a bone-chilling glare. "It's **not** a joke, Dean."

His tone immediately switched into "serious" mode, as well as Sam.

"You don't think…" Sam started off.

Angela knew what he was about to say and answered the half-asked question. "Yeah. Someone broke into the room and stole it while I was sleeping. The front door was unlocked when I woke up."

As she said that last sentence, Dean knew that this case had taken a drastic shift. They had to solve this faster than ever, or else…

Angela got up from the bed. She crossed her arms, her right forefinger tapping against her upper left arm. It helped her to think through many problems in her past. "Something doesn't make sense about it though. Most thefts are planned. The thief knows that they want and if their target has it. So, going by that line of logic, the person who took my lightsaber knew about it and risked breaking in while I was sleeping, just to get it."

"That's not possible." Sam said. "They only people that know that you have lightsaber are us, Cass, Asherial and whatever angels are under her command."

"And angels are off the list." Dean added. "They shouldn't know where Angela is with that warding tattoo on her."

"And so is Castiel." Angela commented. "He doesn't have a motive to do so. I honestly thought you had taken it, Dean. You always want to play with it like it's some kind of toy."

Dena raised his hands. "Guilty."

"But you don't have it on you. Neither does Sam. I couldn't sense it on either of you once you walked in."

"Is that what the whole 'eyes closed, hand out" thing that you were doing was?" Dean asked.

Angela nodded, then continued. "Another dead end in this case. Are all cases you guys do this complex?"

"Sometimes, but usually we can solve most of them because we can find out what type of monster it is just by evidence left at the crime scenes." Sam said.

Before Angela could think of another thing to say, her sight was filled with blurry images of another place. The only thing she knew that was in those images was what she was missing. As for the background, she was unsure of where it was but had a good assumption as to what it was. The images disappeared in less of a second. _Some kind of vision? Is it because of who is holding my lightsaber in those images? I've never had a vision like that before._

"I think I know where my lightsaber is." Angela blurted out subconsciously, still trying to comprehend what she had just experienced.

Sam looked at her nearly blank expression. "Did you see something?"

"I think so. Hey, the bar you two went to. What did it look like on the inside? What was the most abundant color in there?"

"Color?" Sam asked.

Dean jumped in. "It was mostly tan. It had a lot of wood in its design. Most bars do. Why?"

Angela headed for the door of their room. "We need to go there. Now."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her sudden urge to head there. "Now? They were closing when we were leaving."

"We're not going for drinks. Come on!" She rushed out the door and got into the Impala well before the boys made it outside, closing and locking the door behind them.

The brothers got in and drove back towards the bar. Of course, it didn't keep them from asking the obvious questions.

"Why do you want to go back there after closing? Did you have a Force vision or something?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure what I saw. At this point, it's a hunch." Angela answered.

Sam turned to look back at Angela. "What did you see?"

"Very blurred images of a bar that is similar in color to the one Dean described. The only clear thing in those images was my lightsaber…and it was being used."


	32. Arc 4: Escalation

**Yeah, I know. It takes me a while to update this story anymore. Life has hit me hard recently. Family issues, work, money. You know, life! I will say thank you to sticking along with this story! It means a lot more than you could ever know!**

* * *

Arc 4: Dark Shift

Escalation

* * *

All three of them knew as soon as they pulled into the parking lot of the bar that something was wrong. The bar door was fully open and the light from inside was the only bright thing they saw in the nighttime surroundings. Light in a darkness usually meant safety and peace. This light was eerie and ominous. The second the Impala had stopped, Angela bolted from the back of the car into the bar, with her lightsaber in her hand in case the situation called for it. Sam and Dean scrambled out of the Impala as well, drawing their handguns as they ran into the bar.

All of them stopped in their tracks when they were fully inside and had a view of the destruction before them. Every single seat and table in the place had been sliced by something with intense heat several times over. They were scrap piles of fabric, wood and metal that no longer had any use. The only pool table was sliced nearly perfect down the middle, the colored balls were on the floor surrounding the useless game table. However, the worst thing among the mess was the bodies. Sam and Dean recognized each corpse as the people they had talked to at the bar less than an hour ago. Angela did not. All she knew was that these people were dead and she knew exactly how they were killed. The scorched cuts and stabs in the bodies told her it was the lightsaber that had been stolen from her.

Angela held her clenched fists down at her sides. She wanted to punch something or rather someone. The one who killed these people, and with her own weapon, was going to be stopped one way or another. She was not going to let another life be taken by this murderer.

"I'll check out back for clues." Angela walked around the mangled mess of wood and lifeless bodies, not once looking at either brother.

Sam started to follow but Dean grabbed onto his arm. "Let her be."

"Let her be?" Sam asked in a concerned tone. "You saw how she acted with this. She's probably blaming herself for this."

"Yeah. Exactly. Not only is she confused about this case just like the both of us, but she's also angry too. Confused and angry are not a good mix. We both know that. And given the circumstances and who she is as a person, she might just want to be alone for a bit instead of one of us giving the 'it wasn't your fault so don't feel guilty' speech." Dean slowly let go of Sam's arm, knowing that Sam would listen to reason.

"Alright," Sam sighed. "We better look around in here for some idea as to who the culprit could be."

Dean walked over towards the bar. "I'll take this half of the room."

Sam moved towards the area where the tables and chairs had been. "I'll take this side then."

* * *

When Angela had said she would check the back, the boys thought she meant the kitchen. However, Angela didn't stop in the kitchen. She kept going, walking through the entire room without stopping and out the backdoor of the place. She closed it gently and just stood still. She needed to collect herself before she lost herself to the Dark Side. It was hard though. Someone had taken something of sentimental value to her and was using it to do malicious acts. Anyone, including herself, would get angered by that sort of happening. She gazed up at the night sky. It was a clear night that allowed the light of the stars to shine without obscurity.

 _Maybe if I just take a moment, I won't lose my cool. I can't let that happen. If it does, I have nobody that will be able to get me out. The only person that's been able to do it is Luke. Thank the stars he's as powerful as he is. If only he were here with me. This problem would have been solved already and maybe those people in there would still be alive._

As Angela stopped staring at the stars, she felt something. It was very familiar, personal and Force-based. It was a burst of energy that she suddenly felt. It popped into existence and then lowered in intensity, remaining almost constant in power. There was also another very familiar power. She knew what it was and where both power signatures were coming from. Her curiosity dulled her anger as she slowly turned around to face the backdoor of the bar. That familiar energy signature was wrong. It shouldn't exist but it did. However, that didn't matter as much as the other energy source, since it was her other lightsaber.

The culprit was still at the crime scene. It had somehow hidden from her senses until now. She wasn't about to let them get away this time.

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean and shook his head.

"Once again, not a single clue to this case." Dean said, kicking half of a sliced chair out of his walking path. "Can't we catch just one break?"

Sam couldn't agree more. "Yeah. I'm getting tired of all these dead ends."

Both brothers heard Angela walk through the swinging door of the kitchen and looked over at her, hoping she at least found something.

"Well," Dean spoke, "Find anything?"

She nodded, a grin slowly forming on her face as she walked over to the two of them. "Oh, I did. Two things in fact." She threw her right hand out and sent the two Winchesters flying across the room, just landing short of crashing into the wall.

"Damn. I really don't have much power this way." She shrugged, refocusing on her own malicious emotions. Her appearance slowly changed, as some of her blonde hair became black and her blue eyes shifted into a dark carmine red. She immediately felt the power difference. "That's much better."

As Dean and Sam pushed themselves up off the ground, they reached for their guns. Unfortunately, the Force-wielder grabbed them from their hands and called them over to her.

"I really don't like guns. They lack a personal touch to kills." Angela took the guns and tossed them behind herself. She then reached inside her jacket and took out her lightsaber and switched it on. "This, however, is more personal."

Dean was stunned, to say the least. "Angela, I don't know what you think you're doing, but could you kindly put your lightsaber away so we can talk out this whole situation!"

"She's not going to do that, Dean." Sam said, looking at his older brother. "That's not Angela."

"What do you mean?" Dean looked once more at Angela. "That's Angela."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I would think so too. This Angela is perfectly identical in every way…physically."

Angela decided to play along with Sam a bit. She was in the position of power here so she may as well enjoy it. "Oh? Okay. What makes you think I'm not Angela, Sam? Are you saying there's another me running around?"

Sam tilted his head slightly while shooting her a smug grin. "I am. You're a perfect doppelganger, except for one tiny detail." He pointed directly at her chest. "Our Angela wasn't wearing a white shirt when she got here. She was earlier in the day but changed out of it at the motel."

It clicked with Dean as soon as Sam pointed it out. "That's right. Our Angela was wearing a black shirt. Nice catch, Sam."

The doppelganger had been found out and they were a bit annoyed how it came about. "Really? The shirt gave it away? That's such a small detail for a guy to notice. It almost seems as though you're paying **very** close attention to her. Isn't that right, real Angela?"

The real Angela had just entered the main room of the bar when the fake Angela had thrown the question out at her. It made her stop in her tracks and reassess the situation. Not only had the doppelganger had notice her presence once she entered the room, they were also taking on her form. A very specific form. Even when the doppelganger was turning so that they were facing her and the Winchesters, Angela knew that their eyes would be blood red before she saw them.

Angela put her hands up in an act of peace. She hoped it wasn't too late for this being to revert back to its former self. "Listen to me. You need to let go of all that anger you're focusing on and-"

"And what?" The fake said. "Go back to being the boring Sheriff of this backwater town. I don't think so."

Dean's appearance went from shock to an annoyed frown. "You're a shifter?"

The shifter's smile grew. "About time one of you hunters said it. Although, I'm a very unique type. Unlike other shifters, I don't have to keep my victims alive to have access to their memories. Just one touch of their skin, even for a second, and I have all their memories and can change into them whenever I feel like it. I don't even have that nasty skin peeling anymore and can even shift clothing onto myself. I guess when shifters live to be as old as me their body evolves."

"Then be who you really are instead of this form of me." Angela was being more anxious the longer this situation dragged on.

The shifter kept its smug grin as they started to chuckle at the thought. "Why in the world would I change back? You know just as well as I do that the Darkness is stronger than the Light you cling to."

"It is. That's why I try to never use it. It's stronger. The Light can be controlled just as much as it can control the user, but the Darkness…the Darkness can never be fully controlled and it eventually consumes everything it touches."

"I'm fine with that." The shifter ran at Angela full speed with the lightsaber pointed at her chest.

Angela didn't move to take up her lightsaber. Unnecessary conflict would fuel their power in the Dark Side power that they had. She was going to have to do this in a defensive manner, which would be very difficult. The shifter may have all her memories, but they lacked the practice of all her fighting styles. It's one thing to know, another to experience. She dodged out of the shifter's attack and grabbed onto their right wrist, squeezing as hard as she could without breaking any bones.

"Drop. My. Lightsaber."

With a growl, they let the lightsaber deactivate and fall onto the floor of the bar. They felt Angela's grip loosen on their wrist. Of course she would be so naïve. As soon as Angela's grip was gone from them, they pulled from the Darkness within themselves and channeled it into lightning in their hands.

Dean and Sam already had ran to grab their guns from the floor, pointing the silver bullet-loaded weapons at the shifter. However, the shifter was too fast and threw their conjured lightning at Angela point blank. Her body stiffened as the lightning ran through her entire being. Both brothers fired at the shifter, knowing they wouldn't miss at this close range.

The shifter sensed it. They sensed the attack from behind and stopped hitting Angela with lightning. Turning around and calling again on the Dark energy in and around them, they made an invisible barrier and stopped the bullets a few inches from themselves. They also heard Angela fall onto the floor behind them. They felt unstoppable. This was the best being they had ever shifted into. Their looks, the mental connection attained. They were certain that no other living creature on Earth could stop or kill them now.

"Nice try, boys." The shifter mocked in Angela's voice, as they crushed the bullets with the Dark Side and tossed them across the room. They then picked them both up, their feet leaving the floor, and then threw them both into the wall. The sheer force was enough to make them both crash through the entire cheap, wooden wall of the bar and outside on the paved parking lot.

The shifter walked through the hole in the wall, excited about the possibilities because of their increase in power. First things first was to give these two hunters a slow, painful death. "This is amazing! I can't believe that idiot isn't using all of her power."

Both brothers were fed up with this shifter. They wanted to just shoot the damn thing, except with its newfound power, bullets weren't going to land a hit. Hell, they wouldn't be able to get close to it before it would just send them flying again. They both slowly picked themselves off the ground, still a bit numb from being thrown through an entire wall.

"You two are still conscious?" The shifter rhetorically asked before shrugging it off. "Tougher than you look."

"Tell you what." Dean hoped his makeshift plan would work. He looked over at Sam and gave him the "follow my lead" look, before returning his sights on the fake Angela. "You unshift from our friend and her powers, and we'll promise to never chase you down and kill you."

"Yeah." Sam jumped in. "You can do whatever you wish, as long as you don't do it being her."

The shifter let a single laugh slip from their lips before their demeanor changed into a disgusted sneer. "You two are actually serious?!"

The Winchesters nodded in unison, which only made the shifter more enraged at them.

"I hate to break it to you both, but neither one of you can stop me. In fact, if you intend on chasing me in this form, I'll just end you here!"

"They may not be able to stop you, but we certainly will."

The shifter instantly turned to face the voice, nearly forgetting that Angela was still there at the scene. They quickly conjured lightning that jumped around on their fingertips. However, that gave them little comfort at seeing her.

Angela stood just outside the hole in the wall. Her appearance had changed, her blonde hair now had black sections in it, just like when she had been seriously injured and her body was rapidly healing itself. That, and her hair looked as though it had a mind of its own, gently lofting up and down and gracefully swaying as she took a few steps towards her counterfeit counterpart. It also had a very faint aura of light within the blonde and an unsettling dark glow within the black. As for her eyes, her irises were no longer blue but grey. She was beautifully haunting.

The shifter's red eyes began to glow as they focused on their fear and anger in the moment. They could feel that Angela was more powerful than they were, which shouldn't have been possible. "I…I didn't see this form of you when I touched you! How-"

"Did she hide it from you?" Angela responded, referring to herself in third person. "Simple. She does not know of us or what we can do with her."

"Us?" The shifter panicked. It didn't like how Angela was talking and intensified the fear in them.

"Dean?" Sam said, not looking away from the shifter and Angela. "Was this a part of your plan?"

"Both us stalling until Angela would get out here to kick the shifter's ass? Yes. But now that she's out here, I'm not so sure about this."

"I'm not going to get involved in any of that." Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "Me either. I'm just going to a bit farther back, maybe behind the Impala."

"I'll join you." Sam said, following right behind his brother.


	33. Arc 4: Branded

**Expect more. Thanks to those that have been sticking it out! I look at my views and know that you are out there and have the patience to keep on waiting to read it! :) This is the last chapter of the arc and then its a few more one shots and back to another arc!**

* * *

Arc 4

Branded

* * *

"Back off or you'll feel even more electricity through your body!" The shifter yelled as it intensified the lightning into a condensed ball between their hands.

"Give it your best. We insist."

Angela said this with such sincerity and encouragement that the shifter felt a surge of icy adrenaline shoot throughout their body. "You…what's your game?!"

"We don't play games."

"And what's with this 'we'?!" The shifter yelled, deciding to release their lightning ball at Angela.

With the snap of Angela's fingers, the ball of lightning instantly vanished in the blink of an eye, way before it ever hit her. She reflected on the shifter's word. "We…oh. Forgive us. We did not introduce ourselves. We are the Son and Daughter. Unfortunately, the one you were fighting is not in this realm. We had to step in and intervene before you caused too much damage."

The shifter was starting to regret ever shifting into Angela. This went from becoming a human with great power to someone that was nearing, if not was, god levels of power. For the first time in their life, they were clueless. When they touched Angela, this was nowhere in their memory. It was a wild card, and it terrified the monster. They weren't going to die over having this much power. They could settle. They could live with shifting again and again to fulfill their desire to kill.

Surrendering, the shifter raised their hands. "I yield. I'll change into a regular human. I'll never change back into this Angela. You have my word."

Dean and Sam, who had been standing behind the Impala watching the event go down, slowly made their way over to the two of them. They were still on edge, unsure how to react or interact. Sam was about to talk to Angela, or whoever was controlling Angela, when she silently told them to stop with her hand. Of course, both did.

"We will talk once we have dealt with this creature." 'Angela' said, returning her gaze towards her doppelganger. "As for your plea, we cannot allow it."

The shifter's eyes widened in fear. Their voice was barely a whisper. "Why?"

"Why?" 'Angela' repeated. "You have proved that your murderous intent for thrills and enjoyment is volatile." Suddenly, without any sign or warning, Angela's voice was altered. It was no longer her own, but instead seemed to sound like a man. **"While I, the Son, admire the fear, anger and sickening enjoyment from killings such as yours, my sister does not. Also, your word means nothing to us, considering we have been called gods of the living Force."** In an instant, the man's voice changed into a woman's voice. It wasn't Angela's voice, since it was higher in pitch. _"You are very dangerous and untrustworthy. We cannot allow you to live."_

The shifter was not going to hand over their life so easily. It immediately turned and bolted…about two feet before they stopped. They tried to move but couldn't, as if they had been frozen in place. They tried to use the power that was theirs due to shifting into Angela, but even that failed them. They maintained her look but possessed nothing else.

"Angela" mentally dragged them back, turning the shifter around so that they faced her. She kept them motionlessly standing in front of her as she reached out and placed the right pointer finger in the center of the shifter's forehead. She only kept it there for a second before pulling her hand back. The shifter's eyes dulled, their breathing stopped and their body became limp, fully collapsing on the ground it knelt on. There was no life left in it.

During the whole ordeal, Dean and Sam had been standing a few yards back from the two of them. Now that the shifter was dead, there was entirely new issue. They were both unsure how to deal with it. All their knowledge of the supernatural wouldn't do them or Angela any good, considering neither brother had any clue as to what exactly was going on with Angela.

Still, they had to face this and they were both going to do it together. They simultaneously walked closer to 'Angela', who was still staring down at the lifeless shifter.

Dean, being nervous but still being Dean, decided to break the intense silence among them with his usual demeanor. "Nice job. What did you do? Fry their brain extra crispy or just vaporize it?"

" _ **No. We did no such thing. We made the entirety of their soul no more. That is all."**_

Dean only nodded, unsure how to answer the obvious mixture of two voices.

Sam instead took over the conversation. "How many of you are in there? Is Angela still in there or did you…get rid of her?"

"Angela" smiled, admiring the human's concern and bravery in their presence. _**"There are three in here, but the one you know as Angela is not in this realm. Imagine it like she is sleeping. You do not need to be worried about her. She will be back once we leave, which is very shortly. As for the other two…"**_

" _I am known as Daughter."_

" **And I am known as Son."**

" _ **Your kind may know us as the Light and the Dark sides of the Force respectively."**_

"Light and Dark?" Dean said. "Are you saying that the two of you are gods of it or something?"

" _ **Many us do consider us gods, yes. Others believe us to be physical manifestations of the Force. Even more beings know not of our existence. You two should consider it an honor speaking to us. We haven't done so in a long time. Yet, you two act as though you have talked to powerful beings many times before."**_

"You could say that." Sam answered, his confusion growing the longer these two "gods of the Force" talked through Angela. He, as well as Dean, just wanted them gone and Angela back with them. He didn't want aggravate these two though, since they had instantly killed a shifter just by touching them.

'Angela' looked up at the night sky, seemingly to think about something relating to a very distance place. Then, the feminine voice spoke on their own.

" _This world is far from ours…but not too far that we couldn't come and stop this problem before it grew. Had that creature continued using the powers it copied from your friend, it would have caused too much destruction. Even my brother, who thrives on anger and pain, knows that there has to be limits to it just as much as there must be limits on happiness and peace."_

"Hold up." Dean said with a hint of anger in his voice, pulling "Angela's" attention from the sky to him. "If you two are so powerful and stuff and you both came here to stop that shifter from playing around with Force powers, how come you two didn't help us stop it before it went on a killing spree in this bar?"

'Angela' spoke, both voices joined together once again. _**"We only intervene in the physical world when necessary. We would have let Angela take care of it. She is intelligent and has trained in combat most of her life. It would have been easy for her to do."**_ The voice faded, returning with only the male voice to finish explain to the Winchesters why what happened…happened.

" **Unfortunately, she had to go the 'peaceful' route with it, giving the monster the advantage. Had she used her gifts with the Dark Side, she would have ended this conflict before my sister and I would have had to intervene."**

"Well," Sam spoke up, "I'm glad she chose what she chose."

" **What do you mean by that? She lost the fight when she could have instantly used the power she had to end it in a heartbeat. And yet, you admire that fact she did not do that. Why?"**

Sam stood his ground, his uneasiness about there being two 'beings' within Angela subsiding. Right now, his goal was to talk reason into the two beings so that they would leave Angela and go back to where they had come from. "Why? Because she chose to give the monster a chance to change, even though it more than likely wasn't going to."

Dean, wanting the damn beings to leave as well, jumped into the conversation. "She tried to diffuse the situation instead of escalating it. We respect that."

" **Believe what you two wish."**

Both voices of the Son and Daughter reunited as one, both realizing that the time they could use Angela's body was rapidly coming to an end. " _ **We must leave or else our presence in this body will render it unusable for the near future. We cannot allow that to happen."**_

"Near future?" Dean asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Angela raised an eyebrow, confused as to what Dean was asking. "Near future?"

Both brothers heard Angela's voice and realized that both of the entities had left her without any of them noticing it. "You're back!" Sam said as he and Dean walked up to her.

"Back? Did I go somewhere?" Angela asked as she looked around. She noticed that she was no longer in the bar, which was the last thing she could pull from her memory. "When did I walk out here?"

"It's a rather confusion story." Sam answered.

"But hey, at least the shifter is gone." Dean said, putting behind Angela at the monster's body lying on the ground.

Angela turned to look at it briefly to confirm Dean's words. She was even more confused. "When did that happen? Can one or both of you please explain this, since apparently I can't remember anything?"

"Yeah. Of course. Just let us take care of this mess first." Dean said.

Angela nodded. "I'll help."

"Alright." Dean agreed. "Sam and I will take care of the shifter first and then we'll come help you clean up the bar and deal with those inside."

"Okay." Angela too agreed and left to go get started on the mess that was inside the building.

Dean and Sam picked up the shifter's body, carrying it several yards from the bar. They both then went back for the shovels in the trunk of the Impala and walked back to the shifter and started digging a hole just big enough for the corpse and deep enough to not gain the attention of anything living.

"Done." Dean laid the shovel over his shoulder.

Sam did so as well as both walked back to the Impala and put the shovels back in their rightful place. "Let's get inside and help Angela out."

"Lets. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can all head back to the bunker and sleep for as long as we want." Dean was already thinking on all the hours of rest he was going to get. Sleep was a rarity for a hunter.

Sam frowned. "Maybe you will, but I might not. Or Angela either for that matter, once we explain to her what happened."

"I'm not worried about those two weirdos anymore. They're gone. We don't have to fight powerful beings for once. Enjoy the moment while it lasts, Sam."

Sam couldn't argue with that and fell silent as both of them decided to walk through the hole that was in the side of the door, instead of the actual front door. As they did, they saw that the bodies were gone. All of them were gone. The only mess left was the broken chairs and tables. They then saw Angela was at the bar, sitting on the one of the few stools had hadn't been destroyed. Her back was turned towards them, but they both could tell she was drinking.

They both slowly walked up to her, each of them standing on either side of her. She was drinking a beer that was known for its higher alcohol content than most brands. This was her third bottle, with two empty ones sitting off to the side.

"You two don't have to explain what happened." Angela exhaled, raising her left hand up so that the backside was visible to both brothers. "I figured it out already. As for the missing bodies, they erased them, both physically and mentally. It was as if they were never born. At least, that's what I know. There's pieces of information I suddenly know about…and I hate all of it."

One the back of her left hand was a symbol. Actually, it looked like two halves of two symbols fused together in the middle. The left side had rounded edges while the right side had sharp, pointed ones. It was almost impossible to describe and caused a wave of uneasiness to go through the two Winchesters.* As she was going to drink the rest of the bottle she held, Sam placed his hand on top of it.

"You're really going to stop me from drinking? It's my first time. Leave me be." Angela said, almost slurring her words.

Sam kept his hand on the bottle. "All the more reason you should stop now."

"Sam's right. You shouldn't drink too much if it's your first time. You'll get really sick." Dean looked around and saw there was a stool near him that wasn't broke. He pulled it over and sat down next to the Jedi.

"But at least my thoughts will blur. If my thoughts blur, then my emotions will too. I tired of feeling like a loser." Angela let the bottle go. She turned quickly around in her seat and stood up. Her balance was still stable enough that she didn't fall but swayed slightly.

"Don't move so fast." Sam softly suggested, standing near her in case she lost her balance completely. Dean got up and stood on her other side just in case. Of course, Angela noticed and felt like she was being crowded.

"Just back off!" She took a few steps from them. They let her get some distance before following her outside to the Impala.

The Impala… Now that Angela was looking at it, she could faintly she her distorted reflection in its paintjob and she wanted it gone. "I hate this car." She grabbed one of her lightsaber and ignited it. As she raised it above her head, Dean jumped between her and his Baby.

"Not the car!" Dean shouted, standing bravely in front of her.

Angela lowered his lightsaber and switched it off. "You're right. It's not the car I hate." She put her weapon away in her jacket and leaned against the car, placing her arms on the top of the car and resting her head on top her arms. "I hate myself."

"Oh, come on." Dean leaned his back against Baby. "You don't mean that."

Angela chuckled, backing away from the Impala. When both brothers were in her sights, she saw them looking at her with worry and confusion. It only made her laugh harder before finally reeling it in. "Oh, I mean it. I really hate myself and I have every reason to do so."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Angela began to go on her spiel about herself. "I should hate myself. My father proclaimed himself to be Sith and was very strong in the Dark Side. My mother? She practiced Force-based magic that delved into Dark Side energy. They wanted a child that was powerful in in the Force. Thus, they hooked up and I was born."

"So what?" Dean rhetorically asked. "That doesn't matter. You're a Jedi despite your parents."

Angela pointed a Dean. "Wrong." She sighed, continuing her tangent. "I'm technically not. Sure, Skywalker and Katarn have accepted me, but the other masters…they don't like that I exist, let alone being at the Academy. They think that natural connection to the Dark Side I have, because of those two, can't be severed. Guess what? They're right. It's a part of me existing. They also think I will negatively influence the Jedi students with it too. Of course, I would never do that…intentionally but maybe-"

"Alright." Dean said. "I've heard enough. You've had **way** too much to drink. You're not thinking clearly."

"My thinking is just fine."

Sam shook his head. "No. It's not fine. You're putting yourself down when you have no real reason to."

Angela once again held up the back of her left hand to them. "And yet, the universe seems to always have it out for me. The fact that I somehow have the symbols of both the Light and the Dark that are thousands, if not more, years old and haven't been used in recent history…it means the legend of gods of the Force was true. They possessed my body, right?"

Both brothers reluctantly nodded.

"Then, they'll eventually do it again." She lowered her hand in defeat. "I didn't even know it was happening." Angela reigned her emotions in as drowsiness drifted into her consciousness. She sauntered over to the Impala and slowly opened the door. "I'm tired. Do whatever you two want. I'll wait in the car." She eased her way into the backseat and shut the door, leaving the two brothers outside.

Dean sighed in relief. "I thought she was going to do something more drastic."

Sam nodded. "Let's be glad she didn't." He thought to himself for a moment before speaking up again. "There's nothing left to this case. Shifter's gone. The only thing that's out of place is this wrecked bar, but nobody will be able to link it to anything."

"Let's get out of here." Dean walked around the Impala to open the driver's door.

"Yeah." Sam opened his door and got in. "Let's go."

The Impala eased out of the bar's parking lot as it headed towards the bunker. The bar would eventually be found in its now ruined state. It would become a mystery as to why it was there and why it was found the way it was. As for those that had been killed by the shifter, they had existed but would be forgotten by all but the three that left the scene. A simple case had turned into a nightmare for Angela. It had gone from finding the killer to her ending up with a permanent symbol etched on the back of her left hand. She felt terrible as the weight of both sides of the Force had chosen to brand her.

Angela leaned against the backseat, closing her eyes as she felt the effects of the alcohol slowing her thoughts and lulling her into a light sleep. Before she fell into the welcoming darkness, she had one last note to herself.

 _Guess it's time to start wearing my fingerless gloves again. They should still be in my Starfighter…somewhere._

* * *

*The symbol on Angela's hand is the left half of the light side symbol and the right side half of the dark side symbol. Both symbols are on the cover of this work and can be found in the season three of Star Wars: The Clone Wars during the Mortis arc, aka one of my favorite Star Wars story arcs of all time.


	34. Arc 4-5: Inquiries

Arc 4.5

Inquiries

* * *

"I was drunk, wasn't I?"

After arriving back at the bunker, the two Winchesters had followed a slightly drunk Angela inside. They didn't try talking to her, knowing that she wanted to be left alone for the time being. They still walked close behind her though, to make sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. Once she had closed her bedroom door, the brothers went to their own rooms to get some rest.

It was now the following morning. The brothers were in the library, Sam reading a book and Dean messing around on his laptop. Once Angela awoke and cleaned up, she headed for the library and found the brothers. That's when she asked the question she wanted answered.

Sam nodded with a judgeless smile. "Yeah. You were drunk."

Dean shook his head but had an amused smirk on him. "You're the type that says everything and anything after one too many. How much do you remember?"

"Most of it." Angela pulled out a chair next to Sam and sat down at the table. "I especially remember talking about my past. You two probably are wondering about it. If you want me to explain them with a clearer mind, you can."

Sam shifted his chair around so that it was facing Angela. He had a question, more pertaining to Angela at the moment. "Okay. My question isn't about what you said. Instead, about the symbol on your hand. Does it hurt or anything?"

"No." She placed her left hand on the table so that both brothers could see it clearly. "I don't feel it at all."

"It looks like two symbols mashed together." Dean commented nonchalantly.

"Actually, it is. The left side is half a side of the Light Side symbol. The right side is half the Dark Side symbol. These symbols haven't been used in thousands of years. They disappeared near the end of the Old Republic era, I believe." Angela sighed as she took her hand off the table, letting it rest on her lap. "I can't believe the myth of Force gods is true. Guess I can't call it a myth anymore."

An awkward silence grew among the three of them, the guys unsure what to ask or if to ask anymore and Angela keeping to herself. They all felt the uneasiness of the Force gods appearing and silently hoped it would be something that would not happen anytime soon.

"So," Dean spoke up to break the silence. "You mentioned that the Jedi Masters hate you. That can't be true, right?"

"Wrong." Angela leaned back into her chair. "So wrong. They don't like me at all, except for Skywalker and Katarn."

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Skywalker tries to give everyone a chance to change, if he feels that they can. That's just who he is. Katarn was always different. He used to be on the Empire's side but changed. He went from being an Imperial to a Jedi. The Masters like him too, even if they don't like how blunt he is towards them. While all the masters know my backstory, Luke and Kyle could understand and accept it better than the others."

"Well…"

Angela turned to see Sam giving her a comforting smile. "The fact that you have two Jedi on your side, and one of them is Luke Skywalker, speaks volumes to the others. At least, that's what I think."

Angela chuckled in response. "Yeah. You're right about that, Sam. All the masters at the academy fully respect Luke. Whenever the masters attempt to give me any form of hassle and he's nearby, he steps in to be my advocate. I appreciate it when he does."

Another bout of silence comes and goes before Sam comes up with another question.

"You talked about your parents. Were-"

"Stop." Angela cut him off, looking at both Winchesters. If…if it's alright with you two, I would rather not talk about them." She had to look away from their slightly curious gazes. "Most of my childhood was terrible. It…hurts to think about."

"Okay." Dean responded. "We won't pry any further."

Angela was grateful for that. "Thanks. What else do you both want to know?"

Dean and Sam look at each other, both shaking their heads in unison and in agreement.

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"I think that's all." Dean uttered.

"Great." Angela said, standing up from the table. "If either of you need me, I'll be in the garage working on my Starfighter for a while."


	35. Arc 4-5: Cold Part 1

Arc 4.5

Cold Part 1

* * *

Autumn had quickly arrived this year. The temperature went from pleasant to brisk overnight and then slowly dropped into the low fifties within a week's time. It was jacket weather in Kansas, for certain. Even with the drop in temperature, Angela still went outside every other day to get some fresh air and to talk around in the woods that surrounded the bunker. She knew that she had to take breaks from working on her Starfighter and get out of the bunker every so often, as much as she would rather just stay inside. Too much of anything was bad.

She had asked Dean and Sam if either one of them wanted to go outside and walk with her. Dean didn't want to, saying he just wanted to lean back and do nothing. As for Sam, he declined politely, saying he would go with her next time she went out before returning his gaze to something that was on his laptop screen. She was fine with that and went out for her usual stroll in the woods.

As soon as Angela stepped outside, she was hit with a gentle but cold breeze. She snapped all her jacket's buttons together before continuing her little stroll. There was no way she was going to be deterred by the cold wind and slightly cool temperature that permeated the air. She kept at a slow pace as she traversed through the woods, admiring the sights and sounds of this world's nature. In fact, she was so engrossed at the beauty around her that she did not notice the sky that peeked through the canopy of trees. It had quickly shifted from a clear blue to a dark grey. The light had that had been abundant was now slowly being covered by thick storm clouds

Angela felt something wet grazing the side of her face. She looked up, another drop hitting her forehead as she saw that the sky had darkened significantly. It was going to pour rain, and Angela immediately began walking back to the bunker. She felt no need to rush though.

 _A little rain won't kill me. If it comes down any harder though, I'll run back._

The storm above seemed to read her mind and instantly responded with a bright flash and crack of thunder that bought the downpour of rain.

 _Damn it. I just had to think it._

Angela ran as fast as she could through the woods. She was back at the bunker within a minute's time. However, closing the door behind her, she found herself to be drenched and cold from the wind and rain. Her quick glance down the stairs and into the library yielded no Winchester in her sights. Good. She didn't want either one of them to see her soaked like this.

She didn't stop walking into she was in her room with the door shut. She looked at herself with a sigh as she started to strip off her wet clothes. "I didn't think a sudden rainstorm like that happened on this planet. It seemed so calm in terms of its weather. Guess I still have much to learn about this place." Once her wet clothes were off, she took out a dry set of clothes, which were the personal ones, a pair of jeans and a plain light blue, long-sleeved shirt.

In one swoop, she picked up her wet clothes from the floor and walked to the room which housed the washer and dryer. After Dean had showed her how it worked, she took care of her own clothes. She tossed them into the dryer and turned it on, leaving the machine to do its job.

Still, after having changed clothes, she felt just as cold. Angela had read on ghosts and how their presence could make the air in a room get cold. However, she couldn't see her breath. It was just her that was cold. "This sucks. Maybe if I do something to stay moving I can warm up." She thought that working some more on her Starfighter would not only warm her up but would also shorten the time it would take to get back to her galaxy.

And so she did. She went to the garage and began working once more on her ship. She kept on moving her hands and soon they warmed up. Another hour passed and the coldness she felt was gone. She felt fine and continued her work. Time slipped by before she realized that it was eight-thirty at night, according to the clock that was above one of the worktables in the garage. Her mind had been focused on all the little issues that had to be solved with her fighter.

 _I guess I should call it for tonight. It's not like it's going to anywhere._

She put away the tools she had used and headed for the library, since that is where the two brothers would most likely be at this time. On the way there, she started to feel the temperature shift again.

 _Now I feel hot. I'm not even wearing my jacket. The heck?_

Entering the library, she was met with silence as Dean and Sam were not there. There was a piece of paper left on the table. She picked it up and read it to herself.

"Gone out for some things. We'll be bringing back some fresh pizza. See you around ten. Sam" Angela set the paper back down on the table. She had over an hour before they would be back. "I guess I'll lie down for a bit. Maybe by then I won't feel like trash."

Even though it took her a minute to get to her room, she felt as if she was walking slower than normal. She wasn't sure. Her thoughts were starting to muddle, but she didn't care. Once she got to her room, she closed the room and walked over to her bed, slowly sitting down on it. As she lied down on her bed, she passed out, still carrying a fever within her body.


	36. Arc 4-5: Cold Part 2

Arc 4.5

Cold Part 2

* * *

Dean and Sam had finally finished shopping and had picked up two large pizzas from the local pizzeria in Lebanon. After pulling Baby into the bunker's garage, Dean grabbed the bags and Sam carried the pizzas inside. Both of them headed for the kitchen, Sam placing the pizzas on the table and Dean setting the bags on the counter.

"Angela must be in her room." Sam said.

Dean nodded to himself as he left the room. "I'll go get her."

"Alright."

It wasn't far to Angela's room. Dean walked up to her shut door. She was definitely in there, since she left the door open when she wasn't in it. He knocked on the door three times.

No answer.

"Angela. We're back and we brought back some of the best cheesy, greasy pizza you'll ever taste."

Still no response.

Dean teasingly called out to her as he slowly opened the door. "Hey. I'm coming in. Please don't slice me in half with your lightsabers or anything."

He saw her lying on her left side, motionless save for her very subtle breathing. Dean almost didn't want to wake up her up. However, he knew that the pizza they got was better hot than cold. Besides, he figured she would want to eat. She had eaten large amounts of food in front of him and Sam before and seemed to love food just as much as he did. He decided to walk over to the side of her bed to wake her up.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a friendly jostle. "Hey Angela. We brought…" He trailed off as he took his hand back. He felt heat. Too much heat. He placed the backside of his hand against her forehead to confirm his suspicions. She had a fever. "Damn."

Dean immediately left the room, only to be back a minute later with a thermometer and Sam following right behind him. "I tried to wake her up, but she didn't."

"Let's hope her fever isn't too high."

After carefully using the thermometer on Angela, Dean took it back out at the right time and read the display. "A hundred and four."

"I'll get some cold water." Sam said, exiting the room. He was back soon with the cold water and a couple of wash clothes. He set them on the little stand next to the bed. "I'll take care of her first."

"Sounds good to me." Dean walked away from the bed, so that Sam pull the desk chair close to the side of the bed to take care of her. "You want me to bring in some of that pizza while it's still warm?"

"Nah. I'm good. Just save me some."

"You got it." Dean left the room, leaving the door opened on impulse. He shouted from down the hall, "I'll check up on you later."

Sam got to work. He made one of the wash cloths lightly damp and placed it on Angela's forehead. It was a simple trick but mostly effective in bringing down a temperature safely. All it required was time and patience. Luckily, there was a book on the same stand as the bowl of cold water. Out of curiosity, Sam picked it up and read 'Record of Greek Myths I' on its front cover.

 _Huh. I don't think I've read this one yet._ He opened the thick book and began reading through the alphabetized list of Greek gods and Goddesses, starting with Achelous. One by one, his eyes scanned the text. Line by line, paragraph by paragraph, he made steady progress towards the place where a bookmark rested between pages. Of course, he would put the book down every so often to see if Angela was awake yet and dampen the cloth again.

Over an hour passed as Sam continued reading and checking Angela. Just as he was about to read about the next god that was in the book, he heard Angela groan, and as he laid the book down on the nightstand, he saw her slightly open her eyes and try to reach for the cloth that was on her head.

"Hey." Sam said as he gently grabbed Angela's hand. "Don't touch that. Your fever has gone down but it's still too high."

Angela mustered as much energy she could to speak, her voice coming out as strained and tired. "Fever?"

"Yeah. A fever."

"I'm sick?"

Sam nodded, smiling at Angela's naivety and innocence about the situation. "Yeah. You're sick."

"Stupid, cold rain," she sighed.

Sam was beginning to piece the problem together. "You got caught out in that?"

"Yeah. When I was out walking in the woods. It suddenly appeared and poured. I ran all the way back to the bunker but got soaked anyway. After changing my clothes, I still felt cold and thought working on my fighter would warm me up. I felt warmer but I guess that was just the fever setting in."

At this time, Dean walked in to take his turn watching over Angela. He saw that Angela was finally awake, which took some of his worry away. "Hey there, Angela. How you feel?"

"Better than I was, I suppose."

"You're awake so that's a good sign."

"Yeah, but I still feel tired. If it's alright, I would like to go back to sleep, without the two of you hovering over me."

"Right." Sam got up from the chair.

"Not a problem." Dean said as he followed Sam out the door. Just before he closed it, he said one last thing. "If you need us, we'll be close by. Alright?"

He got no response from Angela as she was already asleep.

Dean closed the door gently. "Wish I could fall asleep that fast."

"Me too."

"I'll stay up to check on her or if she needs something. You should go eat. You haven't since lunchtime."

Sam mentally agreed to that, heading towards the kitchen. "If you get tired and want to tap out, come find me."

"Will do."

And within a few days, Angela's fever disappeared and she was back to her normal self again.

* * *

 **So Arc 5 chapter 1 will take awhile to come out. I want this next arc to push the complete story forward a lot! So be patient. I am aiming for a release as fast as possible. I enjoy any PMs and reviews, even views, this story gets!**

 **~TheJediAvenger~**


	37. Arc 5: Known Case, Unknown Monster

Arc 5

Known Case, Unknown Hunt

* * *

Another case had appeared, more unusual than the other types of cases the Winchester boys normally went on. They and Angela were on the way to the case's location. Dean drove, Sam read over the little bit of case information on his phone and Angela was giving an upgrade to her watch that she recently bought. Of course, Dean kept looking in the rear-view mirror at her, trying to figure out just what exactly she was during to her watch. After about half an hour, he broke his silence and finally asked.

"What the hell are you doing to that watch?"

Angela stopped, looking right back at Dean through the rear-view mirror. "I'm making it more useful than just keeping track of the time."

"How?"

Angela had already looked back down at her watch, consistently making progress with its future function. "You'll have to wait and see."

Dean was little bit disappointed. "Oh, come on. Not even a hint?"

"No. It'll be a surprise for all of us…because I'm not even sure if it's going to function properly once I give it its first test run. In theory, it should but we'll see how it goes."

Having been given an answer, Dean decided to keep to himself until either Angela or Sam spoke about something that would allow him back into a conversation. Until then, he would just keep his eyes on the asphalt ahead and his mind on the information about the case they were getting closer to.

 _Such a weird case. Two adults dead in their home. Unknown cause of death for both of them. Forced entry into the house. No witnesses, of course. It happened in a town roughly three hours from Lebanon, but we have to go to the next town over just to get the autopsy records._

"This case. It's odd." Sam put his phone away, finally gazing out at the road ahead. "Why am I getting the feeling this is going to get complicated?"

"Is this case really that much different from other cases you and Dean have been on?" Angela asked as she decided to stop messing around with her watch.

Sam turned just enough so that he could look back at Angela. "It's not that it's drastically different. It's the lack of information in the news article. It's unusual."

"What do you mean?"

"The article was written without listing the names of the people who died, no cause of death, doesn't give any information as to whether this case is being investigated and the law doesn't have any statements. There's hardly anything to go on, but the story was published like this anyway. We've never seen anything close to this."

"And if it seems out of place and doesn't make sense," Dean added. "Then, there's something hidden behind it. Every time."

Angela agreed with that. She had learned that lesson from personal experiences. She wondered what this potential this case could have for them. She thought over what possible monsters had caused this and could end up being the answer.

 _Maybe I'll get to see a different type of monster that these two have hunted before. I really hoped it's not another shifter. I may have only dealt with one but that was enough. Perhaps this case will have a ghost. Or a demon? Maybe a werewolf? Well, maybe not the werewolf since there was an unknown cause of death._

On and on, she thought about the possible culprit, while Sam kept his thoughts to himself as well and Dean drove on in silence, focused on getting to the morgue where they would pick up the records.

* * *

"Cremated?" Dean asked as a slight tinge of anger and confusion rose in his voice. "What do you mean the bodies were cremated?"

The mortician leaned back in his chair, aggressively chewing the gum in his mouth. He was a bit annoyed at how this one F.B.I. agent out of the three was giving him an attitude for no legitimate reason. "How else do you want me to put it? They were set on fire. Burned to ash. Their bodies are no longer in a form that is recognizable."

Dean was about to let this unsympathetic asshole have it verbally, but Sam quickly cut him off. "Wasn't cremating them rather quick? According to our information, they only died two days ago."

The mortician let out a tired sigh. "Listen. I thoroughly examined both of them. All the details are in this copy on my desk for the three of you to take and the items they were wearing, that were worth saving, are in the box next to that case folder. I went through all the procedures legally. As for the quick disposal of the bodies, that's what we do around here for people who have no living relatives who have input on the matter. I know the laws around here as well as my rights. I suspect the three of you know that as well."

Dean was about to argue the unwavering mortician but stopped himself before he let out a single word. There was no point in pressing the person for answers. Holding back his words and burying his anger at the mortician, he quickly snatched the box up from the desk. "We'll be confiscating this box as evidence for the case."

The mortician waved him off. "Do whatever you want with it. It's not like anyone wants to claim it."

As for Sam, he reached for the copy of the autopsy reports but Angela picked them up first.

"We appreciate your hard work and dedication. I hope you receive what you rightfully deserve." Angela spoke to the worker in a very serious tone, which threw both brothers for a loop as she walked out of the office.

The mortician glued his sight to his computer monitor, not even giving the two remaining agents a second glance as they left the room. They could care less the end results of the two recent deaths, since they were paid quite handsomely to never speak of it and to forget its abnormality. Then again…those two bodies were scorched into their memories. They would certainly be having nightmares about them later.

The two brothers walked out of the building, spotting Angela near the Impala as she read the copy of the autopsy reports. Thanks to some tutoring from Sam, Angela could read English rather well, except for a few words that phonically gave her trouble. As Dean went for the driver's door and Sam went for his front passenger's door, Angela went for her door too, her eyes still fixated on the reports in the thin folder.

"Alright," Dean turned the key in the ignition, the Impala roaring to life once more. "That guy was no help, but at least we got something from him. Angela, you have an address in those reports."

"Yeah. It's 153 Serpent Drive, in the town of Cottonwood Falls of course."

Sam took his phone out. "I'll pull up directions."

Angela managed to read through the reports in five minutes. She tapped Sam's shoulder with the folder, which got his attention. "Here."

"Thanks." He took the folder and opened it up on his lap, keeping the phone with the directions in his left hand and flipping through the couple pages in the folder with his right. He gave his phone a quick glance. "Turn at the next right."

"Got it." Dean answered, looking ahead for the turn.

The more he read, the more confused and suspicious Sam got. The reports on both adults had their names listed as John Smith and Jane Smith. The time of death was one thirty-eight in the morning for both. They died from "natural causes" but didn't get into specific details.

 _What the hell is this?! All this information is filler to make these reports look official. There's nothing for us to go on here, except that it's trying to hide something. It may or may not be a monster that did this, but there's nothing to prove that it isn't yet._

"Fake?" Dean asked as he made the Impala take the right turn.

"Fake." Sam answered.

Angela leaned forward, looking over Sam's shoulder at the reports. "How can you tell?"

At soon as the question left her mouth, Sam went on to explain how each section of the reports was illegitimate. Dean listened in for two of the examples before he tuned them out. Unlike his brother, he always found research dull and boring. However, he was more than ready to hunt down the monster in this case, if there was one.


	38. Arc 5: Hide and Seek

Arc 5

Hide and Seek

* * *

There were very few turns and stops taken to 153 Serpent Drive. Dean drove the Impala onto the gravel driveway and put it in park. The three took a moment to take in the house that was outside the car, waiting for them to enter and search its contents. It was a modern two story house. Its outward appearance was light grey. It's second floor had two windows facing the front of the house and two more windows were on the first floor. There was no garage, but there was an old, dark blue hoondi civic just in front of the Impala. The front yard had luscious green grass but the backyard appeared to be mostly comprised of the forest that surrounded the place. It seemed like a secluded, peaceful place from the prying eyes of society.

"Let's get in there." Dean said, exiting the Impala.

Sam and Angela got out as well.

"I'll go around the back and check it out." Sam said.

Dean nodded and Sam disappeared around the corner of the house. "You got my back, Angela?"

"Of course."

"You sense anything with those Force powers of yours?"

Angela took a moment to close her eyes and focus on the energy she could vaguely feel nearby. Even though she wasn't as powerful as she was in her own galaxy, she could still help by giving as much of an advantage as she could. "I'm only sensing the three of us right now."

"Alright. Good." Dean reached for the doorknob and turned it, expecting it to be locked. However, he was surprised when it turned with ease. "That's not a good sign."

"That was unlocked?"

"Yeah." Dean opened the door fully and nodded towards doorway. "Come on."

"Right behind you."

The two stepped into the small foyer, Dean making sure to close the door behind them. Off to the left was the dining room that was directly connected to the kitchen. To the right was the living room and in front of them was a staircase leading up to the second floor.

"I'll take left." Angela said as she headed in that direction.

"I'll take the right and meet you in the kitchen." Dean replied and went off to the right of the house.

The dining room looked like your standard, middle-class American room. Dark, hardwood floors, complimenting table and four chairs surrounding it, white ceiling and walls adorned with a few photographs of wildlife and scenery. There was nothing to note in this room so she went into the kitchen.

The kitchen also felt like a middle-class room. Everything looked clean and new, from the black marble countertops to the stainless-steel appliances. There was a sliding door that led out to the backyard, which consisted of a tiny yard that shifted into woods after twenty or so yards. Angela looked out of it for a moment before Sam walked in front of it. She reached for the door and pulled, fully expecting it to not budge. However, it slid open.

"This door was unlocked too." Angela commented, stepping aside to let Sam walk in.

"Wait, the front door was unlocked?"

"Yeah."

Sam shook his head. "I don't like this."

"Me either." Angela answered as she averted her gaze upwards.

Dean walked in from the dining room. "Well, the living room is clear. That just leaves upstairs." He looked at Angela but quickly did a doubletake when he noticed her looking at the ceiling above them. "What's wrong?"

She finally pried her eyes from the ceiling and faced Dean. "I think there's…someone up there, but something's off."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded. Both of them took out their handguns just in case they had to use them. Angela kept her weapons in her jacket. She wasn't sure if the presence she was feeling was a threat or not. She would rather not instigate whoever or whatever was above them on the second floor until they made the first move against them.

Angela nodded for the two of them to follow her. "Let's head up there. I'll go first, since I know where they're roughly at."

"We'll be right behind you." Sam said.

They gradually made their way through the kitchen, dining room and then the foyer. Angela casually walked up the stairs but was mindful in stepping lightly. She didn't want to make too much noise. The brothers did the same as all three of them made it up to the landing of the second floor. Angela went left, walking down the hall and stopped in front of the last door on the right. The door was slightly ajar but not enough to peek through. Angela stepped out of the doorway, placing her fingerless gloved left hand on the door. She mouthed to the brothers "ready?"

They both nodded, aiming their guns at the door in case. Angela slowly pushed the door open. There was no one within sight of the door. Dean went in first, scanning the left side of the room, followed by Sam who did the same to the right. Angela walked in as the two of them lowered their guns to their sides.

"Nobody's here." Dean said. "Are you sure you sensed someone?"

"I did." Angela walked past them and towards the bed. "We haven't looked everywhere yet. Sam, give me a hand in moving this bed."

Sam put his gun away. "Sure." He knew that Angela might have been able to move it herself with her Force abilities, but also knew if she used the Force too much she would get tired quickly, since her strength and connection to the Force was weaker here on Earth than it was in her galaxy. He placed his hands on the side of the bed. "Ready when you are."

"On three."

Dean stood off to the side but kept his gun ready.

"One…two…three."

Sam and Angela pushed the bed from the center of the wall and into the left back corner of the room.

"Okay. Step back, Sam. Whoever I'm sensing is right below us."

Of course, Sam was confused but caught on as he looked down at the hardwood floor. He saw that there was a very fine cut in the shape of a large square in the white carpet. "A hidden trap door."

Angela quickly looked and saw that Dean still had his gun out. She wasn't about to open the trapdoor until they appeared to be of no threat. "Dean, put the gun away."

He threw her a confused and questionable look. "What? Why? For all we know, the one behind this whole thing could be down there."

Angela disagreed. "No. They aren't the culprit. I'm closer to them now and I don't feel malice or evil intentions. All I feel right now is someone who is confused and scared. So please, put the gun away."

Dean sighed, doing what Angela asked. "Alright. Just be careful."

A small chuckle escaped from Angela as she placed her fingers around the edges of the door. "You sound like Skywalker whenever I attempt something that is the least bit dangerous."

Angela slowly raised the door in the floor, still sensing the being in case there was a sudden change in their emotions. The door was only cracked an inch open before she felt the fear in the living being intensify. It too made Angela feel uneasy. She personally hadn't felt that type of fear in years. After she fully opened the door, the three of them looked down within it to finally see them.

It was child. A small girl, who looked like she was close to eight years old, had her arms wrapped around her legs. She slowly looked up at them with widened green eyes. Her black, shoulder-length hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a day or two and her dark pink shirt and jeans were a bit dusty, probably from the little room she had been hiding in.

"A kid?" Dean uttered the rhetorical question in a state of surprise and regret. He immediately felt worried for her. He always did have a soft spot for young kids.

The child looked over at Dean. That's when Angela felt another surge of fear rise within the her. She softly spoke to the child, making sure to choose her words and gestures carefully. "It's okay. We aren't here to hurt you."

The child then noticed Sam out of the corner of her eye and stared at him as well. She became petrified as she realized there were two men now. Angela caught on to that, since she didn't feel the child's fear rise when they saw her first.

"Hey, don't look at those two. Look at me."

The child heard the lady and did so, feeling a bit safer when they did.

Angela faintly smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about those two. They're with me. I trust them to keep me safe and you can too." The moment she said that, she could sense that the kid was slowly calming down and their fear was waning. "Would you like to come out of that dirty, dark hole in the floor?"

The child slowly nodded and offered their hand for Angela to take. She did so, gently helping the kid up and out of the hidden compartment in the floor. Angela sat down on the floor and motioned for the two brothers to do the same. The child mimicked them and sat down close to Angela, keeping her focus on the two men.

Angela tapped the child on the shoulder to pull her attention to her. She pointed to herself and said, "My name is Angela." She then pointed at older brother. "His name is Dean." Then, she pointed out the younger one. "And his name is Sam. Say hi, guys."

Dean gave her smile. "Hey kid."

Sam also smiled and gave her a wave. "Hi."

The kid was finally able to smile back and waved at the two of them. She felt a bit safer.

"What's your name?" Angela asked in the most caring and friendly tone.

"L…Lyra."

"Lyra. That's a pretty name."

Lyra looked over at Dean and Sam again, then back at Angela. She lowered her head as the beginnings of sad eyes and a frown slowly appeared on her face.

"What's wrong, Lyra?" Angela asked.

Lyra shuffled on her feet, still keeping her head down. "Where…where's my mom and dad?"

The three adults looked at one another. Angela wasn't sure what to say or do. She didn't want to go about this the wrong way or else Lyra could be hurt in a way that wasn't mendable. Dean was quiet as well and so was Sam. They too didn't want to break it to the kid. All of them had no reason to doubt that the mortician would lie about the two deaths, even though they all felt he was hiding some information from them.

"Do you know where they are? I haven't seen or heard them for a long time." Lyra asked again and hoped that these three adults had some answer for her.

"Listen, Lyra." Angela took the little girl's hand in hers. For a moment, she felt something within the kid. It was hidden, obscured by her demeanor. Something was off about this whole thing, but it was going to wait. Lyra had to know the truth, even if it was going to leave an emotional scar. "We have something to give you first. Once we do, we'll explain everything that we know. Is that okay?"

Lyra thought on it before nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Follow us."


	39. Arc 5: Similarities

Arc 5

Similarities

* * *

The walk out of the house and to the Impala felt too short for the three adults. As for Lyra, she was eager to see what it was that Angela, Dean and Sam had to give her. She had never met these adults in her whole life. She didn't know them, yet she felt she could trust them. Her parents had told her, time and time again, not to trust any stranger that they didn't approve of. But she hadn't seen them in days. She was tired, alone and scared of what could happen if she was by herself for another day. She was glad these three adults had found her.

"Where did you put the box, Dean?" Angela asked.

"I put it underneath my seat. I'll get it." Dean opened the driver's side door and reached in to take out the box.

He closed his door and walked around the front of the car. Before he handed it over to Angela, he opened the box to see just what was left from the deceased couple. Sam also peeked over into the box before Dean turned it around for Angela to see. Inside the box were only two silver necklaces. On the ends of each of them were half a heart. It was a couple's necklace.

Angela scooped them up in her hand and turned around to kneel to Lyra's height. She hoped that the words she said, how she said them, would be the least hurtful to the child that they could. "Open your hands."

Lyra did so and Angela gently placed both necklaces into the child's hands. "These are yours now, Lyra. Your parents would want you to have them."

Before Angela could explain where her parents had gone, Lyra looked Angela directly in the eyes. "They're dead, aren't they?"

Lyra's question stunned not just Angela, but Dean and Sam too. They hadn't expected the kid to come to the realization so fast and ask the question in a serious tone and that implied she already knew the answer.

Angela nodded. "Yeah. We're sorry."

Lyra looked back down at the two necklaces in her hands, slowly handing them back to Angela. "Can you help me put these on?"

Angela didn't refuse the request. She took both and put them on the child, making sure to shorten the chains so that the necklaces wouldn't hang so low on her. Once she was done, Lyra took both necklaces and tucked them underneath her shirt, so that they were closer to her heart.

Standing up, Angela walked over and in a low voice told Dean and Sam she needed a minute. She then walked back towards the house, going around the corner and disappearing from their sights. Dean nodded at Sam to check on her, deciding he would stay and watch Lyra.

"What happens next?" Lyra asked Dean.

Dean gave her a smile as he opened the passenger's side door for her to get in. "Well, while we wait for those two to get back, we can wait inside the car and talk."

"Talk about what?" Lyra climbed into the seat.

"Everything from the past two days. I have a feeling you might be able to help us figure out what happened to your parents. You feel up to telling me everything you can?"

Lyra thought for a moment before giving him a faint nod. "Okay."

* * *

When Sam rounded the corner of the house, he saw Angela leaning against the side of the house near the backdoor. She was rubbing her right temple with her eyes closed to the world, seemingly deep in thought.

"You know, Sam," she opened her eyes but didn't look over at him. "When someone says that they need a minute and walk off on their own, it usually means that they want to be alone for a bit."

Sam didn't say anything until he was sitting down next to her. "Sometimes being alone isn't the best for someone that wants to alone."

Angela finally looked over at him. "That kid knew, Sam. She knew they were dead before we even said it."

"Yeah, that was a bit unnerving."

"She…" Angela shook her head. "She was trained for this."

Sam furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? Trained for this?"

"I…I just know this. You have to take my word for it. I know this…from experience. She was prepared for this, like her parents knew something like this would happen. Sure, she was scared when we found her, but she probably had never experienced something like that. I was like that too."

Sam wanted to pry deeper into Angela's past. She never mentioned her childhood to either him or Dean. It was unknown to them. However, Sam decided to ask about it later. He would just take her word for now. "I guess I can see what you're trying to say."

"Sorry that I'm being vague. It's just hurts for me to think about my past." Angela remembered the thing from earlier and changed the subject. "There's also something else about Lyra. When I held her hands, I felt something different with her."

"Different how?"

Angela took a moment, trying to find the words to best express what she sensed with the Force. "There was a moment where I felt something deeply buried behind Lyra's emotions. It felt like...the true her. The very core of her being...and it was extremely different from what we can physically see." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't explain it well. I'll try to figure it out without asking Lyra about it. If I ask her, she might just make it harder for me to figure her true self out and for us to solve this case."

Sam got up and offered Angela a hand up. "Sounds like a plan."

Angela took his hand and pulled herself up from ground. "Thanks."

* * *

"That's all you know?" Dean asked, hoping there might have been something Lyra was accidentally forgetting or possibly leaving out.

"That's it."

"You swear?"

Lyra placed her right hand over her chest, where the two necklaces were under her shirt. "I swear."

"Double swear?" Dean said with a playful, innocent smirk.

Lyra placed her left hand on her chest too. "Double swear."

"That's good enough for me." Dean saw Sam and Angela making their way back to the Impala. He asked Lyra if she wanted to sit in the backseat but…

"Can I stay up here? I've never sat up front before."

Even though it was Sam's regular spot, Dean couldn't resist the adorable look Lyra was giving him. She was very persuasive. "Alright. You can stay up here."

Lyra's face lit up with cheer. "Yay!"

When Sam looked into the Impala, Dean nodded for him to get in the back. Noticing Lyra sitting in the front seat, he figured that Dean had been convinced by Lyra to let her sit up front. He was fine with that. He got into the back of the Impala, sitting behind Lyra while Angela sat in her ususal place, behind Dean.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry." Dean said nonchalantly. "Let's go get some food."

"What kind of food?" Lyra asked.

Dean looked over at Lyra. "Hmm. Not sure. What would you like to eat?"

"Burgers!"

There was no doubt within him now. Dean loved this kid. "Burgers it is."

"Don't the people in the backseat get a say?" Sam asked seriously.

"Not today, they don't."

Sam was dumbfounded but also amused. He mumbled under his breath so that Dean wouldn't overhear him. "He's been totally suckered by her already."

Angela just as quietly responded, "You can say that again."

Wanting to set a good example for the little girl, Dean reached for his seatbelt and buckled himself in. "Buckle up, Lyra."

Lyra did so, managing to buckle the belt without any issues. Dean looked into the rearview mirror. "You two in the back. This car doesn't move until **everyone** is wearing their seatbelts."

"Oh my god." Sam chuckled out as he buckled in.

"I heard that." Once Dean saw Sam and Angela were buckled up, he turned on the Impala and pulled out of the driveway. "Look up a burger joint."

"One with a least four stars." Sam commented as he took out his phone to look up what the people up front wanted.

"Three stars in enough."

"Yeah, it's enough if you want a higher chance of getting sick."

Dean would normally argue that the risk was fine with him. However, Lyra was with them now. "…Make it four stars."


	40. Arc 5: Crossing Paths

Arc 5

Crossing Paths

* * *

After a few turns and stops, all of them had reached the town that Sam, Dean and Angela had been too already. They drove past the mortician's office, the library, post office and gas station before they reached the burger place that Sam had found with the GPS on his phone. All of them unbuckled and got out of the car, went inside and found an empty booth. Once the orders were placed, the waitress handed Lyra a paper placemat and box of crayons that had five colors. There was a picture of horses galloping on a grassy landscape that needed color added to it.

Lyra placed her full attention to the task in front of her, opening the tiny crayon box and taking out a green crayon to start. She was completely immersed in the picture before her, so much so that the three adults at the table thought it was okay to discuss what they knew to one another. Angela told Dean what she told Sam, how she felt that Lyra was hiding something important to her but wasn't going to push the kid into telling. Dean accepted that and then explained what Lyra had told him in the car, which wasn't much at all.

"All Lyra knows is that there were several intruders two nights ago. She overheard them while she was upstairs and decided to hide where we found her. Her parents had taught her to hide there if her parents told her or if she felt like she was in danger. She was going to stay there until her parents would have come upstairs for her."

As Dean finished repeating what Lyra had told him, the waitress returned with their food. The delicious smell of her burger being placed in front of her made Lyra put her crayon down and dig in. She only thing she had eaten while hiding underneath the trap door were the few chocolate bars that she kept in there. The others took a few bites and sips of their meals too.

Even though she wasn't going to ask Lyra directly what she was hiding behind her demeanor, Angela still would ask some innocent and relevant questions. Of course, she would be gentle yet serious in asking each one.

"Lyra."

Lyra looked over at Angela, since they were sitting on the same side of the booth. "Yes, Ms. Angela?"

"You can just call me Angela, okay?"

"Okay, Angela."

"Lyra, do you have anyone in your family that could help us out? Like a grandparent, aunt or uncle, maybe a cousin?"

Lyra shook her head. "No. It was just us."

Angela sighed at the response but made sure to give Lyra a friendly nudge to her shoulder. "Thank you, Lyra."

Lyra went back to her burger as Angela looked across the table at Sam and Dean. "Interesting, isn't it?"

Dean, who had his mouth full of his burger, managed to mumble a "what is" as Sam shot in a slightly disgusted look.

"Dude. Manners."

The older Winchester caught on, remembering quickly that there was an adorable little girl with them and that it was rude to talk with one's mouth full. He quickly swallowed and placed his burger down on the plate. "Sorry. What's interesting?"

"Remember what the mortician told us about you know who? He said he disposed of…you know…so quickly."

Sam was starting to catch on to what Angela was getting at. "He said there were no living relatives."

It was then Dean had caught up with the two of them. "But there is and their sitting here with us."

Sam's brows furrowed as he thought out what all of them were thinking. "So either they hid her existence by not writing it on those files…

"Or they have no idea she exists, that her parents hid her from any public records." Angela finished.

They let that thought rest on their minds for a few minutes as they all finished their meals. Lyra was the first that was finished, but she patiently waited for the adults to get done by occupying herself with the coloring page she had almost completely colored. The three adults almost finished at the same time, which was convenient for the whole group. Once they bill was paid, all of them left the diner and got back into the Impala and sat where they had been earlier.

Dean's phone went off as soon as he turned the key in Baby's ignition. He recognized the name on the phone answered it instantly. "Cass. How's it going? You doing alright?"

"I'm fine, but there are things we must discuss."

"Well, we're out on a case in a town called Strong City."

"…Don't move. I'll be right over."

"If you're going to meet up with us, then just meet us at our motel. The address-"

"That won't be necessary."

Dean sighed at the angel's words. He was being blunt but wasn't giving straight answers. It was just how Castiel was. "Cass, how are you going to find our motel if you don't have the address?"

"I won't have to find the motel if I ride back."

Dean was about to ask what the angel what he meant. However, his attention was pulled by a light tapping on his driver's side window. Outside was Castiel looking in at Dean and still on his phone.

"Cass, what the hell?! You could have just said you were in town and saw us." Dean said through his still opened line on his phone.

Cass nodded and replied into his phone. "Yes, I could have but decided it would be more believable if I just walked over to the vehicle, instead of explaining in lengthy detail that I was already here and saw the Impala from across the street."

 _Which is exactly what you're doing right, Cass._ Dean thought as he nodded towards the back of the Impala. "Get in. We have a lot of talk about back at the motel."

Cass and Dean finally hung up on each other. Once Cass sat down in the backseat of the Impala and closed the door, he saw that there was an extra person sitting in the middle of the seat. He gave her a small wave. "Hello."

"Castiel," Angela decided to introduce the two of them. "This is Lyra. Lyra, this is Castiel. He's also a friend like Sam and Dean are. You can trust him too."

Lyra smiled at him and returned his wave. "Hello, Castiel."

"You can call me Cass. It's easier to say."

Lyra nodded. "Okay."

Castiel had much to say to Sam, Dean and Angela about his search for Asherial and what her plans were. However, he didn't want to discuss the details when there was a child within listening distance. Besides, there was something odd about Lyra. He could feel it and was curious. He would ask them why the child was with them when they could be alone to discuss what they needed to.

* * *

The ride back to the motel was not too long, but the silence in the vehicle was a bit awkward.

Once they arrived back, Angela showed Lyra into the motel room they were staying in. Explaining that she had to talk to the adults about important stuff, she told Lyra to wait in the room and watch some TV if she wanted. She promised not to be too long and that if Lyra really needed any of them, they would be right outside the door. Lyra was okay with it.

Angela walked outside, closing the door gently behind her. She smiled at the angel as she reached out to shake his hand, which he did. "Castiel, I'm glad to see you again."

"Likewise."

"Cass, how did you find us?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Purely coincidental. I've been walking around in this town for a couple of days, trying to pick up on Asherial's trail. I saw the Impala across the street and called Dean to confirm it was your vehicle."

"Wait," Sam said. "You followed Asherial to this town and lost her?"

"That's right." Cass answered, as he looked over at Angela. "Even with that aura sigil I created, you're still in great danger. We may have killed her follows, but she may have more angels under her command to survey this town. I suggest you three leave quickly before that might happen."

"No." Dean answered, almost cutting his angel friend off before he could finish the sentence. "No, we can't leave. Not yet. We're on a case, and that little girl in there is a part of it."

"Do you know what she is?" Cass asked bluntly, causing the humans to stare at him in completely confusion.

"Excuse me. Did you say 'what'?" Dean uttered in a tone that was drenched with attitude. It was almost as if he was telling Cass not to call Lyra a 'what'.

"Yes, that's what I said."

Sam shook his head in confusion. "Hold up. What do you mean by 'what'?"

"You mean none of you know?"

"Know what, Cass?" Dean asked.

"Lyra isn't exactly human. She's manipulating herself to appear that way. She's very talented for someone so young. She can make her aura close to a human's. It's not quite perfect yet, but with a few more years of practice, she could create it flawlessly. However, she is not a shifter. She's…something else. I'm just not sure what."

"Not human?" Sam was trying to sort out this new information Cass has just dropped on them.

Dean sighed. "We exactly didn't test her with the usual silver and holy water, did we? We just took her at face value."

Angela realized that what she had felt earlier made more sense. "That's it. That's why she felt like she was hiding behind herself. I felt it when I held her hands." Her mind was trying to figure out how all the pieces fit together. Some of them worked together but there were other pieces that weren't. She mentally caved in. She would have to talk to Lyra and hope she would give them the answers they needed.

"Lyra is only chance to figure this entire mess out. I just hope she will open up to us."

"If she is going to talk to any of us, it's you Angela." Sam said, hopeful that Lyra would talk about it.

Angela nodded, her gaze now at the motel door. "Let's head in there."


	41. Arc 5: Not Alone

Arc 5

Not Alone

* * *

Lyra was sitting on motel bed, watching an old episode of Scooby Doo on the tiny box TV that was on top of the stand, on the opposite side of the room. While her eyes were on the animated cartoon, her thoughts were on herself. Her parents were gone. The only way she could see them now were in memories.

"Lyra." Angela, along with the other adults, walked into the tiny motel room. "We have something important to talk to you about."

There was a chair near the door, which Sam chose to sit down in. Dean opted to lean next to the closed door, and Cass chose to stand where he was, which was in front of the door.

Of course, being a small kid, Lyra went to the most obvious question. "Am I in trouble?"

Angela sat down on the bed next to her, puzzled as to why she would ask such a question. "No. Why would you be in trouble?"

Lyra shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Then don't ask such a ridiculous question. If you did nothing wrong, then you have nothing to worry about. I do have something to ask you though, and I want you to tell me the truth, no matter what it is. Okay?"

Lyra lowered her gaze to her lap, unsure if she should tell them. If there was one lesson her parents had always repeated, always stressed the most, was not to show her true self. She would rather not have these three adults change their attitudes or actions from friendly to dangerous. Unsure what to do, she just sat there in silence as her mind went back and forth between telling them or keeping it hidden.

Angela sighed. Guess she would have to give something in order to receive something. "Alright. How about I make it more fair for you?"

That pulled Lyra from her thoughts, looking up at Angela who was now standing in front of Lyra. "Fair?"

"Fair. You see, I have a big secret too."

"Uh, Angela. You sure that's a good idea?" Dean cut in. "That's a really big secret."

She looked over at Dean. "Yeah. I do. I trust Lyra more than some adults I've known in the past." Angela knelt down in front of Lyra and held out her hand. "I'll show you my secret if you show me yours."

Lyra's smile grew as she reached out to hold Angela's hand. "Okay. I trust you."

Angela nodded. "I'll go first." She took her hand and reached inside her jacket. She took out one of her weapons and held it up to Lyra. "This is-"

"A lightsaber!"

The three human adults and the angel felt as if they all had been struck stiff by an unseen force. Sam, Dean and Castiel all looked at each other, each of them seeing the same expression of shock on the others' faces.

"You…you knew what this was?" Angela uttered out in almost a whisper. She then began to process just what that could me. "You knew what this was."

Lyra was so full of renewed energy and joy that she snatched Angela's lightsaber from her grasp before she could react fast enough to stop her. She rolled into the middle of the bed and stood up as she looked at the hilt of the weapon. "They're real! Jedi and Sith! The Force! It's all real!" Lyra had finally managed to find the switch and turned on the lightsaber. Its blue blade ignited with a hiss, giving off a blue hue throughout the whole room.

Angela immediately reached out with the Force and pulled the lightsaber safely out of Lyra's hands. She caught it in her right hand and deactivated it. "That is not a toy, Lyra! Don't scare me like that."

"You mean don't scare **us** like that." Sam said as he, Dean and Castiel walked closer to the two of them.

Lyra was still on cloud nine as she remembered all the tales she had been told over the years. Her mind went into question mode. "Have you fought any Sith? Can you use the Force? Can you make me float in the air with it? Do you know Luke Skywalker? Is it true he brought down a fighter ship with just the Force?"

Angela threw up her hand. "Stop." Lyra did so as she smiled at her in childish wonder. "Lyra, you knew that this was." She held up her saber hilt to bring it back into her sight. "How did you know what this was?"

"Mom and Dad told me." Lyra answered honestly. "They would tell me stories about the Jedi and Sith, who used colorful lightsabers to fight each other."

Angela sighed. She was going to have to come out and say it; or else the conversation was not going to get any further. "Lyra, we know you aren't human."

Her smile disappeared as she slowly sat down in the center of the bed.

Angela sadly smiled at her and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "It's okay to be different. Even though I'm human, I have a special connection that lets me do many things normal humans can't." She looked at Cass and nodded for him to come over to the bed, hoping he would get the hint.

Luckily, he did. "I'm not a human either, Lyra." She focused on him as he continued. "I may look human, but I'm actually what's known as an angel. I'm thousands and thousands of years old and have many talents that humans don't have."

Sam moved closer towards the bed as well, followed by Dean. "I'm human and so is my brother. But, we aren't like most humans."

Dean gave Lyra the same smile he had been giving her since they've met as he went to sit down on the bed. "That's right. We've seen many different races and have met quite a few special ones. While other humans would be scared or try to hurt you, we won't ever do that to someone like you."

Lyra slowly placed her right hand over her chest. "Swear?"

Dean followed her gesture. "Swear."

She placed her left hand on her chest as well. "Double swear?"

Dean did so too. "Double swear."

Any fear or uncertainty Lyra had was gone. She fully trusted them. "Okay. I'll show the real me." She closed her eyes, keeping her hands on the chest and necklace that was underneath her shirt.

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Angela watched in silence as Lyra began to appear different before their eyes. Her skin shifted from a natural human color to a murky green. Her face went from a human shape and appeared more alien-like, as if she was closer to some sort of lizard or reptilian creature. Her body, for the most part retained its size and structure. When Lyra opened her eyes, they were larger and had yellow irises.

Dean, knowing what he did, recognized what Lyra was but couldn't remember the proper name. However, Angela knew exactly what Lyra was. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief along with a reassuring smile towards her. "You're a Clawdite. A very special and pretty Clawdite."

"I'm…still pretty?"

"You'll always be pretty, no matter what you choose to look like. Because you are still Lyra."

Lyra was happy.

Sam spoke up, unsure of what was happening with Lyra. "What exactly is a Clawdite, Angela?"

"They are a race of beings that can shapeshift. Most adults can do it slightly. With practice, some can change their appearances easily. However, I've never met a child that can change their looks and keep their form for such a long time."

Lyra proudly pointed to herself. "I'm special! That's what my mom and dad always told me."

Angela nodded at her in agreement. "And they were right. Lyra, could your parents shapeshift too?"

The little Clawdite nodded.

"Hm."

Sam noticed the look on Angela's face. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Lyra just gave us a huge clue, a very helpful one."

"I did?" Lyra asked confusingly.

"You did, and I have another question for you. Is there anything that your parents had that was very important to them, besides you?"

"Important...like the stuff they kept in the basement?"

"A basement?" Dean cut in.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "There weren't any doors on the outside of the house when I went around it."

"It's not outside. It's in the house. You can't see it. I can show you where it is." Lyra hopped off the bed as she bent her cellular structure back to her human form. "Let's go!"

 _Perfect._ Angela thought. _This is a good opportunity._ "Castiel, could you take Lyra to the Impala? We'll meet you out there."

Castiel, realizing the subtle hint, reach out to take Lyra's open hand. "Come along, Lyra."

Lyra grabbed onto the angel's hand. "Okay."

Once the door of the motel closed behind them, Angela's demeanor shifted into a grimmer, serious tone. "You remember what I said earlier?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "What did you think?"

"It's likely that whoever killed Lyra's parents knew that they weren't human."

"You saying that they could be hunters like us?"

"I'm not. I'm just stating what I thought. I just didn't want her to hear it."

Sam sighed. "Alright, about the important things. Why did you ask her that?"

"Giving that they aren't from this planet, I suspected that they might have a few things not of this world too. There may be something that will tell us exactly who killed them. If not, there will still be things there that can be helpful to us…and maybe even more for myself."

"Like tech?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah. Like tech." A faint chuckle slipped form her lips. "Heh. Here I thought that I was the only being from my own galaxy that stumbled upon this planet. Glad I was mistaken. The universe doesn't seem that big anymore."

Dean and Sam silently agreed with her. The three of them wrapped up their little chat and walked out of the room. It was back to Lyra's home, where possible solutions and answers awaited.

* * *

Here is a link to a picture of a Clawdite and a little background on them from the Star Wars Universe: wiki/Clawdite/Legends


End file.
